


Where Do I Belong?

by xReaper666x



Category: Prospect (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: An Earth woman arrives in the star wars galaxy and meets our favorite bounty hunter, plus someone else. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin/Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, Ezra x Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m not familiar with the planets and beasts of Star Wars so please forgive me if I get something wrong. At no point in this story will Ezra lose his arm, I was born without a hand and wouldn’t wish something like that on anyone, so if I can avoid having a character lose one, I will do so. This is a cross between The Mandalorian, Prospect (2018), and Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis. So there may be themes here from other shows such as Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis, Dark Angel, Supernatural, Firefly, Buffy, and others. This is meant to be a Sci-fi fic and will have things in it that have not been invented, but are merely figments of my imagination. This fic will have a threesome and polyamorous relationship, some may find it hard to believe, but this will be written based on my experiences in a polyamorous relationship. Also, I am not good with emotions and feeling things, therefore, the main character may seem cold or aloof and have difficulty processing emotions; this is because I do not completely understand them and I am writing what I understand. Final note for now, this is my first fic, I haven’t written any kind of fiction in 13 years and I am hoping to get back into it a bit. In addition, I am the comma queen so it may drive you crazy when I go overboard with them.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of torture, rough upbringing, death, killing, blood, sex, eventual smut
> 
> My tumblr is fave-fanfic-for-now

I was raised in a private military instillation called Manticore found in the United States on Earth. The main base is located in the mountains of Pennsylvania. The person who started it believed they could create the perfect soldiers by training them from birth, it grew into genetically altering them. Eventually, the US took Manticore in as another branch of the military, yet we are still able to operate independently when we need to. Slowly, Manticore was able to perfect the use of genetic manipulation to create what they considered perfect soldiers; we’re stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human. We’re able to hear and see farther, and in the dark, as well as heal our bodies faster. Our immune systems are almost impossible to compromise; therefore, we’re often subjected to medical experiments against our will, all for the sake of helping humans. To test our healing abilities we’re constantly hurt, bones broken, skin burned, shot, stabbed, and unnecessarily operated on without anesthesia, not only test how well and fast we heal, but also to increase our pain tolerance. As soldiers it’s expected that we might be tortured at some time in our life, to help us be able to tolerate it we had to attend torture training, and what better way to teach someone to withstand torture than to torture them.

We’re taught many things at Manticore, how to ignore all feelings and how to not feel them at all, except anger. We also learn that love, isn’t real, it’s a weakness, ‘ _Love is weakness. To love someone is to create your own greatest weakness_.’ Something I have tattooed to my body. We’re raised believing sex is nothing important, it’s fun and good for stress relief, threesomes, orgies, same-sex partners, polyamory, it’s all accepted here. However, it’s pounded into our heads, no matter what kink you have, what your preferences are, it doesn’t matter as long as everyone’s of age and consents to what you would do. At Manticore, sexual assault and rape are punished by mutilation and/or death. The victim gets to choose your punishment, and if they choose not to or cannot their family chooses. Each person at Manticore has to learn science, physics, engineering, medical, history, anthropology, and many other topics. They like when their soldiers are well rounded and educated. My specialty at Manticore is a sniper who excels in close quarter combat as well as fighting with a knife. I also specialize in explosives and acquisitions, in other words, I find things. My education specialization is history, engineering, and physics.

There are other secretive branches in the military that work with Manticore. One reason for this is the immense advances in technology that Manticore has made. For instance, my watch has the capability of dematerializing things and storing its data inside, that way I can access anything I need wherever I am by rematerializing it. Currently, I have thousands of different uniforms and outfits stored, personal hygiene products, tools, weapons, computer equipment, and emergency rations, water, and medical supplies, all at the touch of a button. The secret military branches working with Manticore, such as Stargate Command, know about life on other planets, we’ve traveled to them, made friends, but also made enemies.

____________________________________________________________________________

Here’s where my story begins. My name is Y/N and I am a major in the US Military Manticore branch. Currently, we’re on an enemy ship in space trying to figure out what it’s doing in our solar system,especially considering the ship is empty.

“Y/L/N check the engine room see what you can find. Wells head to the cockpit see if you can find where this was heading; the rest of us will head back to our ship and get the equipment ready. I want everybody checking in every 10 minutes, also radio in if you find anything.” Carlisle says heading back to our ship. I simply nod and jog to the engine room.

Next to the engine room is their version of a computer room, or server room. After attaching my computers to their servers and setting it to download all the information they have, I walk back to the engine room to see what I can make of their technology. 5 minutes later, Wells called in with bad news.

“According to their flight program, the ship was supposed to fly to earth then immediately head back to a preprogrammed location. Weird thing is, earth’s coordinates aren’t programmed into the computer. Instead, it’s scanning planets as it went like it was searching for something.”

“Y/L/N you said you found the computer room? See if you can figure out what they were scanning for and why.” Carlisle says.

“On it, give me…5 minutes,” I respond before jogging back to the server room. “Wells, you said it was loaded into the flight computer right?”

“Yeah.”

I search the files for the flight computer logs, and that’s when I find it.

“Colonel, check our coordinates I need to know where we are.” I radio.

“Give me a minute.” He responds. “We’ve been moving, and are currently approaching earth. There is no way this thing moved that fast pulling us along. We shouldn’t be this close.”

“It’s been using small jumps to travel, not noticeable. According to the files they are scanning planets for life forms that have similar signatures to us, they’re looking for the location of earth, once it finds it, the ship is to jump back to the preprogrammed coordinates.” I state finishing the downloads from the servers, “My guess is that once they get the coordinates from this ship they’ll attack.”

“You can’t know that,” Martinez replies.

“We haven’t exactly had a good relationship with them and they’ve attacked us on other planets numerous times, I’d say it’s a safe bet…”

“We’re here.” Carlisle interrupts.

I begin running back to the engine room. “I’ve set up explosives in the server room and I’m going to rig the engine room. This cannot make it back to their rendezvous point.”

Placing C-4 on every crucial part of the ship I can, I try to ensure that nothing will be left after we leave.

“The scanning is complete.” Wells informs us, “The ship is turning around and locking in on the coordinates, I can’t override the command.”

“Get back to the ship.” I command, “Colonel once he’s there detach and be ready to shoot it down, I’m setting the explosives. Don’t wait for me.”

“We’re going to lock onto your tracker and beam you on board.”

“We can’t beam her onboard,” Martinez interrupts, “We don’t beam people, it’s called…”

“Do we _really_ have time to argue about semantics right now?” Colonel Carlisle sighs.

“Why not, it’s not like we have anything better to talk about,” I respond.

“Are you almost done?!” Carlisle snaps.

“Soon.”

“I’m on board, you can detach,” Wells says.

“Y/L/N how much longer do we have?”

“Uh, maybe 5 minutes, based on their other ships it should take about 5 minutes for the engines to warm up so they can make a jump into hyperspace.” I reply, “You want to obliterate the ship, you fire right before it jumps, the amount of energy built up plus the explosives will cause a massive explosion.”

“I don’t think we have that long, sensors are showing that the hyperdrives are ready to jump now!” Martinez yells.

This gets my attention, the only possibility for this was if the ship has a new type of engine that we haven’t seen before, what a time to encounter it. Just as the hyperdrive kicks on and makes the jump I pull the trigger, as the ship enters hyperspace the whole engine room explodes, causing a cascading effect of fire destroying everything in its way. All I remember is immense heat and light before everything goes black.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cold, freezing cold, that’s the feeling I have as I wake up. It feels like I’m on a tilt-a-whirl, everything’s spinning. I don’t want to open my eyes, but I know I have to. As my eyes flutter open I realize it’s snowing, that’s why it’s so cold. It takes way to much effort to raise my arm to my face, I’m frozen and in a snowy climate, knowing I can’t move around wearing this, I decide to change my uniform to a winter outfit. Once I find and choose the outfit I want, lightning surrounds my body and my clothes are switched. It’s not exactly warm now, but at least I won’t freeze anytime soon.

It’s a struggle to sit up, but I manage, what’s the saying about small victories? Anyway, all I can see was wide open spaces around me covered with a blanket of snow. However, in the distance there’s a black fixture, with nothing better to heads towards, I begin walking to it. Stumbling at first, I’m eventually able to walk normally when I remember what happened, there is no way I should be alive right now, I should be little bits and pieces floating through space, it doesn’t make sense. Walking for maybe a half an hour I conclude, somehow when the ship entered hyperspace, the blast shot me somewhere through space. How? I don’t know. Where? I don’t know. Continuing to walk I realize the figure in the distance is a ship, not one from a people we’ve encountered meaning I’m not on earth. Getting closer I make sure my gun is loaded and ready incase of a threat.

To my left I hear loud voices from the otherside of the snow bank, crouching down and crawling up the small hill to look over it, there are two…people…aliens…creatures. One was wearing black fabric with a silver helmet and red scratched armor. The other looks like a large humanoid reptile, much larger than shiny. Lizardman manages to pick shiny up and tosses him towards the ship before shooting at his feet, not a big deal until the sound of ice cracking can be heard. Suddenly shiny disappears below the broken ice, not really my problem until lizardman sees me and begins shooting in my direction. My instant response is to pull my gun and land two shots one in his leg, the other in his chest, killing immediately. As I begin to stand shiny pops back up, trying to pull himself out of the ice, but every time he tries it breaks, at this temperature outside he’ll freeze to death in a few minutes, but he’s still trying to climb out and make it to shore.

I have two choices, leave him, let him die and go on my way, or save him, pull him out, hope the ship is his, and figure out where the fuck I am. I guess the latter option is best. Running towards the ship and changing my outfit to insulated and waterproof, I tie a rope around the leg of the ship and made my way to the ice. As I approach I lay on my stomach and crawl out to the man, wrapping the rope around his torso and haul him back to shore. He’s fucking heavy, the water and armor do nothing to help, but the bigger problem is that his movements are becoming sluggish.

“Where am I taking you when we get out of here?” I ask.

“Ship.” The man responds weakly, at least I think he’s a man, he sounds like a man.

Getting to shore, I stand him up, helping him walk to the ship, but to be honest it’s more like I was carrying him to the ship. As we approach he reaches in front of my face to his forearm currently over my shoulder, doing something so his ship opens and I carry him inside, the ramp shutting behind us.

“Okay man, I have to take your clothes off you to warm you up,” I say reaching for his helmet, for a frozen man his reflexes were fast as he grabs my hand.

“No…my helmet…has…to stay…on.” He states weakly.

“You can’t keep-”

“It’s…against…religion…”

“Okay…okay…o…k…I have an idea.”

I begin tugging on his cape, who wears a cape, doesn’t that get in the way? As I’m trying to pull the cape off I figure out the armor and begin unbuckling it. Once the armor’s off I place my hand on the top of his helmet grabbing his shirt and pulling it up over the helmet, not exactly gentle but it works. Next, I pull his boots and pants off, looking through the supplies stored in my watch I find an electric blanket, after materializing it, I wrap the man in the blanket and turn it on high. But first I reach up and grab, his underwear, hey I’m not trying to be a perv, but you never leave someone in wet clothes when they may be dying of hyperthermia, at least I wrapped him up and made sure I can’t see anything. After getting him situated, I search the ship for any other blankets and pile them on him, I’m not too happy about leaving his helmet on him, but we were taught to respect other religions, views, and beliefs so I’m not messing with it.

While he sleeps I begin searching the ship, changing my outfit back into an all back uniform, tactical pants combat boots, black shirt with a black button-up, and thigh holsters with both guns and knives. Deciding to head up to the cockpit, I need to see what I could download from the ship, as in ship specs to maps and coordinates, needing to know where the hell I was. After everything is complete my eyelids begin to get heavy and I tell myself I will just shut my eyes for a few minutes, that’s all, I just need a few minutes to collect my thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Waking up I hear noises coming from elsewhere on the ship. My mind is muddled but when everything comes back to me, I walk to the ladder, looks like the tin man’s up. Dropping down into the cargo hold of the ship I turn just in time to see a fist come flying at me, dodging left I grab the arm before it can be pulled back, shooting a punch into his ribs, I twist his arm behind his back, pushing him into the wall of the ship.

“Is this the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass? You’re not going to win, you’re still weak from falling in the water. Stand down and we talk this out.” I speak as calmly as I can, despite the fact I’m getting a little angry.

“Unarm yourself and I will.” He barks out as forcefully as he can.

“…Fine.”

Letting him go I stand back. He isn’t armed so I unhook my thigh holsters and place them on the floor, kicking them away.

“Now, I have a few questions for you,” I state gesturing for him to sit down on the floor. He nods and sits down, well…more like falls down, still bundled in the blankets. “First, what’s your name or what can I call you?”

“Mando.”

“Ok, you mentioned that you couldn’t remove your helmet because of your religion, what religion is it?”

“I’m a Mandalorian.”

“Which means Mando isn’t your name, it’s just what you want to be called.”

“Yes.”

“Where are we?”

“…”

“Don’t give me that look, just answer the question.”

“We are on the planet, Hoth.”

“What Galaxy?”

“The Triangulum Galaxy.”

“Great, who was that guy that attacked you then attacked me?”

“A rival bounty hunter.”

“So you’re a bounty hunter,” I ask and he nods. “Why was he trying to kill you?”

“He doesn’t play by the rules. He tried to take my bounty. The large slab over there.” Mando responds, nodding to a copper color slab hanging from the ceiling.

Getting up and walking over to look at the slab, I see that inside is the image of a man in pain. I’ve never seen anything like it before.

“What is it?”

“He’s my bounty, he was placed in carbonite.”

“What the hell is carbonite?”

“It’s a gas that freezes people.”

“So this is an actual living person in here…cool.”

“Hmm. My turn for questions.” Mando states, nodding I walk over to sit down again.

“Where are you from?”

“Earth.”

“Where’s that.”

“A galaxy far, far away.”

“…”

“The Milky Way Galaxy.” He tilts his head at me and I snort, “Hey I didn’t name it.”

“What's your name?”

“Y/F/N.”

“Why did you save me?”

“I need off this planet and someone to help me learn what’s what around here before I can get back home.”

“What?”

“I need someone to get me off the planet and tell me how things work.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“No idea.”

“How did you get here?”

“No idea.”

“What do you do.”

“I’m a soldier.”

“Why didn’t you remove my helmet?”

“You asked me not to.”

He sighs and looks around before looking back at me. “I have to get one more bounty then I head back to Nevarro. I will give you half the bounty for helping me keep that one and saving my life. You can figure out where to go from there.”

“Deal. Where are we heading?”

“Felucia.”

I nod and stand up pointing to the ladder, he nods his head and I climb up to the cockpit sitting down in the co-pilot chair waiting for him to get dressed and join me. He arrives a few minutes later dressed in his armor. Starting the ship, soon we’re exiting the atmosphere, within minutes after, we are in hyperspace on our way to Felicia or something like that. Mando doesn’t talk much, but that doesn’t bother me much. Leaning my head back and shutting my eyes, I have a headache that doesn’t want to give up, it could be a concussion from the blast, I’m surprised I don’t have more injuries, maybe I do, maybe adrenaline is keeping me from feeling it. Next thing I know, Mando is tapping my shoulder.

“We’re here.” He says and walks away.

Following him down the ladder and off the ship, the first thing I notice is the humidity and the fact that we are in the middle of a jungle, it’s not much different from the jungles on earth. While I look around, I notice that Mando is following a small beeping device.

“So what is that?” I ask, nodding to the device.

“It’s a tracking FOB.”

I just nod and continue until we come to a split in the path. When he stops, he looks around and nods to me. “You take the right I’ll take the left.”

Walking right and looking for any sign of life, the hairs on the back of my neck rise and a chill goes down my spine, something isn’t right, it may be an alien planet, but I can feel that somethings wrong. Out of nowhere, there is a roaring sound and the ground begins to vibrate from the force of footsteps, big, heavy, footsteps. My path leads down towards a ravine, and whatever made that noise was coming up it. So now, I have two choices, stay and be willing to fight whatever shows up, or hide and wait to see what it is. I choose the latter. What feels like forever, but is probably only a few seconds a large…beast suddenly appears. It’s enormous and almost looks like a giant turtle. Before I can move it turns to me and I know I’m in trouble, just as I pull my gun, it bursts into ash, looking behind me, Mando is standing there pointing a rifle at the spot where that thing was.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” I yell, my voice sounding an octave higher than normal.

“Jungle rancor.” He responds walking away. “Follow me.”

I look back at the pile of ash one more time before running after Mando. “What kind of weapon is that?”

“An amban phase-pulse rifle.”

“It just disintegrated that thing. Can I see it?”

“No.”

“How about back on the ship?”

“No.”

“I won’t even need to touch it, just scan it.”

He stops and stares at me, although I’m more focused on the rifle than him, that thing fascinates me. When I look up he just shakes his head and walks away.

“Ok,” I say catching up to him. “We are now one-one.”

“One-one what?”

“Saves, I saved you, now you saved me, so technically we are even.”

“Hmm…the target is close, you stay here and wait for me, I’ll be back.”

“You know I’m actually useful in a fight right, I could help you.”

“You stay here.” And with that, he walks away.

If I’m going to stay here, I’m still going to watch his back, I don’t need to be stuck on an unknown planet, in the middle of nowhere, with those things wondering around just because he got himself killed. I choose my sniper rifle out of my watch and climb a tree making sure I have a clear sight of the area Mando’s heading, finding a small gathering of what looks like tents with multiple people, this isn’t good. I watch as Mando arrives in the area. At first, no one moves, then all hell breaks loose, shots are being fired all over, and Mando is pinned down. I begin to pick the people off one by one, making sure no one gets to Mando as he moves around the camp. It doesn’t take long before everyone is down and Mando’s dragging someone out in cuffs attached to a rope. When he gets back to me, I jump out of the tree and start walking beside him.

“Two – one.” I say.

He just sighs and shakes his head.

“That’s the bounty I’m assuming. He?’

“He.”

“He’s orange.”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”

Getting back to the ship Mando put the bounty in carbonite, which is quite fascinating before he heads to the cockpit. I follow him up not too long after.

“…Thank you…for your help back there and on Hoth.”

“No problem. We are heading to Navarro now right.”

“Yes, although, I would like to make you an offer.”

“I’m listening.”

“You have skills that could be of use to me in this profession. I’m offering to have you join me until you find your way home. I would be able to pay you handsomely.”

I sit there thinking, should I do this or just stick on whatever planet he was originally going to dump me on. “Deal.”

__________________________________________________________________________

By the time we get to Nevarro, I’m the first one off the ship, eager to look around, this is really the first time I’ve ever been this excited about something, it’s a new feeling I’m not used to. Mando leads me into town and I’m just looking at whatever I can, trying to figure it out.

“That’s a giant humanoid bug.”

“Yes.”

“Ok. So what was that…man we brought in and what are the uh,” I move my hand around my head trying to indicate the long appendages he had.

“He was a Twi’lek and they are called leku.”

“Ok.”

“We are going to meet a man named Greef Karga, he runs the Bounty Hunters Guild here.”

“Ok.”

“Don’t get into trouble.”

“Got it. I’ll be on my best behavior.” I reply smiling at him, although his head tilt tells me he doesn’t quite believe what I’m saying. “By the way, what is the policy on killing someone here? Is it under no circumstances can you kill a person or more like if you give proper warning to leave you alone and they ignore it you can do what you want?...I’m going to take that tilt as the second option is ok.” With that reply I enter the cantina first, I swear I hear an exasperated sigh and I can almost feel the eye roll that comes along with it.

I think now would be a good time to explain to Mando that while my people, my kind, are raised as soldiers, we began to rebel as we got older. It was almost like our teenage years hit us when we were 20. We began having trouble with authority, as long as it wasn’t on a mission, and be began to talk back and became more sarcastic, although I always had a problem with that. Once I begin to get comfortable or decide to say what the hell who cares, I tend to cause trouble. Nah, I’m sure he’ll find out later, why spoil the fun. Looking around the cantina I spot what seems to be a game of dice, immediately trying to head for it Mando grabs my arms and drags me over to a man sitting in a booth.

“Mando, it’s good to see you, who’s your friend?” The man asks.

“She’s my partner a new addition to my crew,” Mando responds. “This is Greef Karga.”

“Ah, what is your name princess?” Karga asks.

“Call me princess again and I will slit your fucking throat,” I say smiling. “And you can call me Y/F/N/Initial.”

“She’s feisty,” Karga responds laughing.

“She’s serious,” I reply giving him a death stare. He falters at this, realizing just how serious I’m and nods.

“So, can I offer you a drink of spotchka?”

“Sure.”

He places a small cup on the table with a glowing blue liquid, which I immediately chug as Mando and Karga discuss payment for the bounties.

“I’ll take our next job now.”

“I can give you four bounties, that’s it.” Mando nods and motions for me to get up, before walking out of the cantina.

“I need to go somewhere for a while, you can go back to the ship.” He states, handing me my half of the money.

“Uh, I think I’m gonna look around for a while.” I yell to him as I walk away, “I’ll see you around.

I keep walking, taking in the sights until I see a small group of people in a circle, making my way over there and watching them, I immediately think ‘ _this is gonna be fun_.’

___________________________________________________________________________

“This is going to end in disaster.” The twi’lek standing next to me says.

“That is a _very_ optimistic way to look at this.”

“How is that optimistic?!” He shrieks incredulously.

“Well I’m expecting it to – oh, hey Mando, what are you doing here?” I ask smiling as he approaches, based on his body language he’s not happy about where I am nor what I’m doing. “Oh come on don’t be such a grump, at least I haven’t killed anyone…yet.”

He tilts his head and replies, “you say that like it’s a difficult task.” I just kind of shrug and move my head to the side as if to say, ‘ _yeah, it kinda is_.’

“We’re leaving.” He says as he grabs my arm and pulls me along with him. After a few moments he finally speaks up, “Are you always like this?”

“No, of course not…most times I’m worse,” I respond grinning at him, he just freezes and watches me walk up the ramp of the ship before he sighs and follows.

That’s how Mando and I began traveling together for a year, it’s been nice, I’ve noticed he’s opened up more to me and I’ve done the same with him. It’s an odd feeling, that you can suddenly become so relaxed and open with someone you never really intended to. I’ve never really thought or felt like this before, but here we are. One day Mando and I were eating dinner together, I keep my back to him while he eats, suddenly out of nowhere I hear him say something.

“What?” I inquire.

“My name, it’s Din Djarin.” He can’t see it, but I’m smiling to myself when he tells me. I never told him my full name before, only my first.

“It’s nice to meet you Din Djarin, I’m Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He responds as he reaches back to grab and hold my hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“I have an idea!” I yell to Mando.

“Is it a good one?” He shouts back.

“I have an idea!” I repeat intentionally ignoring his question. I begin telling him what we need to do to get out of here and how it will cut down on time and energy, only he doesn’t seem too thrilled. “This way is more efficient.”

“This way is going to get us killed!”

“Come on Mando, live a little,” I respond running off, earning one of his trademark sighs and headshakes before he follows me.

Once we get back to the ship, with minimal damage may I add, Mando turns to me and says, “I have something that needs to be done, alone, for the Mandalorians. I will be gone for a month.”

“Ok.” I nod pulling out a flyer, “I’ve actually been thinking about doing something like this for a little, sounds like good money, and who’s better at finding things than me.” I hand him a flyer for prospectors. I had been trained in prospecting during one of our rare times off and I know how to harvest gems, I’ve just never had the time to do so.

“Drop me off at station 5 on your way, this will take about a month and then come back and get me when you are done.”

He nods and reaches into a cabinet pulling out a tracking device. “Take this in case something happens, that way I can find you.”

Arriving at station 5, I grab a few things and walk to the ramp, Mando stops me and we stand there just staring at each other before he finally hugs me. I’m not exactly used to hugs, and just kind of stand there with my arms out before hugging him back. It’s kind of nice, not something I ever really thought about, but this would be a good memory to have for the next month. When we let go we say goodbye and I walk to the office on the station to report for duty.

“Ah, you must be Y/F/N Y/L/N. I’m Penny if you will follow me I will introduce you to your new partner.” Penny leads me to a pod at the edge of the base where a man sits reading a book. He has tan skin, a prominent nose, dark eyes and hair, a slightly scruffy and patchy shadow on his face and a blond patch on the right side of his hair. “Y/F/N this is Ezra, your new partner.”


	2. Where Do I Belong? Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, violence, blood, death, killing, swearing, and amateur writing. 
> 
> My tumblr is @fave-fanfic-for-now

“Hello, I’m Ezra. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Ezra states holding out his hand for me to shake.

“Y/F/N. Nice to meet you.” I reply shaking his hand.

“Please sit; we should acquaint ourselves with one another before we leave this station for the Green.” He waves his hand at the chair next to him for me to sit. “So what got you started in prospecting?”

“I’m always interested in learning new things and I happened to be in the right place at the right time when they were offering lessons on how to harvest gems.”

“Have you ever been to the Green?”

“No. You?”

“Yes, I have traveled to the Green approximately half a dozen times. So long as you have familiarized yourself with the tools of the trade and understand the importance of following the proper harvesting procedure we should be successful in our endeavors. I am told that you are a finder, an expert at locating whatever you are paid to find. If that is true then I believe that this will be the start of a beautiful and lucrative partnership. Now a little rundown on how things work here.” He gets up and starts walking around the pod gesturing to the whole thing. “This is not a drop pod, they are not going to be sending us to the planet below. This is a launch pod, it is similar to a drop pod, except we launch from the station, and are sent hurtling through space, to an unknown planet which we will then drop into. When we have completed our assignment, we will launch ourselves back here where the ship will reattach. They do not send out rescue crews or spare pods, we have to take enough equipment with us to survive the proper amount of time in the green, so I suggest taking extra.” He takes a deep inhale of air before continuing. “Once we get to the green we will get a lay of the land, and then try to procure some dig sites, after that we will set up a tent an equidistant space between the dig sites and the pod. It is advisable not to work alone, however, there may be times when we decide to do so, when that happens we will choose an appropriate amount of time to keep steady check-ins with each other. Any questions?”

“You really enjoy talking, don’t you? Do you just not like the silence or do you love the sound of your own voice?” I ask him, and he just smirks back.

“I have been informed that I have a love for speaking. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not as long as you don’t mind me not responding.”

“Now I have one more very important question. This job does have problems some people will try to steal our entire harvest and actions like those foment the threat of appropriate reactions. My question is, are you willing to take these appropriate actions?”

“Are you asking me if I’m willing to kill someone if they try to steal or hurt us? Cause if so then my answer is yes, it doesn’t really bother me.”

Ezra just smiles at me and nods his head, “come on, let us gather the supplies we need and load our pod.”

We amble off to the storage area looking for supplies. Apparently, Ezra was in love with the ration bars and took enough to last almost a year and a half, meanwhile, I was looking over the oxygen filters and medical kits trying to determine how many we should take.

“Hey Ezra, do we have to pay for what we take with us?” I ask giving him a questioning glance.

He shakes his head no, “They do not charge us for our supplies,” he drawls, “they learned the hard way, if they did that then people stopped working for them and they had to harvest for themselves or go out of business.”

“Good to know,” I say, gathering enough oxygen filters and water kits to last us two years. I also grab twenty-four field kits. As I stand to leave Ezra was watching me closely.

“We are only going to be gone for a month; you don’t need all of that.”

“Says the man who took enough food to last a year. I’d rather be safe than sorry, besides maybe we could trade these to someone at some point. It’s good to take what you can.” I walk out of the room and back to our pod, as Ezra enters the closet to take more supplies. I store some of the water and air filters in my watch and then pack the rest away. Once I finish Ezra returns, informing me that we should sleep for the next 4 hours before we have to get up and run preflight checks. We both lay down in our beds drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck, the engines failing, we have no thrusters to slow our descent.” I yell over the blaring alarm.

“Try rerouting secondary power to the thrusters.” Ezra shouts back.

“It’s not working, FUCK!” Sparks begin shooting out of the dashboard and a small fire starts in the corner. However, neither Ezra nor I could do anything about it before we land, even if we try we would have to unbuckle from our seats and that would cause our bodies to knock around like a ping pong ball, which wouldn’t help anyone.

“WE’RE ABOUT TO CRASH, BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Ezra screams just before we hit the ground. At first, everything was ringing and spinning, then I begin coughing before I realize it was from the smoke of the fire. I jump out of my seat, or at least I try to, I forget to unbuckle myself, so let’s try this again. I unbuckle myself, THEN jump out of my seat grabbing the fire extinguisher and putting out the fire, not that it helped with the lingering smoke. “The exhaust button is to your right, red button can’t miss it.”

I turn around and hit it letting all the smoke get sucked out instantly before turning back to Ezra who was climbing out of his chair.

“Your heads bleeding.” I state grabbing a clean cloth from the cupboard and pressing it against his head.

“So is your nose.” He replies gesturing to my face.

“It’s fine, stay here, I’m gonna go outside and take a look at the ship.” He just nods slightly dazed and groaning as he lays down on the floor.

I shut the door leading to the main cabin before putting on my spacesuit. Once I confirm everything was properly sealed, I open the outside hatch and jump out. The planet was beautiful, lush green forest that made you want to take a deep breath, almost; if it wasn’t for the floating spores you could catch glimpses of in the light. I prepare myself for what I was going to see on the walk around to check the pod and begin my diagnosis. The hull was intact, no breaches of integrity, which meant it was still safe to remain, power in the pod was still working, thank kevva for solar power panels, then I got to the engine. One of the engines ripped open, how the ship didn’t explode from the damage, I have no idea. However, even if by some miracle we were able to fix that it wouldn’t matter, the fuel tank ruptured on impact and the ground under the ship contained the entire contents of the tanks, there was no way to fly this bird without it. We. Were. Stuck.

I make my way back to the front hatch, climbing in and getting ready to enter the main quarters. When I crawl through the hatch I spot Ezra lying on the ground holding the cloth to his head.

“The engine exploded and the fuel tank ruptured, for now, we’re trapped.” I state as I walk past him to the consol. “Communications are gone, but I can probably fix this and make sure we will have power for everything else. It will take a few days though.”

“We’re stuck?! And you’re this calm how?!” Ezra’s voice rises as he begins to panic.

“There’s no use in panicking right now. We do what we came here for and keep looking for a way off this rock. Chances are we weren’t the only ones who crashed, so we find the abandoned ships, pick them clean and use it to fix this one. Till then, there’s no use in worrying about anything, it won’t help.”

“It won’t help, WE’RE FUCKING STUCK HERE AND YOU’RE GOING ON ABOUT HOW NOTHING HAS CHANGED AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT AND YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT MY ATTITUDE WON’T FUCKING HELP.” Ezra is screaming at this point and I know saying anything will just make it worse so I just let him complain and work out his frustrations, that is until he begins punching and kicking the console making it spark even more.

“Hey asshole, let’s not break possibly the only thing keeping us alive right now.” I roar at him. At this point, he just leaves, puts on his suit and walks away. I sigh and sit back down with some tools, ‘ _great_ ’ I think, ‘ _I’m acting like Mando_.’ With that thought I get up and look for the tracking beacon he gave me, only to find it had somehow gotten smashed in the crash as well. I may be able to fix it, eventually, hopefully, otherwise, my plan b went out the window and we really are stuck here.

“MOTHER FUCKING COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH!”

_____________________________________________________________________________

“I got it.” I yell, startling a sleeping Ezra right out of his bed.

“Got what? What’s going on? Are we in trouble?” Ezra rapid fires at me. I glance back at him, his hair is messed up, he’s blinking his eyes rapidly trying to get them to focus easier.

“I was finally able to rig a water filter that can make the water on this planet safe to bathe in and drink. Now we won’t have to conserve water.”

“…That’s what got you so excited?”

“Ok, I have learned to live without plenty of luxuries in my life, but giving up showers is not something I will forgo. Walking and digging all day and the effort it takes to fix a ship makes me sweat, and I know I smell pretty ripe afterward. Deodorant can only help so much. You are worse, and I’m not going to spend, however, long we’re stuck here living with BO. It’s been two months on this rock and if I couldn’t rig this then we would have to start conserving soon.”

“Ok.”

“Now I can rig something else so you can wash our clothes.”

“Me?” He snorts.

“I’m the one fixing the ship, finding dig sites, and helping harvest, the least you can do is make sure we have clean clothes.” I bark back.

“Does this mean I get to touch your delicates?” Ezra asks smirking.

“You know what, if it gets you to wash the laundry, you can do whatever you want with them…so long as I get them back clean.” I shrug and he just sits there looking at me stunned.

“I agree to your terms.”

“Great, we need to find some kind of barrel that we can fill with water, 2 preferably one bigger and one smaller, and create an agitator.” I say as Ezra lays back down raising an eyebrow at me. “An agitator is a stick type thing with ridges that moves the clothes causing them to rub together to help. A piece of scrap metal that doesn’t have sharp ridges should do.”

“Y/F/N, it’s late, we will continue this discussion in the morning. Go to sleep.” He says reaching up to turn off the lights. I lay down in my bed and for the first time in a long time was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Y/F/N I’ve told you everything about myself and I have dominated the conversation these past two months, I would certainly appreciate it if you told me something about yourself, seeing as how I know nothing about you except for your name…and the fact that you are quiet and keep to yourself until you become friends with someone, then your true personality comes out.” Ezra says as he sits beside me. We’ve been taking a break from harvesting before moving to the next site, relaxing against a fallen tree and looking at the moon in the distance. “How did you get to station 5?”

“I had a friend drop me off before he left for some work.” I reply.

“Who is this friend?”

“A Mandalorian.” That got an eyebrow raise.

“You were traveling with a Mandalorian. I’ve heard they are cold-blooded killers. Most feared warriors in the ‘verse.”

I smile to myself as I think of Mando, “They can be, but I think it’s more like they…follow their creed, but they don’t kill indiscriminately, only when necessary. Mando, he’s gruff, silent, and stoic on the outside, but when you get to know him, he’s kind, caring, thoughtful. He talks a good bit once he knows you, it’s night and day difference from first meeting him to how he acts when he trusts you. He’s had a hard life, it should have made him cold and uncaring, which sometimes he can be, but you can see how it occasionally affects him by watching his body language. He’s been conditioned to act and react in certain ways.”

“How has his life been hard?”

“That’s his story to tell, not mine.” I respond smiling back at Ezra.

“Ok, where are you from and what’s with the watch?”

“A friend and I built the watch, it can dematerialize things and store its information inside, then it can rematerialize them when I need them…I’m from a planet called Earth, it’s…not in this galaxy. I don’t belong here and I’m looking for a way back.” I said standing up, “One day, I will find it.”

“I believe you.” Ezra responds following me. “Tell me about Earth.”

“Why?”

“I enjoy learning about new things. I’m assuming you’ve told your Mandalorian about earth?” I nod in response. “This means that there are only two people in the galaxy that know this information. Information that rare is truly a gift that I would love to acquire.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What’s it like? Is it a snow planet? Desert? Forest? Ocean?”

“All of the above. We have various countries and continents. Depending on where you live you can experience all four seasons, summer, spring, fall, and winter. I lived in a state called Pennsylvania, we had all four of the seasons there, my favorites are fall and winter. Last, I heard approximately 7 billion people were living on earth. There is no one government and over a thousand languages.”

“What do other planets think of you?”

“There are no habitable planets in our solar system nor any systems near us. Most of Earth believe life doesn’t exist on other planets, the people who do are often considered insane.”

“What about other life forms on the planet?”

“Lots of plants and animals, there are over 7 million animal species, I don’t know them all obviously but they are fascinating. Unfortunately, humans have accidentally caused some to go extinct, and other times they’ve done so intentionally.”

“Hmm…what is your favorite animal from back home?”

“There are so many that I like. For pets, I love dogs and cats, even though I have a slight allergy to cats, I still had two as pets. Wild animals, lions, tigers, bears, oh my…” I look at him and he looks puzzled. “It’s an earth joke, um, wolves, I used to own a half breed wolf she was so sweet and beautiful, and sharks. I love sharks.” I exclaim excitedly. “They live in water and can’t stop moving or they will drown they need the constant water flowing through their gills. Some species can reach 20 feet long and they have these giant mouths with extremely sharp teeth. They can’t see well so they can mistake humans for food sometimes, this can be extremely dangerous. See they don’t have hands so they have to bite things to test them, the sensors tell them whether its food or not and if not they swim away. However, the teeth are so sharp that one bite can be fatal to a human. It’s not like they go around killing everyone the can, they are misunderstood and deserve respect.” I look back at Ezra and blush before facing forward again. “Sorry, when I get excited I begin rambling.”

“Never apologize, I enjoyed learning about these sharks, they sound like they are fascinating creatures.”

“They are, did you know there are 440 species of them? I mean I know you didn’t but you do now. My favorites are the mako and great white. The Makos are the fastest and the Great Whites are the most feared, although I think that honor should go to the bull shark considering it can survive in freshwater as well of saltwater.”

“Now I truly wish I could see these magnificent animals.”

“I have pictures.” I can feel my face turning bright red with that remark and quickly respond, “Never mind.”

“I would love to see these pictures.”

“Really?”

“Really. Do you have them back on the ship?”

“Actually they are on my phone here.” I pat a pocket I attached to my suit.

Ezra grabs my arm and turns me around, “Well then let me see them.”

I smile and pull out my phone pulling up a photo album I have of multiple animals. “These are lions, tigers, wolves, and this…is a shark, a great white.”

“That looks like a mighty terrifying animal.”

“It is, not something you’d want to see in the ocean by yourself, but it is incredible.” I explain putting my phone away.

“So,” Ezra begins as we continue walking, “Tell me more about your home.”

I ramble on about earth and everything I love and hate for about an hour before we came across a downed ship that still looked wonderfully intact.

“We should strip it.” Ezra says, “We can do the dig another day, but we don’t want scavengers coming back for this while we’re busy elsewhere.”

“Let’s go inside first, check it out.”

We enter the ship and head straight to the cockpit. Once inside we see why the ship remained there, the pilot and passenger were dead, both still strapped into their seats.

“Ez, you take whatever you can from in here, start with supplies that are easily packed, then move on to taking parts, start with the console, try to keep as much intact as possible, I’m gonna search outside.” He nods and gets to work while I exit the ship.

Walking around the ship, I was seriously considering transferring our stuff to this and using it to get home, until I saw the fuel tank. How it didn’t explode is beyond me. One engine was messed up but still salvageable, the other was in pristine condition. It didn’t take me long to strip the damaged engine, but disassembling the second one would take longer. I climb into it and anchor myself between the two walls. I was working for about an hour before Ezra comes outside to me.

“Hey, I’m of no use to you here right now, so I’m going to scout the next dig.” He states.

I just nod my head before replying, “Take the small thrower with you.”

He picks it up and walks away. It was maybe 30 minutes before I hear anything, but it wasn’t him talking instead it was crackling coming over the coms.

“Ezra, you there?”

Silence.

“Ezra come in.”

Still nothing, it could just be static. As I was preparing to continue the work I heard Ezra’s voice come over the coms. “I do not want any trouble with you. I have nothing of value currently on my person and it would be unnecessary to harm me.” To anyone else, he may sound calm, but I could hear the nervous tones in it. Throwing down my tools and climbing out of the engine, I grab my thrower I take off running in the direction he left.

I have no idea how far away he is or how many people are around him, but I can still hear him talking, trying to negotiate his way out of whatever trouble he’s gotten into when I hear a pop sound from my right and he’s groaning. ‘ _That’s not right_ ’ I think looking right, he should have continued straight and he should be a lot further…unless he knew he was being followed and tried to lead them back to the ship where he had backup. Ezra’s smart, he wouldn’t want to risk something out here alone when he could have help. I decide to run right, it’s a gamble, if I’m wrong, I’m putting more distance between us and it could cost Ezra his life. That’s when I see broken branches, fresh, about the same height that Ezra breaks them to mark his paths back to the ship, he did go this way. Suddenly I hear Ezra from the coms, he’s wheezing and choking, I try to push myself to go faster as I climb the hill. As soon as I reach the crest, I see Ezra on his knees and someone holding his oxygen filter.

Without hesitation, I aim my thrower for the helmet and put a blast through it and the person’s head. Running down to Ezra and the first thing I notice is that his oxygen hose has been shredded and there’s no fixing it. Next, there is a hole in his left arm soaking his suit with blood. Finally, his face is turning a dangerous shade of red and purple and his hand is weakly reaching out to me. I spin around and cut a strip of the woman’s suit off and then I disconnect her oxygen line. Turning to Ezra I bandage his arm so no more dust gets in the wound, then I begin disconnecting his oxygen line. His eyes are closed now and he’s not moving, ‘ _why the hell is it so complicated to attach such a vital piece of equipment_ ’ I think. As soon as its connected Ezra begins gasping for air and coughing.

“Stay still,” I tell him.

He looks at me then at the body behind me, “It seems…your bite…is…worse than…your bark little shark.” He gasps while trying to smile.

“Little shark?”

“You did say…that was one of your favorite animals…from Earth, didn’t you? From what you led me to believe, while they can peacefully coexist their bite can be devastating, such as yours has proven to be…I know you said you would be willing to kill, I assumed you were lying.” I help him sit up as he speaks, handing him his blaster back.

“Let me strip her suit then we’ll head out.”

“I was thinking of calling you something like little bird, but now that doesn’t seem to fit you, so I like little shark.”

I just roll my eyes as I finish removing the woman’s suit and turn to Ezra, helping him stand. “Were you headed back to the ship for backup?”

“You picked up on that?”

“I wouldn’t have, had you not been shot.”

I lead him back to the dropship we had been stripping and carry him inside the ship. Once I set him down, I drag both bodies out of the ship before sealing it and turning on the oxygen scrubbers. By leaving the doors open dust would have gotten in and with the bodies, it wouldn’t be wise to take our helmets off without the scrubber. As I wait for it to finish sterilizing the air, I open the medical kit finding everything we need to fix his arm.

“Once I patch your arm, I will continue working on the engines. Depending on the time I’m done we might return to our ship tomorrow. But before we leave here I will also have to patch the suit, you just relax, we need you to heal, and not damage that arm any more than it is.” I say, Ezra just nods.

Once the sensor informs me the air is sterile, I remove my helmet and then Ezra’s. “Can you take your suit off yourself or do you need help?” I ask.

“I may need help.” I stand and help him push his suit off, and then proceed to tear the sleeve on his arm.

“This will hurt.” He just nods and looks to the ceiling. I begin rinsing and scrubbing the wound, he’s groaning and biting his lip trying not to move or make a sound. Once that’s done, I fill the wound with gel and wrap it. He’s taken pills for the pain and rests his head against the wall, patching his suit I leave to finish the engine. Once that was done, I made sure everything was packed well and we head back to our ship to rest.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It’s been two months since Ezra was shot, so four months down here on the green. He has since been healing nicely, no infection and no complications. Currently, I am in charge of causing a distraction at someone’s base camp while Ezra sneaks in and steals a few parts. It may not be the nicest thing to do to someone, but down here, its fight for survival. Once my distraction is set I run back to the rendezvous and wait. As I watch the mercs panic and race around trying to control the situation Ezra sneaks in, gets what we need, and makes it back to me without any trouble.

“Small fire, you were supposed to set a small fire. That is not small.” Ezra hisses as he approaches me.

“Technically you said make a distraction. That…” I gesture my hands wildly at the fire that was growing, “Is a distraction.”

He closes his eyes and shakes his head lightly, when he opens them he sighs and says, “You didn’t think it would get that big did you?”

“Absolutely not. There must have been more fuel on the ground than I thought. However, in my defense, it’s hard to smell the fuel with a helmet on, so…” I just trail my sentence off. “They’ll have it under control soon! They are literally surrounded by water.” I again gesture to the water surrounding the island they landed on. “If they can’t get that doused or escape in time…look they have it almost under control, now we should leave before the next patrol gets here.” With that, we began jogging back to our ship.

Once we get back Ezra flops himself down on his bed with a food bar, ready to relax. “Hey, look at this,” I say laying out all the trophy cases we have. He gets up to join me, “This is from dig one, k? See the size, maybe a 10,000 credit stone. This is from our most recent dig, dig 7. This stone is as big as your fist, easily 100,000 credits. Now, look at all the cases put in order. They get bigger each dig. It’s not a noticeable difference if you compare them to the dig before, but compare them to two or three before its very noticeable.”

“You’ve been having us heading to the center of the planet, right?” He asks.

“Yes, and I think the biggest stones will be there.”

“So why not just head there now?”

“Because they may tapper off or shift direction, and we could miss that. It’s easier to just keep on going the way we have been.”

He’s just sitting there looking at the stones before looking at me and smiling. Ezra nods and begins to pack everything away. He places them back in secret compartments we’ve made onboard, in case anyone manages to get in here, that way they wouldn’t find our trophies. He pats me on the shoulder and heads back to bed, I follow his lead and it feels like I’m asleep before I even lay down.

_________________________________________________________________________

It has been about 8 months since our crash landing. Ezra and I have been working together. Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday we harvest for gems, Wednesday and some Saturdays, we go looking for ship parts, and on other Saturdays and some Sundays, we work on the ship and trying to alter parts, we find to fit it. The other Sundays are the day where we can just relax and take a break. Regrettably, Ezra and I seem to get in trouble a lot, we aren’t the only ones here and somehow we managed to piss off everyone we’ve met, luckily none of them know that we’ve been the people stealing parts. Ezra manages to sweet talk people into believing we have been targets as well. There aren’t many here, but enough, that if they found out it was us, we’d be in trouble.

“Oh come one Ez, what are you so afraid of?” I say jogging ahead of him.

“You!” He huffs back trying to keep up.

“They have a part we need and they aren’t using it, it’s just sitting there ripe for the taking.”

“You’re going to get us killed one of these days.”

“Which job do you want distraction or thief?”

“Distraction!”

“Oh…fine.”

“No offense Y/F/N but you are not skilled at negotiation nor do you acquire the charisma needed in diplomacy. You would start a war if left to negotiate a peace treaty.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I grin back at him.

“Please don’t, because it was not one.”

“Yeah, it was, good luck.” I slap him on his shoulder and run off to get into position.

“Hey,” he calls after me, “what exactly do you need here?”

“A part for a very important project.” I yell back. I have yet to tell Ezra about the tracker Mando gave me. It was broken in the crash but I’ve almost fixed it, all I need are a few more parts you won’t find on a ship. However, when we were scouting this crew I noticed they had what looked like trackers and similar devices. If I can get even one, I may be able to fix ours.

I watch as Ezra approaches the group with the broken part, he’s supposed to be asking them for help to fix it and keep them talking long enough for me to slip into their tent. It works and soon we are both on our way back to the ship.

“So,” Ezra begins, watching me place the devices on the counter. “What would you have done if stealing didn’t work?”

“I don’t know offered them something.”

“Like what?” he snorts in response. “The only thing people like that would be interested in was sex or our gems.”

“As long as they were cute I wouldn’t have minded.”

“No! I wouldn’t have let that happen!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, besides I haven’t had sex in…oh my god…a year and six months. I haven’t had sex in a year and a half! How could this happen?”

“I wouldn’t have let you trade sex for parts.”

I didn’t hear him walk up behind me, but when I stood up and turned around Ezra was standing right behind me, barely any space between us. He grabs my face and presses his lips to mine softly, briefly, when he pulls back he asks, “Is this ok little shark?”

“Yes.”

The words are barely out of my mouth before he’s pushing me back into the wall and pressing so tightly against me, it’s hard to tell where his body starts and mine ends. He’s kissing me and runs his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance to my mouth, which I grant. Immediately, our tongues are working together, moving in sync with each other. My whole body is heating up at the feeling of him.

“Hmm…” He moans pulling back panting and laughing, “is that a wrench in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“Well lucky for you or not I don’t judge, it’s a screwdriver.” I respond cheerfully pulling it out of my pocket, he just chuckles in response and kisses me again, his hands going to the hem of my shirt before lifting it up and throwing it to the corner.

He looks at me and groans, kissing his way down my neck, the scratch of his stubble feeling delicious, causing me to moan. I push him back, taking his shirt off him before reattaching our lips. His hands drift down to the button of my pants, he unhooks it before pulling back, “Are you sure this is ok.”

“I’m positive,” I respond.

“I don’t want you to think I’m trying to take advantage of you.” He mentions desperately. He’s nervous that I will regret this I can tell.

Leaning forward and kissing him again I unbutton his pants and push both his pants and underwear to the floor. I start kissing down his neck, then to his collarbone where I make sure to leave a bruising bite mark. Slowly, I continue kissing down his chest and stomach before I get to his cock. I never paid attention to how large Ezra might be, but he’s long and thick, my fingers don’t even touch when I wrap my hand around him, maybe if my fingernails were longer. I lick up the shaft and slowly twirl my tongue around the frenulum. Ezra groans, reaching a hand out to brace himself on the wall. I move my tongue around his tip, then take him in my mouth, immediately deep throating him, humming around his cock as my throat spasms. He gasps and lays a hand on my head, holding my hair back. I glance up at him and wink, even with him deep in my throat, I still can’t take all of him, I keep my hand on his cock to move up and down the spot I can’t take. Pulling off his cock, I use my other hand to come up to massage his balls as I hollow out my cheeks and start bobbing my head. I pull off and swirl my tongue around his tip and frenulum again alternating those moves between sucking him, licking off the pre-cum that was leaking out then I take him in my mouth again. Ezra’s moaning and groaning above me, no longer looking at my face, but he has his eyes squeezed shut and his head leaning up against his arm.

“Uh…hugh…st-sto-stop!.” He chokes out. Immediately I pull off him. He’s panting so hard I think his chest will explode. “I need to be in you, I don’t want to cum in your mouth. But first, I want to taste you.”

He grabs me and throws me on the bed, laying on top of me before kissing me, then working his way down my neck. He bites my collar bone leaving his own mark before he begins sucking on my nipples. When he pulls off one, he blows on it before moving to the other. Finally, he starts making his way down to my pussy. He spreads my legs hooking them over his shoulder and bites the inside of both thighs. He licks a strip up my pussy before engulfing my clit with his mouth and sucking. The pleasure is intense and he slips his tongue inside, swirling it around, before moving to my clit and swirling it around there. He presses down on it with his tongue, moving his tongue in circles around it. I’m writhing so much, he’s just moving with me, at one point my back arches so high off the bed Ezra has to kneel to keep his mouth on me. I never thought oral could bring me this much pleasure without him even adding his fingers. He grabs my hand and holds it, lacing our fingers together. My body is currently on fire, that or someone has poured lava on me, I’m sweating and my orgasm is building. Ezra just keeps going, he’s not letting up at all. He puts more pressure on my clit with his tongue and I’m coming.

“F-F-Fuck Ez-aah!” I scream as I come.

My body is convulsing in aftershocks from my orgasm, but he doesn’t stop, he still has his mouth on my, sucking, swirling and varying the pressure he’s putting on my clit. When he finally removes his mouth he licks another strip up my pussy, but then immediately goes right back to sucking on my clit. This time he adds two fingers inside me curling them. His fingers are long and they hit my g-spot, it doesn’t take long for my second orgasm to overtake me. What I don’t realize was that I had brought my hand up to grab his hair, my grip as so tight I thought I was going to rip it out. Once I came down from my high he was still licking me, but this time he was licking my juices up, when he was done he sat up and licking his fingers off then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before licking that as well.

“You are the best thing I have ever tasted in my life!” He exclaims, kissing his way up my body. “But now, it’s time for me to indulge in you in another way.”

Before he can position himself, I hook my arm around his and push him over on his back. “You pleasured me twice, now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

I hover over his dick before slowly sliding down it. Immediately, his hands fly up and grab my waist holding me still, he’s already panting. I wait for what feels like an eternity before I say, “I need to move Ezra.”

He can’t speak he just nods vigorously and I start moving up and down, slowly at first, but I begin moving faster. As I bounce up and down on his cock my tits start bouncing, Ezra reaches up and grabs them, I know that I will have bruises from it later. Ez starts writhing underneath me, moaning louder than I’ve ever heard him when I change my movements and start circling my hips as I move up and down, I didn’t think he could get louder, but he did. The best advice I ever got for having sex is to spell coconut with your hips, it works and Ezra is definitely enjoying it. Both of us are covered in sweat and he begins thrusting upward into me as hard as he can. One of his hands comes down and he starts rubbing my clit. I can feel my orgasm bubbling inside of me when Ezra cums, he lunges upwards and bites down on my shoulder. The feeling of him pouring into me and biting down on me pushes me over the edge and I join him. After a few moments of holding me, Ezra falls back down and I roll off of him.

“That…was…the…best.” Ezra pants out. “Where did you…learn that…with your hips.”

“Earth.”

“Oh kevva, if I die now it will be a happy man with no regrets.”

“Oh no, not know, I want some more once you’re able to get it up again,” I say rolling over and kissing his chest.

“You got it…” He pauses looking at me with concern.

“What?”

“I bite you.”

“Yeah so?”

“You’re bleeding.” I look at my shoulder and sure enough, the bite mark he left was gently oozing blood. Ezra leans over the bed and grabs a medkit, cleaning and bandaging the mark before, pulling me to him and lying down. We went six more rounds that night before he decided he needed sleep more than sex.

Waking up before him and I start to work on the tracker. I was almost done with it when I felt a pair of lips on my shoulder. “What are you working on?” Ezra asks between kisses.

“A tracker Mando gave me, it was damaged in the crash, and if I can get it working we may be getting off this rock…there, done.” The tracker starts blinking and excitement washes over me, ‘ _I did it! I actually fucking did it!_ ’ Those thoughts lasted about 3 seconds before it stopped blinking again. “Fuck!” I yell and throw the screwdriver across the room.

“It’s ok sharky.”

“It’s not fucking ok, that was our last hope, my backup plan. Without that we have nothing.”

“It’s going to be ok.” Ezra says kissing me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Twelve months, it’s been a year here. Ezra and I have been contacted by a group of mercs who claim they have found the queens lair, they need us to harvest for them and we agree. Ezra negotiated our ride out of here in exchange for a lower cut. However, everything began to go to shit. The mercs didn’t know about my increased hearing, and as we were harvesting I overheard them, they would be killing us anyway. Once I told Ez, he distracted them while I blew up the dig, it killed two of the mercs. We both ran to the woods but were chased by another. I ran distraction while Ezra got in a position to kill her. By the time I got back, she was dead but Ezra was grievously wounded.

“You need to go.” He pants out.

“Fuck you; I’m not going without you.”

“Please…go…”

“NO!”

“GO!” He shoves me away. I run back to the site in time to see the last merc dragging himself away from the ship before I could get any closer, the engine explodes. That fucker made sure if he couldn’t get off of here no one could. I begin searching everything, finally finding a med pack and oxygen filter and racing back to Ezra who was barely breathing. Once I hooked up his oxygen I seal his wound and carry him back to the mercs ship, placing him inside.

“I saw the engine, we can’t leave in this.”

“I know” I respond. “I just need you somewhere I can fix the wound, that way we can get back to our ship.” He just nods as I get back to work.

Once he was patched, I loot the ship, finding even more gems, and then I take what we harvested and begin helping Ezra back to the ship. When we get back to our ship I placed him on his bed and check his wound, so far so good. It was about an hour later I noticed our communication center began crackling. While we fixed it, it wasn’t able to reach long distances, which meant someone was close.

_“Crest…C…in…hear… I’m…woman…Y/H/C…Y/E/C…”_

Whoever it was, was still too far away for a clear message. It was about an hour later that the message came in clearer.

_“This is the Razor Crest, do you copy? Can anyone hear me? I’m looking for a woman with Y/H/C and Y/E/C. Please respond.”_

I was stunned; the message repeated two more times before I could move. Lunging at the coms and grabbing the mic I try to hail Mando, “Mando? Mando can you hear me?” I was holding my breath and didn’t even realize it until he began speaking again.

“Y/F/N?! You’re alive?!”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“I’m about 15 minutes out from the tracker location, is it with you or are you somewhere else?”

“It’s, it’s-I’m with it. I thought it was still broke, I didn’t realize it was actually transmitting.”

“I’m coming down. I’ll come to get you.”

“NO!” I shout, waking Ezra up. “You can’t, your helmet isn’t sealed airtight, and the dust will kill you. There’s a clearing 2 minutes from our ship land there keep the door closed until we get there and you hear me knock on the ramp. Once we are inside and the door is closed, turn in the oxygen scrubbers and then take off.”

“We?’

“My partner Ezra, I’m not leaving him.”

“Ok. I’m entering atmo now. I’ll see you there.”

As soon as I stop talking, I begin packing the gems and everything we need. Ezra was in his suit and ready to go. We left the ship and head towards the _Razor Crest_ , walking for about a minute before Ezra begins to slow done. Despite the amount of gear attached to my back, I grab his arm and loop it around my neck, pulling him with me.

When we get to the _Razor Crest,_ I don’t think I had ever seen anything so beautiful. I move as fast as I can and pound on the side of the ship. The ramp opens and I pull Ezra inside, immediately shutting to door.

“We’re on, start the scrubbers and get us the hell out of here.” I yell to Mando. It didn’t take long for the scrubbers to signal being done, as I strip Ezra from his suit I felt the ship start moving.

I begin to treat Ezra’s wound with bacta, knowing it would be able to kill any issues from the dust. Once I wrap his wounds and made sure he was sleeping soundly, I rip my suit off and practically fly up the ladder. Getting to the cockpit Mando comes rushing out wrapping me in a hug. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you for the past year.” He exclaims. “I thought you were dead but I couldn’t stop looking. No one on station 5 would tell me anything so I had to go planet to planet. Finally, that tracker turned on, it took me four months to get here.” He places his forehead against mine. “Do you still trust me?’

“Yes.” I respond without hesitation. He pulls out a cloth wrapped around his hand and begins tying it around my eyes. I hear him set something metal down and then he touches my face, cupping my cheeks, I can’t figure out what was going on until I feel a pair of lips touch mine. At first, it was soft, but then Mando kissed me harder, pushing me up against the wall pinning me there.

When he pulls away, he left his forehead against mine, “I thought I lost you cyar’ika.” With that he kisses me again, hard, pushing up against me as much as he could, grinding his hips against mine.

“Din.” I gasp, “I need you.”

“I need you too.” He moans back, grinding against me again pushing me into his room.


	3. Where Do I Belong? Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, threesome, blood, violence, death, 18+ only, amateur writing

“Oh god, I need you.” Mando moans against my mouth as he pulled me into his room, I heard his door shut behind me and he pushes me against it. Mando captures my mouth again pressing against me with his whole body.

“Hmm,” I moan placing my hands on the hem of his pants, “Take your clothes off.” 

He moves back but never fully left my grip. I heard his armor hitting the ground before he steps back completely. It isn’t long before he moves forward again and places my hands back on his hips. I could feel the hem of his shirt move upwards, my fingers brushing against his soft, bare skin.

“Take your pants off.” I said, running my hand over his stomach. I could feel and hear him dropping them to the floor. I ran my hand down his stomach to the base of his cock and wrap my hand around it. ‘ _Jesus_ ’ I think, ‘ _and I thought Ezra was big_.’ “Get on the bed.” I keep my grip on his cock and begin to move him backwards. As soon as his legs hit the bed, I push him down, kneeling in front of him.

“Y-You do-don’t have to do th-this.” Mando stutters.

“True, but I want to.” I lick up his cock then engulf it with my mouth before pulling off and slowly moving my hand up and down it. I can feel his body tensing, “Tell me what you want Din.”

“I…I…I want your mouth on my cock.” He gasps, making me smile.

“You’re breathing kind of hard up there Din, I’ve barely even started.” I respond to him smirking, Mando’s response if to jerk his hips upwards in my hand.

“Pl-Please.”

I smile up at him, giving his frenulum a quick but gentle lick, and then gently drag my tongue over the very tip, before reaching out to tickle his balls with my fingertips. I kiss his thigh then go back to gentle flicking my tongue on his frenulum moving it up and down and side to side, following with a circular motion. Mando’s hands fly to my head tugging on my hair.

“Oh my god, please don’t stop.” He whines.

“I’ve barely started.” I say smirking back, before kissing my way down his cock then moving back to place a kiss to his tip, and then licking up the pre-cum that was leaking out. I hold him as steady as possible then start using my tongue to make a slow circular motion on the top of his penis. He grips my head harder when I alternate the direction and speed, he’s breathing harder and I can hear his breath catch when I suddenly deep throat him, my throat spasms around him and I hum, the vibration driving him crazy as I feel his legs tighten at my side. I slowly pull off him, making sure he gets a nice popping noise as I release him.

“Fuck, Fuck.” Mando pants out trying to release my hair but he ends up grabbing it again.

I rub the tip of my finger over his head, gathering as much pre-cum as I could and before licking it off my finger. I place my hand at the base of his cock moving it up and down a few times. Then I hollow out my cheeks, making an ‘O’ shape with my mouth before engulfing him and bobbing my head up and down, taking him as deep as I can without gagging, moving my hand in sync with my mouth to make sure all of him gets attention. My other hand is currently fondling his balls. Every once in a while I pull my mouth off to run over his tip and frenulum again.

Mando is panting and gasping above me, “F-Fuck…I-I’m…gonna…gonna cum i-if you d-don’t st-stop.” I deep throat him one more time and hum, before pulling off and slowly rising, kissing my way up his body till I reach the junction between his shoulder and neck and bite down. He hisses and grabs at my waist, I’m kissing the mark I made and licking it to make it feel better when Mando grabs my face and kisses me again.

“I want to return the favor, but I’ve never…” Mando trails off, I understand what he’s saying and it makes sense to me.

“It’s ok; I’ll teach you how to later, but now I need you inside of me.” I tell him, giving him another kiss.

He coughs a little, “I’m not…exactly experienced in that aspect either…I’ve only been with one other…it just…I don’t know…”

“It puts you in a vulnerable position and you didn’t like that I’m guessing.”

“Yes…” He almost sounds ashamed.

“That’s ok, we’ll take this slow. Do you want to be on top and in control or do you want me to do it.”

“I’d like to be in control tonight.”

“Ok, just do what feels natural.” He sets his forehead against mine and I feel him nod his head.

He takes my hand and wraps his other around my waist, laying me on the bed. I shuffle to the top and he follows, hovering over me. “I’ve…I’ve tried to have sex one other time but…she…she didn’t like the look of my-“

“It’s big,” I interrupt him, “Some women can get scared of that, but I’m not or I wouldn’t let you touch me right now. I want this.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

He slowly runs his tip over my folds a few times, gathering the wetness that has collected there before sinking inside of me slowly, the speed at which he enters me seems to be more painful than him stretching me. Part of me is grateful for his concern, the other just wants him to pound me through his bed. He lays his forehead on mine as he continues pushing in and when he bottomed out, he took in a deep breath before exhaling shakily, the warm air hitting my face. I, on the other hand, had completely forgotten how to breathe, on account of how good he felt inside of me right now. When I finally took a breath in I moan out, loud.

“Can…c-can I start moving now?” Mando asks, sounding tense.

“Gods yes, please move.” I respond while wrapping my legs around his hips and crossing my ankles below his ass.

He doesn’t pull back far but uses all his strength to thrust forward and if the bed wasn’t bolted to the floor, I’m pretty sure it would have smashed into the wall at the force of that thrust. He’s thrusting and grunting as I uncross my ankles, digging my heels into the back of his thighs and using them to push him back into me on each thrust. He begins moving faster and I start running one hand through his hair while the other digs into his back, I’m pretty sure I drew blood at some point.

“You feel So. Fucking. Good.” He says thrusting extra hard on each word.

“Fuck your good. Keep going, harder, faster.” He begins to quicken his pace as I raise my hips to meet each thrust. “Din, take your hand and start rubbing my clit.” I grab his hand before he can move it, lick his fingers, and then lead them to where I need them.

“I-I don’t think I’ll last much longer.” He groans.

“Oh, fuck…that’s ok…just keep going.”

“Can I cum in you? Please, tell me I can cum in your pussy…Fuck please, please, please.” He was whining but got quieter each time he said please like he was running out of air.

“Do it, give me every last drop.”

I can feel his body tensing as mine joins him; he gives five more thrusts before spilling himself inside me, making sure he was seated fully in me. As he comes, he bites me on the shoulder while he moans, just like Ezra did but on the opposite side. At the feeling of both the pain and pleasure, I come around him hard, seeing stars behind the blindfold and losing all my senses for what feels like an eternity. It isn’t until I feel him collapse on top of me that I begin to come back to my senses.

“That was incredible,” He says panting, “Did I hurt you?”

I shake my head no, “No, that was amazing.”

His head was lying on my breasts as he recovers; he kisses my right one before biting on it and then sucking the mark. “I think you marked me enough.” I say to him, running my hand through his hair.

“Mmhmm.” He pulls out of me, both of us gasping, he moves beside me before pulling me against him. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you so much.” It almost sounds like he’s crying. “I had no one really, just wondering around here alone. It never bothered me before, but now…I just missed you.”

I roll over to face him, finding his mouth with my hand before kissing him. “I knew you’d find me somehow. After all, you are the best bounty hunter out here.” I hear him chuckle before he wraps his arms around me as we doze off.

It wasn’t long before I woke, I may have slept maybe an hour. Mando was gone and my blindfold removed. My clothes are neatly folded at the foot of the bed. Getting dressed I head to the cockpit, seeing Mando flying the _Crest_.

“There was an alarm sounding, we were approaching an asteroid belt. That’s why I left.” He says.

“That’s ok. I’m going to go check on Ezra.” I turn and walk down the ladder, finding Ezra still asleep, removing his bandage I check the wound. It was pretty much healed, ‘ _we sure could use this stuff on Earth_ ’ I think. I hear Mando come down the ladder and stop beside me. “Hand me a new bandage please,” I ask still cleaning the wound. However, Mando didn’t move an inch, he just stands there with his helmet locked on Ezra’s face. “Din?…Din!…DIN!” That snaps him out of it.

“What?” He asks turning to me.

“Hand me a bandage.” He turns around to grab one.

“What’s wrong?” I ask taking it from him.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, I’m just not used to having others on my ship, besides you.” I know it’s a lie but decide to just nod. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.

“I’m going up to the cockpit.”

“K, I’ll be up in a minute.” Once I got Ezra situated, I head upstairs to talk to Mando. From what I hear from people, the talk I was about to have with him should be uncomfortable and painful. I don’t know why, we were not a couple when I slept with Ezra, and even now, Ezra and I are just fuck buddies, not an actual couple. That’s why I slept with Mando. If I had actually been in a relationship with either, I never would have slept with the other. However, according to the _normal_ people who understand feelings, the general consensus is that people don’t like hearing about things like this.

“Din, we need to talk.” I state, sitting down in the co-pilot seat. He sets the ship’s autopilot and turns to me. “We were friends when I left, we still are, but I need you to know that when I was on the green, I had sex with Ezra. Now I don’t know what you think this is, but you have a right to know, just like he will.”

Mando just looks down towards his boots, “Thank you…for telling me…I-”

Suddenly, we hear noise coming from the cargo hold, cutting off whatever Mando wants to say. I glance back and he nods, letting me know it’s ok to go. As I approach the ladder, I can hear things moving, Ezra’s searching for something. Dropping down I see Ezra dumping out the bags, looking for something.

“Ezra?” I ask. He stops what he’s doing and turns to me slowly. Once our eyes make contact he lets out a choked sob, lunging at me, crushing me in his embrace.

“I thought…I thought the mercs took me, that they wou-would have killed you and left you on the green.” He replies nuzzling his face into my hair. “I was looking for a gun. I wanted to go back. I was going to force them to return for you.”

“It’s ok.” I retort hugging him back. “We’re ok.”

Mando drops down behind me causing Ezra to tense. “It’s ok Ez. This is Mando.”

Ezra looks at me then back at Mando, slowly offering Mando his hand, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Mando tilts his head at Ezra’s hand then turns to me for a second, then back to Ezra. “Hello.” His helmet looks at me and he nods before heading back up the ladder.

“Not a talker that one is he?” Ezra asks.

“No,” I reply. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but better. I don’t remember getting here.”

“What’s the last thing you do remember? Sit down.” I say gesturing to the cot he was laying on. When he sat, I took a seat next to him.

“I remember getting stabbed and telling you to go. Then you came back…that’s it. I just remember seeing your face.”

I just nod. “Turns out the tracker I worked on months ago worked. Mando locked on to it and found us. I was able to carry you to his ship and fix you with some bacta spray.”

“Thank you.”

“Ezra we need to talk.”

“Ok.” He nods looking at me.

“When we got back here after I fixed you, I had sex with Mando. Mando and I were not together before I went to the green and as for you and me, I believe I am correct in assuming that we were simply fuck buddies. Had I been in a relationship with either of you, it never would have happened with the other, but you deserve to know, as did he.”

“Oh…Ok…I do appreciate you telling me and your candor on the situation…Now I believe it would be remiss of us to ignore the Mandalorian sitting all by his lonesome above. Shall we go visit him?” Ezra states as he stands and offers me his hand. I take it and lead him to the cockpit where Mando’s sitting.

Without turning around Mando asks, “Where would you like to be dropped, Ezra?”

“I don’t know,” Ezra replies then looks to me, “Where would you like to go little shark?”

I saw Mando tense at this before stating, “She is staying here.” There was no argument in his voice until he looks at me and says, “Only if you want to.”

Ezra begins chuckling, “The thought of leaving her here is preposterous. We have survived a year of hell together, and we deserve to enjoy the spoils of our hard work with one another.” He then looks at me, “If you agree to these terms little shark.”

Mando spins to face Ezra, growling as he speaks, “She’s not going anywhere with you.”

“And she’s not staying with you.” Ezra spits back.

Before I can even blink Mando lunges from his chair, grabbing Ezra by the neck of his shirt and smashing his head into the wall not once but twice. Ezra was able to punch Mando in the ribs and kick him away, but Mando recovers to fast, tackling Ezra to the ground and pulling a blaster out, holding it to Ezra’s chin.

“ENOUGH!” I yell, ripping Mando away from Ezra. “If you guys keep this up, I will choose neither and go my own way.” Neither man seems to like that, immediately saying no.

“If I may be so bold to suggest a solution to our dilemma,” Ezra says holding his hands up in a placating manner when Mando makes a hostile movement. “I propose that I stay on this ship until she decides what to do. I will pull my weight around here. None of us will fornicate nor kiss when she decides we will graciously accept her decision and move on then.”

“…Fine.” Mando grounds out before turning to sit back down. As soon as Mando’s gone Ezra groans holding his head, I walk over and feel it causing him to hiss.

“There’s no blood,” I say, “But you have an impressive bump starting. Let’s go put a cold press on it.”

I lead him downstairs and place an ice pack on his head when he sits down.

“I’ll win you over by then little shark.” He whispers to me.

________________________________________________________________

It’s been two and a half months since Mando found Ezra and I, at first it was rough, they hated each other, but after a few weeks, they began talking more and getting along, Mando didn’t seem to mind Ezra’s ramblings and Ezra respected Mando’s way. The real turning point was when Ezra saved Mando’s life. Now, Ezra can hold his own in a fight, but he’s not a fighter, he’s a scrapper, so his job is to stay behind while Mando and I find the bounties. We’ve been lucky to have him because a few times people have tried to steal from the _Crest_ and he’s stopped them. One day Mando and I split up to each get a bounty, Mando returned to the ship first. What he didn’t realize was before he got there the bounties friends had planned an ambush, by the time Ezra arrived, Mando was on his knees hands bound and a blaster being held to the base of his neck. If the bounty didn’t feel the need to gloat about outsmarting a Mandalorian, Mando would be dead, but Ezra was able to shoot the man with a gun to Mando’s head and the chaos that ensued allowed Mando to escape, kill the group, recapture the bounty, and get back to the ship safely.

The next change came when Ezra was selling some of the smaller gems we found on the green and was mugged. He’d been stabbed and was lying on the ground, while the muggers were about to smash his head in, Mando found them on accident and charged, getting Ezra out of there alive, with all the money he had made. Those two became two peas in a pod, to the point that Mando told Ezra his real name and invited Ezra to remain on the ship for as long as he wanted, Ezra accepted. Mando began removing his helmet in front of Ezra, well, not really in front of him, we would eat dinner together, Ezra and I facing one direction while Mando leaned against our backs. This was how much Mando trusted both of us, removing his helmet and trusting us not to sneak a peak.

It was about month three that things between us changed. I had told them all about my home and how I was raised, how we were taught to think, and what relationships were like. One day when I was walking back to the ship from delivering a bounty, I found both of them sitting together at the table, staring at me as I entered the ship.

“Why are you two grinning like the Cheshire cat?” I ask setting our credits down and closing the ramp.

“You can’t see my face.” Mando deadpanned.

“What’s a Cheshire cat?” Ezra inquires.

“It’s a cartoon cat from earth that’s known for a mischievous grin. And I know you’re smiling Din because I can see it in your body language.”

“Well, I think it’s time to begin,” Ezra says happily, as he looks between Mando and myself. “You little shark, have a decision to make about us.” My face fell. I enjoy what we have; the three of us here, now it’s time to choose.

“Or…” Mando starts gesturing for Ezra to finish.

“Or.” Ezra begins. “We have discussed this possibility ad nauseam and have both agreed it is what we want. We have become somewhat of a family and we would not want anything to destroy the happiness we’ve created. Which is why we ask to partake in one of the Earth customs you have construed to us, a custom practiced in many other societies spread amongst the stars…polyamory.” Ezra and Mando stand from their seats and begin walking towards me. “We’d share in making decisions, we’d be equals, we’d be in a relationship, we’d sleep together,” Ezra leans down to my ear, “We’d fuck together.”

He kisses me hungrily as Mando places one hand on my lower stomach and moves to hug me from behind. It was meant to be comforting and intimate since he couldn’t kiss me as Ezra could, and it is.

“What do you say sharky?”

“How do we seal this deal?”

Ezra smiles and Mando’s hands travel up to my breasts to squeeze them. Mando places his helmet next to my ear and says, “First you strip and then you blow him.”

Ezra and I immediately begin undressing as Mando stands behind me, sans gloves, stroking my spine. Once we’re naked Ezra grabs my hand and brings me over to the spare bunk where he sits in front of me, low enough for me to kneel in front of him, but high enough that I couldn’t sit on my heels. I kiss him as Mando walks away. “Where are you going?” I ask.

“To grab something, you begin.” He responds disappearing up the ladder.

I look back at Ezra whose pupils were blown. He pulls me to his mouth and begins kissing me hungrily. I pull away and begin kissing down his chest, biting his collarbone.

“You have two scars,” Ezra states running one hand over my collarbone and the other over my shoulder. “Not very noticeable, not complete, this one here,” he strokes my collarbone, “Is from when I bit you the first time we had sex. And this one on your shoulder is from the first time you and Mando had sex. I think that was the first sign we should have all done this.”

I continue kissing down his body till I reach his cock and I kneel. Lowering my mouth to it, kissing the tip and the whole way to the base, I then licking it back to the tip.

Mando comes down the ladder then completely naked except for his helmet and underwear, but he was holding two strips of fabric. “You two are going to wear these for me.” He states tying a blindfold around Ezra’s head.

Ezra tenses and immediately grips my hair and Mando’s hip before relaxing. “This is not something I am accustomed to, but I have read that denying yourself one sense helps increase the others enough to make things more pleasurable.”

Mando moves behind me and ties his blindfold around my eyes. I reach up my hands, one to take Ezra and the other to take Mando, but he stops me. “No, not yet.” I hear him take off his helmet and felt his underwear drop near me. “Our partner Ezra has instructed me on how to eat your pussy, and that is what I want to do while you blow him.”

I instantly feel a flood of warmth move through me. “What about you?” I ask.

“For the first time I will be able to taste a woman, but not just any woman, _you_.” He whispers into my ear, nuzzling his face into my hair. “That’s all the pleasure I need.”

If I could cum from words alone, I would have. At his words, I felt Ezra’s cock twitch and I apply a little more pressure to my grip causing him to groan. I lick Ezra’s cock and then engulf it in my mouth to properly lubricate it before I move my hand up and down slowly. I flick my tongue around his frenulum, moving it in circular motions then side to side, causing him to groan. Slowly, I run my tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip, licking the pre-cum, and then swirling my tongue over his tip. I bring my hand up to tickle his balls and he grabs my hair. Sliding my hand down to the base of his cock I deep throat him, holding him there as my throat spasms and I begin humming.

“Ah, Fuck.” He groans, jerking his hips. Just as I pull off him, I feel Mando lay down behind me and slide under my pussy, I feel him brace his hands on my hips and then he gives me a lick.

“Mando!” I exclaim.

“Hmm, you taste good.” He licks me a few more times and inserts his tongue inside me, and then licks me again. “So fucking good, better than I ever thought possible.”

As he goes back to licking me, I go back to making circular motions around the head of Ezra’s penis. I alternate between that and tickling the frenulum with my tongue, finally, I hollow my cheeks and engulf him, bobbing my head up and down, going as deep as possible, alternating between that and tickling his frenulum and tip. He’s gripping my head applying careful pressure as we go.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, shit.” Ezra’s swearing, I pull off and grin at him.

“Not very articulate now are you.” I smile and return to sucking him off while he groans and grunts.

Below me, Mando places his lips over my clit and starts sucking, causing me to gasp and instinctually try to raise my hips; he places an iron grip on them. He carefully holds my clit in his mouth the runs his tongue over it, going different speeds, applying and taking away pressure. He removes his mouth and licks up me again, before placing his mouth back on my clit. I can feel the muscles in my stomach tightening. Ezra’s panting and groaning, while Mando is below me moaning, it’s all too much.

“You need to stop, I won’t last much longer.” Ezra pants pulling me off him and leaning down to kiss me.

Just then, Mando enters a finger into me, then removes it entering two, making me gasp into Ezra’s mouth. Mando curls his fingers hitting my g-spot. “Oh, gods Din.” My hands fly down to his hair and I tug on it hard. He keeps going, sucking harder on me. Finally, the tension in my core snaps and I come, hard. “DIN!” I scream as I cum in his mouth.

As I’m coming down, Mando gives me a few more licks before pulling away. He kisses my shoulder then pulls me back against him, turns my head and kisses me on the mouth. “Follow me.” He says, standing me up and walking a few steps away. “Now get on all fours.” I listen to him and get down. I hear him walk away and come back this time with Ezra in tow. “Here.” He says to Ezra. I feel his hands touch my hips as he gets in position behind me. Ezra runs his cock up and down my folds before pushing in hard. I gasp just as Mando positions himself in front of my mouth and gently pushes in. I reach up a hand and grasp his cock, pulling him out, I want to give him some of the treatment I gave Ezra.

Ezra’s pounding in behind me hard, one hand gripping my hip the other reaching up to grab my tit. I can feel my second orgasm approaching. I lick Mando’s frenulum tickling it and swirling his head before taking him in my mouth and bobbing up and down. He swears and begins thrusting into me a few times. Every once in awhile I stop bobbing to either deep throat him or lick his tip and frenulum, he groaning and I can feel the sweat on his the skin of his thighs.

“Wait, w-wait…wait,” Mando says breathlessly. Just as he pulls away I hear Ezra give a loud groan as he grabs my hair and pulls me up against him. One hand tangles in my hair the other grabbing my tit so hard it will have bruises. He’s still jerking his hips and thrusting into me, I feel Mando lean down and place his fingers on my clit rubbing it for me as he kisses me. With that added pleasure I cum, and I mean hard.

As Ezra feels my walls tighten around him he cums, grunting in my ear. “Fuck, fuck…I fucking love this pussy.” He says as he lowers me down gently and pulls out with a sigh.

“My turn.” Mando says moving behind me. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ I think, ‘ _this is heaven_.’

Before he thrusts in me Mando leans down and licks mine and Ezra’s cum that’s dribbling down my legs, the feeling making me instantly horny again. Mando places his hand on my shoulder blade and pushes me downwards so my face is resting on my forearm and my ass is in the air. Immediately, he slams inside of me, causing me to inhale sharply as he just sits there for a moment. Ezra blindly begins feeling around me until he feels my hand and grabs it, intertwining our fingers together. Mando places one hand on my hip and the other grabbing my shoulder as he starts fucking at a brutal pace.

“Oh, fuck your so fucking good. So fucking wet from both of you.” He begins rambling as he pounds me from behind. “Both of you looked so fucking good. You taste incredible. And your so tight, even after taking him, your still so fucking tight. How?!”

Ezra slowly drags himself to me, placing his lips on my arm and then moving them until he finds my mouth. He uses the hand not holding mine to find my clit to start rubbing it. At this point I’m oversensitive and it hurts but in the best possible way. I can feel my third orgasm growing faster than before.

“Fuck, f-f-fuck, fu-fuckkkk, you’re getting tighter, you’r-you’re gonna cum, shit, fu-fuck so am I.” Mando increases his pace, really slamming into me now. “C-c-cum with me now, cum with me.” As soon as I feel him start to release inside of me I scream and cum with him. He collapses on me then pulls out and rolls on his side, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me flush against him, I feel him reach over and pull Ezra against me. I can feel both of them oozing out of me, but I can’t bring myself to go clean up, I just need to rest. Mando begins shifting, rolling over and then I feel a pillow placed under my head and another being handed to Ezra, that’s when I realizing we are laying on a blanket. ‘ _When did he put that there_?’ I think. Mando pulls a blanket over all three of us then snuggles against me.

“Do you want me to put my helmet on?” Mando asks.

“No!” Ezra and I practically shout in unison.

“We can sleep blindfolded,” I say after. With that we all drift off to sleep, entangled with one another.

The next morning I think ‘ _that was the best night’s sleep I ever had_.’ I feel Mando shuffle and begin to stand.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“To get my helmet.”

“You don’t need it, we are both blindfolded,” Ezra replies.

“I want to see your eyes.” He says from under his helmet. “Take off the blindfolds.”

Ezra and I remove our covers, blinking at the dimmed lights. I hold my hand out to Mando and pull him to me, then lean over to kiss Ezra, finally kissing Mando’s shoulder. “I think this was a great idea.” I say stretching. “How long were you planning this?”

“Halfway through the first month,” Mando responds.

I just smile at them then say, “I need to shower.”

Ezra throws the blankets off all of us and goes to help me up but ends up groaning and leaning in to kiss me. I glance and Mando and see him staring where Ezra was, at the mess between my legs, all over my thighs and all over the blanket. “How about I shower and we go for round two?” I ask.

“How about we have round two now, and then round three after you shower?” Ezra asks giving me an extremely hungry look.

“That works for me,” Mando replies.

“Fine, let’s go.”

*4 hours later*

I was lying in the bunk relaxing as Mando and Ezra were elsewhere in the ship. I was sore, but it was a delicious sore. I think things are going to work out here. Finally deciding it’s time to get up, I crawl off the bed but by the time I get to the door, Mando’s standing there. “You should be resting.” He says.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re in pain. You need to rest.”

“Listen to him, just for a few more hours at least. Please.” Ezra says from behind Mando.

“It’s a not really pain, more achy, like I had a great workout a good pain, a nice pain.”

“Lay down.” They say in unison.

“Fine, but under one condition…you join me…just for a nap of course.” I say crawling back up the bed on all fours. As I sit down I look at them and see them staring at each other before they nod and come in with me. ‘ _Yeah_ ,’ I think, ‘ _this is good_.’

________________________________________________________________

It’s been 6 months since the three of us have been together and things are going great. Of course, we have our fights, but it’s been all small things, we work together. We just dropped off a shipment of bounties and are taking a little break on an outer rim planet, not that that’s ever stopped us from getting in trouble. Part of the problem is because people don’t like strangers, the other problem is that they see a Mandalorian and immediately want to challenge him, and finally when they see him, they want his help, which is what’s happening now. A village hired us to protect them from raiders who killed multiple citizens, stole their food, and most of their money.

“We are only going to scout the premises; it’s going to be light recon.” Mando states looking in my direction.

“I know,” I reply, while I finish packing my bag.

“Light recon!” He says again.

“Yeah…”

“He’s trying to politely ask you why you packed five pounds worth of explosives.” Ezra responds from where he was laying down.

“Oh, I wanna be prepared,” I shrug. “And to be honest, when has anything we’ve planned on doing EVER gone our way? Don’t sigh at me.”

“Well, what do you presume I do while you two are off having an adventure?” Ezra inquires.

“Stay here,” I state.

“You are going to keep watch for anything suspicious and keep us informed of any changes,” Mando begins. “You’re also going to work with some of the locals, they’re hiding something, try to figure it out.”

“And may I ask why I am being left behind from your little adventure.”

“Because,” I start as Mando and I walk out the door. “You don’t know how to fight, besides your gift for gab would be more useful here.”

“Fuck you too little shark.”

Mando and I walk through the woods, we don’t speak at all, ensuring we wouldn’t give ourselves away if we came across the wrong people, however, he stands close to me occasionally touching my hand with his. He can’t show the same affection that Ezra could because of his helmet, but he likes to use little touches any time he’s close to either of us as a way to show his affection.

It takes us about 30 minutes before we find the camp the raiders were holed up in, and it wasn’t good. These weren’t just raiders, they were an extremely violent crime syndicate working out of many different planets, and they’re main crimes, murder and slavery. That’s what they were hiding, the fact that their enemies are a well-connected group of criminals.

“This isn’t good,” I say watching the slavers, “It doesn’t matter if the village runs, as long as they stay on the planet they’ll be targets.”

“You still have those explosives?” Mando asks me.

“Of course, you take this side, I’ll take that one.” I hand Mando half the explosives then go to the other side of the camp.

Mando and I were surrounding the camp with explosives, leaving a single narrow corridor empty that they could run through where we would take them out, some may escape but hopefully, they would leave the planet and not return. Once we finish our job, we met together and begin our way back to the _Razor Crest_ we would need more supplies if we were going to pull this off.

“Ezra come in,” I call him on coms.

“Yes, little shark?” He replies

“We have a plan, you need to have the villagers set up a perimeter and prepare for a potential attack tonight.”

“Where will you two be?”

“At the camp.”

“Be careful.”

“You too.” Mando and I said in unison.

Mando and I each take heavy blasters and a Gatling gun and leave for the camp, arriving at nightfall. Once there we set the automated Gatling guns on one side of the corridor and get into position on the other.

“On three,” Mando says, “One…two…three.”

I pull the trigger for the detonator and the explosives begin firing, pushing everyone towards our corridor. As they run, they immediately begin firing in all directions. With the help of the two other guns, we manage to wipe out almost all of the slavers before it was over.

“That was too easy,” I tell Mando as we stand there surveying the damage, he just shakes his head looking around.

“We should get going.” He says gathering the two other guns. We don’t get far before we run into more trouble.

“This isn’t good,” I grumble with my back against Mando’s.

“How can you tell?” He asks sarcastically watching the people approaching us.

“Well you see how they’re surrounding us and all heavily armed, I think that’s a dead giveaway.”

A man who I assumed was the leader step forward, “Put your weapons down, and your deaths will be painless.”

“No thanks,” I shoot back at him.

“We won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“Go ahead.”

As soon as the words left my mouth guns start firing, but it wasn’t from the raiders, nor Mando and myself. Once the chaos ends, Ezra steps over the crest of a small hill. “Here I am, saving you when I was told I should stay away, now, I think you two owe me an apology,” He says smirking as he walked closer to us. Once he was standing in front of us, he grins and states, “I intend on collecting tonight.”

We check the forest but can’t find a sign of any remaining raiders, the villagers pay us and we returned to the ship. Once Mando breaks through the atmosphere he set the autopilot and comes down to the cargo hold with Ezra and I. Ezra was adamant on collecting that night, 3 different times, not that anyone complained.

________________________________________________________________

About a month later Ezra joined me in the market, we were selling some of our gems to collectors, only selling them, as we needed.

“Have you noticed Mando acting a little strange lately?” I ask Ezra as we return to the ship.

“Yes. Since we disposed of the slavers.” He responds, looking at some of the market stalls.

“It’s not like he’s closed off, just different, somethings on his mind.”

“I’m worried about him, but he refuses to talk about it.”

Once we get our supplies and return to the _Crest_ , I yell up to Mando that we’re ready to leave. He comes down not too long after, Ezra and I are busy putting supplies away when he clears his throat to get our attention, when we turn around we both drop what we’re holding.

“Oh fuck!” “Holy hell!”


	4. Where Do I Belong? Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex (wrap it up), consensual orgasm torture(?), blood, violence (More than usual), death, killing, 18+, amateur writing

“Holy Hell!” “Oh fuck!” Ezra and I exclaim at the same time.

“Who did this to you?” I ask Mando.

“No one,” he replies carefully.

“Someone had to of done this.”

“No one.”

“Just tell me and I’ll kill them.”

“I did it to myself.”

“That doesn’t make sense, right Ezra.” I state turning to Ezra, who was just standing there with his mouth hanging open. “Ez…Ez…Ezra!”

“Wh-what?” He asks me, snapping out of his daze.

“Are you ok?” I question looking between him and Mando.

“I-wh-…are you seeing this?”

“Yes.”

“No, I mean are you actually seeing this, like you see what I see?”

“I’m going to need a little more than that, Ez.”

“He looks like me.”

“Or,” Mando begins, taking a step closer, “You look like me.”

I look between them, they can probably pass as brothers to me, but they aren’t identical to me and not just because of the scar on Ezra’s face or his blonde patch.

“I can see the difference, but you aren’t identical…wait is that why you froze when you first saw him?” I question Mando.

“…Yes.” He responds.

“Ezra’s skin is more tanned, his eyes are lighter, he’s got a blonde patch in his hair, a scar on his cheek below his eye, shorter hair, he has more facial hair, and his voice is different.” I begin to explain, trying to point out the differences to them. “Din is taller, not as tanned, I’m assuming because of the armor, his eyes are much darker, almost black, hair is a little shaggier, no scars, and his voice is a little deeper. You both have differences that make you unique, no matter how much you may look alike.” I take both their hands. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“No, not for me,” Mando admits, but he’s obviously had time to process this.

“No…we aren’t exactly alike…besides, I already had the opportunity to truly know Din, nothing can really change that.” Ezra concedes. “But how is this possible.”

“You know on Earth there is a theory that everyone has a doppelgänger,” I begin, “Maybe it’s the same here.”

“Doppelgänger?” They both inquire.

“People who look almost exactly alike, but are not related in any way.”

“Interesting,” Ezra comments while leading everyone to sit down.

“Din, why did you remove your helmet. What happens to your creed?” I inquire suddenly remembering what started this.

“We are only allowed to remove our helmets in front of family and life partners.”

“Life partners?”

“Soul partners. We are allowed to have two, one woman and…or one man.” Mando replies blushing.

“Sole partners…like…only the same work partners for life?” I ask confused, while most people on earth knew about the belief of soul mates we were not taught about it, so the knowledge was not something I’m familiar with so I was a little confused at this.

“You know little shark,” Ezra laughs out, “You are one of the smartest people I have ever met, and yet you can be absolutely clueless at times.” He finishes kissing my neck and working the buttons on my shirt off. “This is a very important and intimate moment Din is sharing with us. I think we should consummate it in an extraordinarily special way.” Both Mando and Ezra begin removing their clothes and I join them excited to see what they mean by special. “Do you trust us?”

‘ _Do I really trust them_?’ I think, there are few people in my life that I trust, 8 to be exact, and considering the number of people I know and have to depend on to keep me alive, that is an extraordinarily low number, trust wasn’t an easy thing for me. “Yes,” I whisper.

Mando walks over to a storage hold and pulls out a blanket to place on the floor, while Ezra pushes me against the wall and begins to eat me out. “We need you nice and wet for tonight,” he smirks, between the two of them, I orgasmed twice before they determine I’m ready.

Mando leads me to the blanket and lays down on it, pulling me down to straddle him. Lowering myself onto him I feel as he slowly enters me, it was almost as if he was wet as well. He gives a few thrusts, before pulling me flush against him to kiss me, when he stops he asks me, “We want to try something new. Do you want us to tell you or be surprised?”

“Surprise me,” I respond.

“Are you ok with this? Do you want this?”

“Yes, and yes,” I tell him causing him to pull me into a passionate kiss.

As he was kissing me, Ezra walks up behind me and leans over placing kisses down my back before very slowly pushing into my pussy with Mando. Gasping my eyes roll back into my head. I wasn’t a stranger to DVP, I’ve done it before, but with these two it felt different like it wasn’t just sex. Once Ezra is fully in me, he rests his head between my shoulder blades panting hard.

“Are you ok?” Both of them ask in unison.

“Yes,” I respond nodding my head vigorously. “Move!”

Slowly, Ezra begins moving as Mando lays below me giving a very slow lazy thrust, while Ezra picks up speed, but still moving slower than normal. When Ezra stops thrusting Mando begins taking his place with Ezra giving only the occasional slow thrust, and then both begin to move in sync, which brings me the most pleasure. Their hands are moving all over my body and they’re placing kisses wherever they can reach, sometimes stopping to suck marks into my skin. It’s one of the best feelings I’ve ever had during sex. Ezra reaches below me, one hand rubbing my clit and the other massaging Mando’s balls, I can feel Ezra’s stomach muscles tightening behind me and Mando begins to tighten below me as they both start panting and groaning louder. I shift back a little so I can reach back and tickle Ezra’s balls. It’s not long after that all three of us come, hard. We stay in that position for what feels like an eternity. Just breathing and alternating kissing each other. Laying down with Ezra behind me and Mando in front, both pressed so tight against me I can barely move. This is paradise.

About 15 minutes later, I open my eyes and extract my hand to touch Mando’s face. Running my hand over his face, I realize this wasn’t Mando, this is Din, no helmet, no blindfolds, and no armor, he’s truly as exposed as we are. “Din,” I whisper.

Opening his eyes he smiles at me, “Yes?”

“Soul partner…life partner…like a spouse? As someone, you chose forever, romantically? Not work-wise.” I ask.

“Yes. Is that…a problem…that I didn’t ask you about that first?” He inquires suddenly looking very concerned.

I think for a moment ‘ _is it a problem for me, do I really want to be tied to both of them forever, whether or not I remain here_?’ “No.” I respond, “It’s not a problem at all.”

He smiles one of the most genuine smiles I’ve ever seen, it was beautiful, and definitely a perfect sight to fall asleep to.

________________________________________________________________________

Entering the ship with our supplies, I yell up to the guys, “I’m on let’s go.”

The ramp shut and we immediately lift off the planet. Climbing the ladder I hear something odd…moaning…and mechanical humming? It’s coming from the cockpit.

“Ez?” I question as he comes into view. “What’s that noise-”

Entering the cockpit I see Din, arms and legs tied to the co-pilot chair, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, groaning, moaning, and writhing on the chair, his stomach covered with cum, and a vibrator tied to his dick.

“He has a safe word,” Ezra grins at me. “He just refuses to use it. I think he’s trying to prove a point or something.”

“Din…Din, look at me.” I say gently touching his face. He turns his head to me panting hard, “Just say the word.”

“N-n-n…n…no…I-I…” His stomach begins to tighten and I can tell he’s about to cum, so I lean down and kiss him, just as he releases all over himself, letting out a long deep groan.

“How long has he been like this because he is covered?” I ask Ezra.

“It’s not all his,” Ezra replies walking out of the cockpit. “He makes some of the best noises, I just couldn’t help myself, and he’s been tied up for about…3 and a half hours since you left.”

I lean down to give Din another kiss, as Ezra walks back in I turn to him saying, “Let him go, now Ezra.” I admit, seeing Mando like this and hearing him, instantly makes me wet. Throwing my stuff in our room I head back to the cockpit. Ezra finishes untying Din, who’s too tired to move and stands back up to look at me. Smiling at him I lean down to kiss Din, after I pull away he keeps his eyes on me, smiling again and kneeling I lick some of the cum off his stomach, swallowing it. I look at Din again and winked at him, gathering the rest of the cum on my tongue, standing I grab Ezra by the collar of his shirt, kiss him and transfer the cum to his mouth, both Mando and Ezra start moaning as Ezra swallows it.

Ezra immediately rips my shirt and bra off then pushes my pants and panties down my legs. As I take my shoes and socks off and throws everything into the corner, Ezra undresses while watching me move. When I turn back to him, he throws himself on the pilot’s chair then grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto his lap, urgently pushing inside me and thrusting at a frenzied pace. All you can hear in the room was panting and skin slapping together as I bounce up and down on Ezra’s cock.

“Turn around,” Ezra groans, “Let Din see you.”

Standing and turning around I make eye contact with Din as Ezra pulls me back and pushes into me again. I set my legs on either side of his so Din can watch his cock move in and out of my body, Ezra pulls them apart a little more and turns the chair so he’d have a better view. By the groan Mando releases, I know if he hadn’t been stuck like that for 3 and a half hours he’d be getting hard again.

Every time Ezra moves his hips back I raise my body then slam myself down as he thrusts back in me. Ez is biting my shoulder painfully hard as he squeezes my tits, grunting with every movement as his muscles begin to tense, he’s close. I move my hand to my clit when Ezra stops me and pulls my fingers to his mouth to lick them before putting them on my clit for me. He brings his hand back to my tit and squeezes, then moves to bite a new spot on the back of my shoulder. As I rub my clit my skin begins to heat up faster than I think it can, I’m sweating as Ezra’s biting and grip becoming harder and his pace becomes frantic. I look back to Din making eye contact and the look he gives me pushes me over the edge. I squeeze Ezra’s cock so hard he hisses and comes with me, pumping in and out until his orgasm was over. He begins kissing my back, as I stay seated on his cock, trying to catch my breath. Ezra turns my head to face him and he kisses me slowly, when he finally lets me go I stand up, feeling his cum leak down my thighs.

Walking by Din, he grabs my hand and pulls me to him, reaching up to my face and pulling it down to kiss him. Then he reaches a hand in between my thighs, running it up them and across my pussy, gathering as much of mine and Ezra’s cum as he can in his hand, and he licks it off, moaning at the taste. “You two always taste so good.” He says hoarsely. I squeeze his shoulder and go to clean myself up.

Returning, I cleaned both Din and Ezra off with a warm washcloth. “I believe we are supposed to be caring for you little shark, not the other way around,” Ezra states.

“You can do it another time, but now I think Din needs to rest. Why don’t we take him to bed?” I say holding my hands out for both my guys. Each takes a hand and I lead them to the bedroom, curling up against Din with Ezra spooning me, his arm draped across my side and resting on Mando’s stomach. We fall asleep together, with our limbs entwined; I never slept this well on Earth even after sex, something about these two made me feel safe, comfortable…loved?

_____________________________________________________________________________

The bounty we were after killed numerous hunters and he had a real problem with our little group in particular. It turns out that the small crime syndicate we wiped out on the little backwoods planet had three of his four brothers in it. He’s been killing bounty hunters left and right, whether they were after him or not, trying to see if he could get the guild to send us, it worked. Mando and I don’t want to admit it, but we’re worried about bringing Ezra on this mission, we’ve been training him to fight, but he still isn’t ready for a potentially major altercation, no matter what he says. However, he did manage to save us, so we decide to bring him along with us. I already scouted the area; they have a ship in the middle of their compound and eight buildings, four on each side, guards patrolling every 30 minutes and there are about 30 of them. We’ll flank the group, place explosives on the sides on the compound lining the buildings, not only will it force the group back, but these particular explosives will catch the ground and surrounding structures on fire, forcing the bounties inside to either come at me or Mando and Ezra.

“Ezra,” I call to him getting his attention, “You run ahead and rent us the bikes.” He nods and leaves, Mando and I gather all our equipment before following after him.

“I don’t like bringing him along,” Mando states, “I know he can take care of himself, but he doesn’t have the proper training, he could get hurt.”

“I know, but he did save our asses last time. We should just give him a chance.”

“Since when are you so supportive of this?”

“I’m not, but it’s already been decided so we should make the best out of it.”

Before Mando can respond Ezra comes jogging back, “Turns out two goons are at the rental place,” Ezra tells us, “If we approach it they will radio back to camp.”

“Fuck,” I curse turning around, grinning at what I spot a few feet away. “Ez,” I say nodding my head in its direction.

“No,” Mando says shaking his head. “We can’t just steal them.”

“Of course not,” I respond, “we’ll just borrow it for a little while…”

“While they aren’t looking.” Ezra finishes while grinning.

*Sigh* Once we get the outdated speeder bikes we head out to the compound, stopping and hiding the bikes about a mile out, we walk the rest of the way.

“Alright,” I announce while covering the bike, “You two take the right I’ll go left, if you see a guard, kill them, don’t let their weapons discharge.”

“Be safe.” They both tell me at the same time.

“You too.”

Getting closer to the compound I can hear people approaching, immediately lying on the ground and hiding in the brush I wait for them to pass, they’re walking in a single file line making themselves easy targets. As the last begins to pass, I jump out of the brush and force my knife through the base of his skull killing him instantly, and then drag his body into the bushes. I slowly make my way forward to the next man; before he can turn around; I grab his head and twist it, snapping his neck. Just as his body fell the third man spins in my direction. Lunging for him I jump bringing my knee up and hitting him square in the chest, causing him to drop his weapon and stumble backward. One of his hands went to his chest and the other to the blaster on his hip, grabbing and twisting his arm backward I hear it crack. I kick him into the tree, grab his hair to tilt his head back and drag my knife across his throat. Once he was down, I hide the two bodies before continuing to the compound.

Arriving, I begin rigging the explosives around the buildings and the perimeter I’m almost done when I feel a blaster against the back of my head. “Well looky what we have here,” an unknown voice chuckles, “Place everything on the ground and stand up slowly then turn around.”

I do what he says, placing my guns and the explosives down then stand. Turning around I see 6 men, only two with actual blasters, the rest had blades. They don’t take me seriously because the two with the guns immediately lower their weapons, leaving them exposed. Pulling two knives from my belt I throw them through their necks before turning to the man on the right who charges me with his blade. I dodge the swipe by moving to the outside of his body and grabbing his arm propelling him into the man coming from my left, the other man’s blade went through his chest, 3 down, 3 left. While one was stuck under his friend’s body the other two charge me, diving right I slice my blade across idiot one’s side and abdomen. As I stand idiot two kicks me in the chest sending me sprawling to the ground, as he gets closer I kick the side of his knee causing him to fall and embed my knife in the top of his head.

Just as I turn around idiot two hit me in the jaw knocking me backward. He brings his knife down towards my face but I’m able to block it by bracing my arms in an x position under his wrist, I use all my force to push his arms to the right opening up his left side and hit him in the face. As he goes down he lets go of his knife, both of us dive for it, I hit him in the face with my elbow, but he’s still able to push himself forward towards the knife faster. I jump on his back to hold him down and reach out grabbing the knife, he tries to throw me off, but I’m able to plunge the knife through his neck. Standing up to finish off the last one I realize he’s been stabbed by his friend’s blade and is already dead. Once I finish with the explosives, I go to get into position, clicking my radio to let him know I was ready.

Ezra detonates the explosives, causing everyone to begin running. I take cover as they begin shooting in all directions, but was able to kill at least 7 with single shots, Mando and Ezra radioing in that they got 9 meaning there were 5 left, not including our bounty. We begin pushing further into the compound. I run to the nearest building on the right to use as cover and begin moving forward. One man comes out from in between the buildings, gun held far in front of him. Grabbing his arm and pushing it down I punch him in the face; twisting the arm still in my grasp behind his back I hit his head off the wall. He immediately recovered and threw an elbow at me, luckily I catch it and ram his head into the building again before pulling out my blaster and shooting him in the head. As I was turning around a shot whizzed by my head, narrowly missing me. I see the shooter and shoot him in the stomach and chest. As I continue moving I see Mando and Ezra coming towards me signaling they already killed 3, which leaves the bounty. The three of us link up and a blast narrowly avoids Ezra’s head but gives the bounty’s position away, he runs and Mando chases him down, only to return seconds later with the bounty, who had a bullet hole in his leg. Mando throws him down and ties his hands as Ezra begins looking through crates to see their supplies.

“Are you ok?” Mando inquires approaching me.

“Yeah, just a few bruises.”

“Your bleeding.”

“Really?” I ask reaching up to touch my face and pulling away a hand covered in blood, those guys must have hit me harder than I realized.

“It’s not bad just minor lacerations,” Mando responds holding my chin in his hand. When he lets go he turns to walk towards Ezra a bullet hit his thigh guard and ricochets under his chest armor, he immediately falls to his knees as Ezra ran to catch him. I lunge at the bounty and knock the blaster out of his hand before pulling out my gun and pointing it at his head. He just smiles at me and mockingly says, “You can’t do anything to me.”

“The bounty said alive or _dead_ ,” I emphasize the last word watching his face fall. “Asshole.” I curse shooting him in the head. “Ezra how is he.”

“We can fix him with bacta if we get him back to the _Crest_ but he’s losing a lot of blood,” Ezra hollers putting pressure on the wound. “The bullets still in there.”

“Do they have a medkit here?”

“Not that I found.”

“Wrap his wound as tight as you can and we’ll head out.” As Ezra wraps Mando’s wound I grab a cloth and wrap the body in it, making it easier to drag back to the bikes.

When we get back to the _Razor Crest_ we ditch the bikes, throw the bounty in carbonite, and I begin to work on Mando.

“Ez, remove his helmet and stick this in his mouth,” I command handing him some thick leather. Ezra nods and goes to Mando, soothing him. “Remove his shirt as well.” I’m looking through our medkits to find bacta, bandages, and tweezers so I can remove the bolt, once I get them I return to Ezra and Mando. “Alright Ez, put the leather in his mouth to bite down on and hold him still, Din.” He sluggishly turns his head to look me right in the eyes and nods, letting me know he could handle what I’m about to do. “It’s gonna hurt and we’re out of painkillers, but you _will_ be fine.”

Once I begin digging in his abdomen looking for the bullet Mando screams and tries to move away. Ezra has to lay on top of Mando’s body to try to hold him down while whispering to Mando. Suddenly Mando’s body goes completely limp.

“He’s ok,” Ezra frantically says to me in a mix of a question and an attempt to soothe himself, by saying he’s going to be alright.

“He’s fine, just passed out…got it.” I hold the blaster bolt up for Ezra to see. “Ok, I have this handled, you go up and get us to Navarro.”

Ezra nods to me and then runs up the ladder. As I finish bandaging the wound after the bacta, Din wakes up.

“You saw it, right?” Mando whispers to me.

“You mean the bounty purposely aiming for Ezra? Yeah, I saw it.” I reply standing up to get Din a blanket. “Why do you think he did that?”

“Ezra was the one that led the villagers to make an ambush, he killed the bounties brother. Revenge?”

“If that’s the case, there’s still a brother out there. We have to keep an eye on him.”

“Agreed.”

Ezra returns downstairs. “How are you?” He questions Din.

“I’m good, get Y/N cleaned up now,” Mando replies.

Ezra nods and sits down in front of me to help clean my wounds. It takes us a day to make it back to Nevarro and we stay beside Mando’s cot the whole time.

“When we come back to Nevarro when I’m better, I want to take you to meet someone. There is a ceremony I’d like us to do.” Mando mentions one night.

“Ok.” Ezra and I respond, not bothering to ask, if he was mentioning it that means it’s important to him, and we’d do it.

____________________________________________________________________________

4 and a half hours, 4 and a half fucking hours I was gone, those assholes were trying to haggle the price on a job we already agreed to and finished. I was ready to kill them, but luckily, I got them to reconsider, unfortunately, it was only after one of their people tried to attack me and take the money I had. I killed him then threatened to kill everyone else if I was not paid what I was owed. I got the money but made an enemy, not a problem, but we wouldn’t be getting any more work from them. It’s been two months since Mando was hurt and he recovered fully, thankfully.

Climbing the ladder I see Din cleaning his blaster in front of our room. “Ready to take off?”

“Go ahead.” He replies. As I launch our ship and got away from the planet, I put it on autopilot and go to see Mando, who removes his helmet when he sees me.

“Where’s Ezra?” I question leaning down to kiss him.

He just nods to the bedroom door and tells me, “Open it.”

I stare at him as I walk to the door, once it opens I see Ezra. His hands are tied to the corner of the bed and so are his feet, and attached to his cock…is the vibrator. When he sees me, he begins to whimper and moan.

“Din.”

“He has a safe word,” Din retorts removing his armor. “Besides I told him I’d get him back for it when he did that to me.”

“Oh, am I to believe you came _on him_ as well?”

“Of course, he likes my sounds and I like his.” He smirks and kisses me hungrily. “Get undressed.”

As I walk towards Ezra I strip off my clothes and unbind his feet. Reaching out to him I remove the vibrator then crawled up to kiss him and untie his hands. Moving back down Ezra, I gather half the cum on his body on my tongue then kiss Mando letting him swallow everything. Pulling back I lick the rest off Ezra’s body; swallowing it and climbing up to kiss him. I’m on my hands and knees hovering over Ezra’s body, kissing him, when Din suddenly enters me with one quick thrust.

“Din!” I gasp as I jerk forward.

Ezra put his hand on my neck as a sign of comfort as Din fucks me above him. Din’s thrusting into me hard and fast, one hand on my hip the other tangled in my hair. He tugs on my hair, raising my head as he pounds me; he’s like a damn piston just hammering into me, grunting the whole time. He never lets up his pace, if anything he got faster as he went, I’m almost positive if someone manages to pass the ship they will be able to hear it.

Ezra reaches one hand for my tit and the other down to rub my clit for me, my orgasm is fast approaching and I can tell Din’s is as well. He gives about 6 more thrusts before he comes and I follow immediately after. Pulling me up into his chest by my hair and replacing Ezra’s hand on my breast with his own he bites into the base of my neck. Every time Din or I had an aftershock of pleasure, he thrusts into me again. Finally, when we both come down from our high he releases me. I’m able to stop myself from falling right on Ezra and kiss him before rolling onto my side. Din sags against the wall trying to catch his breath when he pushes off and sticks his hand between my legs, gathering the mix of our cum in his hand he brings it up to Ezra’s mouth to clean off, which Ezra does eagerly.

Din walks out of the room and returns with warm cloths to clean both of us up, throwing them in the corner. He climbs up the bed and lays behind me while I curl up against Ezra.

Reaching his hand over me to place it on Ezra’s stomach, as Ezra did with him, Mando speaks to us. “I wasn’t sure how this would work when it was first suggested. I had no faith in the plan, and when Ezra first came on board I hated him for sleeping with you before me, I wanted to kill him. I’m glad I didn’t and I’m happy I gave this a chance. I think…I lo-I care for you both, in ways I never thought I could.”

“For once,” Ezra starts, while laying his hand on Mando’s, “I’m at a loss for words and all I can say is that I reciprocate the feelings.”

I lie there listening to both these men confess their feelings for all of us, everything we have together. I want to say I feel the same, but I begin thinking of home. ‘ _Love is weakness_ ,’ ‘ _to love someone is to create your own weakness_ ,’ and ‘ _love no one and no one can hurt you_ ,’ all those things I’ve been taught, I believe with my whole being, but now, something was happening. ‘ _I don’t belong here_ ’ I think, ‘ _I belong on Earth…don’t I_?’

“I’ve never trusted anyone the way I trust the two of you,” I whisper to them, “And I hope you know what that means.” My response from them were kisses as they held me closer and begin to fall asleep. The last thought I have before dozing off is ‘ _where do I belong_?’

_____________________________________________________________________________

“You each have an hour and a half to get back here before we have to leave.” Mando states, “It is important that we leave on time. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” I retort giving a mock salute while walking backward. I’m heading to the market for clothes, fabric, med supplies, food, and other miscellaneous items. After Mando’s injury, we’ve been stocking up on bacta shots and spray.

Getting back to the ship with two minutes to spare, I put everything away and go to sit with Mando while waiting for Ezra.

“He’s late,” Mando mutters grumpily.

“By one minute,” I reply looking at my new blaster. “He’ll be here.”

“He’s always late.”

“ _Only_ when we don’t have a deadline, he likes to talk and look around. He knows this is important, he’ll be here.”

20 minutes pass and both Mando and I pass over being angry to being worried. Ezra was never late like this when there was a deadline. “We should go look for him,” I suggest grabbing my gear. Mando just nods and begins heading out.

It takes us another 20 minutes to find the shop Ezra was heading to. As we’re passing the alley next to it, we spot Ezra’s bag on the ground, with blood splattering the side of the building.

“Ezra, someone took him.”


	5. Where Do I Belong? Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, torture, slavery, death, blood, killing, 18+, amateur writing  
> 

“Ezra, someone took him.” I stand up slinging Ezra’s bag over my shoulder charging into the shop Ezra was supposed to visit.

“Y/n, stay calm.” I hear Mando call to me as he follows me.

“Fuck that,” I mutter as I enter the shop. No one was in there besides a twi’lek behind the counter. “Have you been working here all day?” I ask.

“Yep,” He responds, smirking while looking me up and down.

I pull my phone out of my pocket find one of the few pictures I have of Ezra, showing it to the twi’lek. “Have you seen this man? He should have been in here sometime in the past two hours.”

“Nope,” He states, not even looking at the photo.

“Alright,” I say, smiling as I put the phone down. I’m pissed off, my partner is missing, and this fucker knows something but won’t say. Reaching my hand out I grab his head and slam it on the counter, blood gushing out of his nose as I hold him down. “Your gonna tell me what you know or I will kill you painfully and slow.” I seeth.

“I can’t, they’ll kill me.” I squeaks out.

“I WILL KILL YOU!” I pull him over the counter and throw him into the wall punching his face before he can gain his balance, as he stumbles I grab his head and slam it through the glass cabinet. He’s groaning when I pull out a knife and hold it under his lekku, “Now, I don’t know how painful this will be, but I will cut off your lekku, then your fingers and toes and I will keep going…don’t look at him he’s not going to help you.” I growl as he looks to Mando, who’s keeping watch for any danger, with a pleading look. “I will keep going until you tell us where the man was taken or until you die. Your choice.”

“They took him, as soon as he walked out of the shop; they ambushed him, drugged him, then dragged him away. He was bleeding, that’s all I saw.” The twi’lek cries out nearly hysterical.

“WHO?”

“Retrievers for the Malachi crime syndicate, they kidnap people from all over to work in their mines.”

“Where are the mines?”

“There are three, one here, about 4 days walk, one on Genosis, and the biggest one is located on Moraband. If he was taken there makers help him, he won’t survive.”

“Why?”

“The eldest Malachi brother runs it; he’s the cruelest man you’ll ever meet. Rumor is someone killed his brothers, and he’s been ripping people apart since, figuratively and literally.” I just look at Mando, we both know that’s where they were heading and they have two hours head start on us.

“If you say anything about us being here to anyone, I will come back and make good on my promise to kill you, understood?” I spit and he nods frantically. I let him go and throw him on the ground before leaving the shop, Mando hot on my heels. “Our problem is figuring out if they really took him there.”

“What do you mean?” Mando questions, tilting his helmet towards me.

“What if they took him to this camp and Malachi is coming here, that means we will be even further away. Or they take him to Genosis to meet with Malachi and we’re heading somewhere else completely.”

“Fuck.”

“We need to find someone who would know, one of the retrievers, find out if they shipped slaves off-world.”

“We’ll look in the cantina; if we can’t find anyone we take the ship, park closer to the mines and then try to snatch a guard.”

“Sounds good.”

As we head to the cantina, we keep a lookout for anyone who may fit a description of a potential slaver, sneaky, dirty, and cocky. Once we get there I put my hand on Mando’s chest stopping him, “I’ll go in alone.”

“Like hell!” He snaps at me.

“ _You_ will draw too much attention, I go in pretend to get drunk, make myself an easy target and when I leave you snatch whoever is following. Give me a com.”

He hesitates, his helmet staring directly at my face. “I’m already missing one partner; _please_ don’t make me lose you too.” He places a com in my hand and just holds it, trying to convey the stress and worry I know he’s was feeling.

“I’m not going anywhere and we _will_ get Ezra back, then we kill that slaver bastard, Malachi.” I squeeze his hand, put my com in my ear, and enter the cantina.

It doesn’t take long to find the guys who we’re looking for. They’re a rowdy bunch hassling the local girls. Once I sit down at the bar, I can feel someone’s eyes train on me and it doesn’t take long for the owner to approach me.

“Hey sweetness, how about you come with me and I will show you the time of your life.” He says to me.

Obviously, personal hygiene isn’t on this dudes list of priorities because he stinks so bad I almost throw up in my mouth. “How about you go fuck one of your buddies over there skid mark.” I throw back at him, taking my shot signaling for another. I’m hoping to embarrass and anger him enough that he’ll follow me when I leave, and I’d say it’s working, if the twitch in his eye meant anything, it also helps me that his friends are laughing.

“Come on baby,” he growls angrily, “I could make you feel good.”

I down my other shot then make a point to look him over and staring at his crotch. “With what exactly? That micro-penis you have hiding in your pants?” I throw my credits on the counter and leave, listening as the guy’s friends give him hell. I’m rounding the corner of the cantina when I hear him running after me. “Mando,” I whisper in my coms, “I hope you’re ready.”

Before he can reply I’m hit in the head with something hard. Managing to roll over I see the slaver raise a pipe again, but Mando slams into his side and smashes him into the building. I’m dizzy and the world is spinning, but I can still make out that Mando’s beating this guy into a bloody pulp, he’s showing no mercy. “mando…” I groan. I clear my throat and call louder, “Mando! We need him alive for answers.”

Mando turns his head to me then let the guy go, watching as he collapses into a heap. Mando approaches me and helps me stand up, placing a hand on the back of my head. “Your bleeding.” He states.

“I’ll be fine,” I respond, holding his arm to steady myself turning to the guy on the ground. “Now, your goons took a man from a shop a few streets over, he had a blonde streak in his hair. Where did you take him? Where is he heading?”

“Fuck you.” The guy spits at me.

Pulling out a knife and jamming it into his leg I twist it as he screams. “Now where are they taking him? Tell me and I’ll let you live.”

“AAHHHH…MORABAND, THEY’RE TAKING HIM TO MORABAND.” He sobs.

I remove the knife, “are you sure?”

“Originally they were going to take him to Genosis, but the bosses’ ship blew an engine, so they are flying him there. He was loaded on a Radiant VII ship retrofitted with a class 0.5 hyperdrive.”

I look at Mando who nods at me and we begin walking away. Suddenly Mando whips around and shoots the slaver in the chest, as the body falls over its gun falls out of its hand.

“Good riddance,” I say as we continue. “Class 0.5 hyperdrive, what’s that mean?”

“It’s the fastest hyperdrive in the galaxy; it means we’ll never catch them.”

Once we get to the _Razor Crest_ we immediately embark to Moraband. Mando puts us in hyperspace with the autopilot on and disappears. A few minutes later he comes back with bacta spray. “I need to fix your head.” He states quietly kneeling on the floor beside me. I turn away from him so he could spray the cut. As he was parting my hair I could feel his hands shake, something I’ve never noticed before.

When he finishes I turn to face him and place my hands over his. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

He removes his helmet and looks at me with glassy eyes. “What if we don’t get to him in time? What if you get hurt while trying to rescue him?” His voice is getting higher and more frantic with each question. “What if you die? What if both of you die? Wha-”

“Quiet,” I say softly placing my finger on his mouth. I lean my forehead against his and take his face into my hands. “We aren’t going to lose him; I have to believe that right now. We are all going to get out of there alive. Malachi will want revenge, he will want Ezra to suffer, that’s not meant to be comforting, it’s meant to let you know we have time.”

“I _can’t_ lose either of you.”

“You won’t.” He lunges forward to kiss me, crashing his lips into mine as hard as he can. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulls me to straddle his lap as he kisses me. He’s desperate and begins removing my shirt. It isn’t romance he was aiming for, it’s a distraction, he wants to keep his mind busy, he wants to feel something besides anger, sadness, and worry, he needs to feel something else, I understand it because I need it too. Din needs to feel that I’m here with him, I’m alive, that this is not a dream. The alternative for us is to sit here and try to come up with a plan that we will have to throw out the window once we see the landscape and area we’ll be in. The other alternative is to sit here and think of all the ways Ezra will be tortured and killed, so yes, sex at this moment is the only thing that can occupy our minds. This is Din now, not Mando, not the stoic warrior, it’s the man that’s scared he was going to lose someone he cares for.

Once both of us shed our clothes, he slams into me. There’s no foreplay, no making sure either of us is ready, he just needs to be in me and I need him in me. He stays still for a moment before slowly thrusting up. His kisses slow as well as if he’s savoring and memorizing every single feeling. I bend my knees so I’m in a kneeling position over Din, resting my thighs on my calves, mine and Din’s chests pressed together tight. Slowly, I begin to raise myself up and down, Din giving me small thrusts every time I come down on him. It’s slow and intimate, he keeps his arms locked around me not letting me move, eventually, we begin to feel our climax coming, both of us panting as we begin to pick up speed. Finally, Din spills inside of me and I come as soon as I feel his warmth.

As we come down, Din holds me even tighter.

“Stay,” he whispers.

I move my legs to wrap around his hips and lay my head on his shoulder, keeping him inside me, trying not to think about what was awaiting Ezra at the mines. Din shifts keeping me held tight so he can’t slip out of me and lays on the floor, moving my legs alongside him I keep my arms tucked behind his head. We stay like that for two hours, falling asleep with each other, with him pushed tightly inside of me, not moving. Once we wake up, he kisses me again, before we clean up and get dressed silently, remaining quiet the whole time to Moraband, not saying a word. I care for Din as much as I care for Ezra, but without him here, something feels like it’s missing, as if it’s wrong, as though something was ripped out of me and a hole remained. Din fills one of those spots and when I think of him potentially receiving the same fate as Ezra, a sharp achy pain fills my body and for the first time, I want to cry. I can’t lose either of them, let alone both of them, and I _will_ sacrifice myself if it means giving them even a chance to live.

It took us two days to reach Moraband; we’re still twenty minutes out, navigating through an asteroid field when something begins blinking.

“Din stop the ship now.” He did exactly that and turns to me with a questioning look. “Look at this, they have scanners, if we approach without a signal device, they will know. There’s no way around it.”

“So what do we do?” Din asks looking at the console trying to figure out a solution.

“The ships,” I state pointing at one taking off on the other side of the planet. “We wait for one to come this way, disable it, storm in, and steal their device. Then we approach.”

Din just nods his head, “If we try to move positions we may set off their sensors, here we can hide behind the debris so they can’t see us. But how are we going to take a ship before they radio for help.”

“I can make an EMP gun, use my spacesuit to go out and mount it on the front. It will fry the ship and hopefully not the device.”

“Do it,” he nods to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

It takes a week before we can get a ship and find the device. Once we approach the planet, we’re cleared to land and go anywhere we want. Landing half a day away from the main mine we take everything we can before setting off to find Ezra, both hoping that we’re not too late. The planet is covered with red sand and mountains, the mountains could be advantageous to us, but can also create problems if we need a fast getaway.

“This place is a wasteland,” I tell Mando, as we hike to the mines.

“There were many wars fought here, afterward it was abandoned. Few wish to travel here, but it has been known to have valuable minerals that can be mined from it. It seems we just figured out where the workforce comes from.” Mando replies.

Though it should have taken us longer, we made good time arriving at the mining site in six hours. “You’re gonna hate this,” I tell Mando while pulling a rope out of my pack, “but we’re gonna have to climb up those mountains, get a clear overview of what’s going on.”

*Sigh*

It takes us about an hour to climb high enough and find a proper position to perch ourselves so we can watch and sketch the area, that way we can discuss a proper battle plan. Finishing my work, I pack the makeshift map away and get ready to climb back down.

“I’m going to head to the other side of the compound.” I explain to Mando, “you stay here, markdown any movement you can, guard changes, shift changes for slaves, see if you can figure out what the buildings on this side of the compound are. And try to figure out what is hidden behind that screen. Give me about three hours tops before you worry.”

Mando nods to me and I begin my descent, it was faster to move down than up so that gave me extra time. Once I get across the backside of the mountains, I begin my ascent to a small peak. There’s a large temple in the center of the compound, from what we observe, that seems to be where the guards stay. They have generators and radio equipment running in and out of the temple, which tells me that was where they monitored the ships flying on and off the planet. Behind the temple, there’s approximately 100ft. before a drop-off, and connecting to the drop off were the mountains Mando and I climbed, creating a large U-shape around the area. There are mines dug into the mountain, dozens of entrances, plus a few pits starting near them. About twenty large sheds line this side of the mountain and as I observe the guards who go in and out, about ten of those sheds are weapons stores. Other than climbing over the mountains there are only three ways in or out of the compound, it makes it easily defendable as long as there’s no air support, but can also make it dangerous if the enemy gets inside and cuts off the exits.

I slowly climb down my mountain and trek back to Mando’s position. By the time I reach him, it’s been about 2 hours and 45 minutes.

“Any chance you saw Ezra?” He asks, still scanning the area.

“No, but here’s what I got,” I respond handing him my map.

“This is good,” he mutters looking at it, “I was able to scan the temple, from what I could see they don’t have that many guards, maybe 100 total, but that’s still too much for us to take.”

“From my absolute amateur calculations, I’m guessing the slaves outnumber the guards 10-1.”

“How are we going to find Ezra?”

“I don’t kn-”

Before I can finish four men exit the temple, one was Malachi and the other his bodyguard, with two grunts dragging a man in between them. The man is missing his shirt, severely bruised, and beaten, so much so that his face is unrecognizable and his torso’s littered with blood and purple splotches. If it wasn’t for the blonde patch in his hair I wouldn’t have been able to discern that it was Ezra.

“Fuck!” Both Mando and I exclaim.

“No.” I spat grabbing Mando’s arm. “If we just charge down there he will die. We need a plan and need to keep our emotions in check.” Mando just stares at me before nodding and looking back to Ezra.

We watch as he’s led to a wooden structure with beams for a roof. The goons dragging him drop him in the sand then throw the rope around one of the beams. Once it was secured, they picked Ezra up and tie his hands to the rope, then pull him up so his feet barely touch the ground. The screen covering the rest of the structure is removed and multiple people were hanging by their arms from it, all of them covered in blood. Malachi’s busy fiddling with something in a case before he walks behind Ezra, everyone else giving the area, wide berth. It’s not until the first lash hit Ezra’s back that we know what he has. The whip he’s using immediately drew blood from Ezra’s back, and we can hear Ezra’s screams the whole way up here. He doesn’t scream every time he’s hit, he is trying to hold back, and it’s angering Malachi.

“Fuck!” Mando roars, “We need a plan now.”

Just as I open my mouth a bell starts chiming and the people in front of the structure run. It’s not long until we know why. We can hear the growls and roars as multiple beasts crawl over the cliff heading straight at the closest person on the structure. The beast opens its jaws and bit down on the man’s torso, ripping his arms from the rope before dragging him off, the other beasts pulling him apart as he went. Ezra was the furthest away, but we don’t know how long it will take for them to get to him.

“I have a plan, let’s go.” I jump up and we begin our descent. “10 slaves for every guard, we kill the guards closest to the weapons stores and the ones guarding the slaves closest to them, we arm the slaves get them to fight, destroy the generators and get Ezra the fuck out of here. I get Malachi, you take down the giant he calls his guard.”

Mando just nods to me and we begin running down one of the roads entering the compound, not the best idea, but the only way we can move fast enough. Luckily, with the position of the sun, half the road was cast in shadows. Once we get to the edge of the cliffs, we wait for the guards to pass before running across the road and behind a building. We make it about 6 buildings before we run into guards, Mando and I make quick work of them by slitting their throats and laying the bodies against the backs of the sheds. Every three or four building we have to take out more guards before we come to a pit filled with slaves who were digging. About thirty slaves were working with only three guards. From what we could see there were no guards around the weapons sheds, only by the pits or entering the mines. Pulling out my handgun I attach a suppressor to it, we can kill two guards with knives but the third will have to be shot and it will be better to use a quiet gun rather than something to give us away.

We wait for the two guards to come our way, once they come into our reach, Mando grabs one and I shove my knife through the base of the other’s skull, quickly firing my shot at the third before he can aim his gun or yell for help. The shot hits him in the head and he falls into the pit.

“Quiet,” I whisper to the slaves in the pit, trying to signal to them with my hands that I’m not a threat and they need to keep calm. “You guys understand me?” They nod, “good, how would you like to get out of here? Good. We’re going to take you to the weapons shed, you’re gonna grab what you can and kill every guard you can while running away.”

“We can’t they’ll kill us.” One of them spoke up.

“There are 10 of you for every 1 guard, you will be armed, now, what would you rather do stay here and be a slave until you die, or risk your life fighting for your freedom?” They look at each other before looking at me again, seemingly agreeing that they want to fight for their freedom. “Follow me.”

Mando and I run past the pit to the ammo sheds, breaking off the locks while the former slaves enter to grab the guns.

“Once they come out, you blow the generators.” I tell Mando before turning back to the sheds and telling everyone, “Carry as many weapons as you can to hand out to others.”

Before we can even prepare ourselves to fight, the former slaves run out of the sheds screaming as they each went different ways shooting their weapons at any guard they can see, not even seconds after chaos erupted all over. You could hear screaming coming from the tunnels and all over the compound, slaves were overpowering the guards whether they had weapons or not, some dying, but the majority not. Mando instantly turns his gun to the generator’s power source, firing his weapon and causing a massive explosion. We begin running to the other side of the compound to where Ezra is being held, shooting any guard we see on the way.

Once we came around the compound, we saw Malachi, his guard, and Ezra, only one man was left before him and we could hear the beasts coming back. Looks like Malachi’s guards left him.

Mando charges the bodyguard who is at least half a foot taller than he was and Malachi got two shots off at me before running out of ammo. He pulls out his sword and I pull out mine and he charges me, Malachi was not a small man, so I brace myself for the impact from his blow. As soon as our blades crossed he begins putting his weight on it to push me down, I grab his blade and use all my strength and leverage from the new position to throw the sword back with him, kicking him in the ribs to allowing myself find a new position. He lunges at me and I deflect his blow, kneeing him in the ribs. He swings again and I duck under the blade, slashing his thigh, but I don’t move fast enough and catch his knee with my face. Spinning around and standing I move in front of him so his back is facing Ezra and I begin slashing at him, pushing him back as much as I can before he catches my shoulder with a slashing movement. I watch as a beast returns and grabs the last man, Ezra was next, this, unfortunately, distracts me long enough for Malachi to grab my arm, cut my side and throw me right behind Ezra.

Jumping up as fast as I can, he charges me again, I can see in his movements, he’s no longer using any training, but fighting with anger, leaving himself open. As he approaches, he swings and I duck under, slashing his stomach then bringing my blade down across his back. Before he can regain any balance, I kick him past Ezra and slash across his throat. Grabbing his throat he stumbles back just as the beasts arrive on the hill, but instead of going for Ezra, they grab Malachi, dragging him away. Without hesitation, I run up to Ezra and cut the rope letting him fall, this wasn’t the time to be gentle. Picking him up I drag him as far away from the cliffs as I can when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I grab my blade and swing, but my arm’s caught…by Mando, I breathe a sigh of relief as he helps me hoist Ezra up and begin walking until a former slave approaches us.

“The ships belonging to the guards are still here, as thanks for what you did, we will fly you to your ship.” He informs us motioning us towards the far entrance to the compound. It takes us ten minutes to reach the ship, but it’s able to get us to the _Razor Crest_ within 20, instead of the six hours it took to get there.

Once we get Ezra loaded on the _Crest_ Mando grabs the bacta shots.

“How many and how often can we give him these?” I ask Mando.

“I don’t know.” He replies.

“Can he overdose from bacta?”

“I don’t know.”

“How much do we give him?”

“The whole shot.”

“Ok, take us to the nearest planet with a medical center and then come back with as many cloth and bandages as you can.”

Once Mando leaves I inject Ezra with the bacta then get to work cleaning his skin. I’m able to materialize some bandages from Earth that stop bleeding immediately, that way he won’t bleed out. His face is purple and swollen, both eyes completely swollen shut as well. His torso, arms, and legs are marbled with large bruises, the bottoms of his feet are shredded, and his back has been whipped so much, it looks like no skin is left on it. I will need Mando to help with his back so I start by scrubbing and applying bacta spray and bacta bandages to his feet. I move on to his legs, then arms, abdomen, and finally begin working on his face when Mando comes down.

“How is he?” Mando asks removing his helmet and armor and getting clean cloths.

“Not good, I’ll need your help with his back. How close are we to the nearest planet?”

“Twelve hours.”

“I say we give him another shot in 6. 6 hours is generally a good wait time for most meds…I think.”

Din sits down near Ezra’s head and begins to slowly wipe his face with the wet cloth; I lean up to help, what I don’t realize is that tears slowly begin falling from my eyes. For the first time in my life, since I was a baby, I am crying. I quickly blink them away and glance to Din and see the same thing, tear tracts down his cheeks Reaching over I give his hand a quick tight squeeze before spraying Ezra’s face with bacta and carefully rolling him over so we can see his back. If I could kill Malachi over again, I would. We try our best to clean the wounds, but there are so many lacerations it’s hard to find uncut skin. We apply bacta spray then wrap him in bacta bandages before sitting down next to him to settle in for the rest of the trip.

“Your wounds need to be cleaned.” Din asserts.

“Fine,” I sigh, “But then we do yours.”

He nods and begins to fix me.

Twelve hours later Mando is rushing to the nearest medical center and dragging the doctor back with him, almost literally. After the doctor examines Ezra, we’re told full bacta shots every six hours for two weeks. Replace the bandages and add new layers of spray every four. We follow the doctor’s instructions religiously, and it takes a week and a half for Ezra to wake up. We take care of him the whole time, cleaning him, and giving him IV fluids and parenteral nutrition, so he won’t starve. The wounds on his back are almost healed; just pink rough lines that are shrinking down to nothing. Din and I sleep on the ground next to the bed, backs against the wall, waking up every few hours to check Ezra was still breathing.

“How long have you been sleeping there?” A voice calls out to us, breaking through our sleep. Din and I look at each other for a few moments before realizing the voice came from Ezra.

“You’re awake,” we exclaim in unison.

“I am.” Ezra croaks back causing Din to immediately grab some water and hand it to me. I gently lift Ezra’s head and hold the cup to his lips, letting a little water make its way down his throat.

“It’s been a week and a half since we got you,” Din states quietly.

“Why didn’t you sleep in the bed?” He asks with almost a pleading look.

“We didn’t want to accidentally jostle you and injure you further,” I inform him.

“I knew you’d come,” Ezra whispers to us.

“What happened Ez?” I question him, keeping his head in my lap and placing my hand on his heart, while Din moved his hand over the top of Ezra’s.

“After exiting the small shop, someone grabbed me. As we fought I was able to hold my own against the man, however, I did not hear the scoundrel sneaking behind me, until it was too late he bludgeoned the back of my head. I awoke on a ship; where they injected me with a drug that incapacitated me, once I awoke and was able to gain my bearings, clearing my drug-addled mind, I found myself being dragged down a hallway. My movements were still sluggish and I had no hope of escape at that point. Reaching our destination, I was unceremoniously forced against the floor while the thug’s employer gloated about my capture. May I bother you for another drink?” Ezra asks, and I hold the cup up for him. “I have little recollection of what occurred after our introduction, however, I do remember being whipped, after that…I remember waking on our ship…but what I can remember clear as day, is the belief that you and Din would find me. I was correct.” He smiles weakly at us.

“You scared us,” Din whispers.

“What do you need Ez?” I ask.

“A shower…would not go amiss.” I help him stand and practically carry him to our shower while Din changes the bedding and brings us clean clothes. Ezra’s having trouble standing on his own while I remove his IV’s, so I remove both of our clothes and help him in the shower. Once we finish, Din and I help him into his clothes, up the ladder, and back into bed. Once he lay down we sit back on the floor.

“Please do not make me sleep in this bed alone,” Ezra whispered to us.”I have been without you for far too long and do not wish to extend that time any more than need be.” Without hesitation, we climb into bed, Din laying on Ezra’s right and I lay on his left. It took three more weeks before he was back to normal. We realized he was feeling better when I was standing behind the pilot’s chair and he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, grabbing my breasts.

“Ezra,” I moan.

“Please,” he begs turning my head to kiss him. “Din, think you can prepare her?”

Din gets down on his knees and pulls my pants and underwear to the ground. Slowly he licks up my folds and my knees nearly buckle when he begins sucking on my clit, lifting one leg and placing it over his shoulder. Ezra continues to kiss me and knead my breasts, sliding his hand under my shirt he begins playing with my nipples. I reach back and massage Ezra’s cock in his pants before undoing them and letting them fall, sliding my hand down his underwear I rub his cock. He pushes his underwear down so I can get a good grasp on him and begin moving my hand back and forth it. I wipe the pre-cum off of his tip and bring it to my mouth so I can lick it off, then licking my hand I return it to his cock, he gasps into my mouth as I stroke him.

Din keeps alternating between sucking my clit and running his tongue over it in a circular motion, varying the pressure. Soon he adds two fingers into me and pumps them in and out. My orgasm’s building. Ezra starts kissing down my neck and removes my shirt and bra, before returning his lips to my neck. I feel my orgasm wash over me, and as soon as Din pulls away, Ezra sits on the co-pilot chair and pulls me down on him. He pulls my back to his chest and I place my legs on each side of his, then bounce up and down as Din watches, slowly pumping his cock in his hand. I was reaching my orgasm fast and so was Ezra, the most he got in the three weeks of recovery were blowjobs from Din and myself. While he loved them, he enjoys sex more, although I must say; watching Din give Ezra head was a big turn on. Usually, after Ezra came he would ask to watch Din and I fuck and we would gladly oblige him.

Ezra comes first, holding me down on him as he comes inside me and I begin rubbing my clit, bringing myself to orgasm. Once Ezra comes down from his orgasm, Din waited just long enough for me to come over the crest of mine before pulling me off Ezra’s dick and onto his. Din immediately slams into me and starts a brutal pace causing my body to jolt with pleasure at each thrust. Because he’s been playing with himself while Ezra and I fucked, Din comes fast, which was a good thing because I don’t last long.

As we all pant, the ship begins beeping, letting us know we’re ready to descend onto Nevarro. Getting and ready for landing, Din’s insisted we return to Nevarro because he wants to show us something, and that’s how we end up in the sewer tunnels waiting for Din to return.

“Did he give you any implication as to he wished to show us, little shark,” Ezra asks sitting on the ground.

“No idea.” I shrug walking in circles.

It’s not long before Din arrives with another Mandalorian, this one with a gold helmet adorned with horns.

“So these are the two you have picked?” She asks Din.

“Yes.” He acknowledges.

“Hmm…” She hums and looks directly at Ezra and me, Ezra jumps up and stands next to me, giving Din a questioning look, but he remains quiet. “Din Djarin has informed me that he has chosen the two of you as his life partners.” She begins, “We must perform a ceremony to make it official, otherwise he will be exiled for breaking the creed. Do you wish to continue?”

“Yes!” Both of us practically shout, not wanting Din to be exiled.

“All three of you place your left hand out in front of you so that your knuckles are touching.” We listen to her and she winds a red ribbon around our wrists, loosely tying them together. She begins reciting words in Mando’a and we repeat them. After about 5 minutes, she removes the ribbon, nodding to Din and then leaves.

We’re silent as we leave and gather bounty pucks from Karga. Once we enter the ship and depart Nevarro, we have the longest, sweetest, love making session to date. It was so sweet, slow, and caring it would have make your teeth rot. ‘ _This is it_ ,’ I think while laying between the both of them, ‘ _this is happiness_.’

____________________________________________________________________________

“Incoming!” Mando yell through his coms.

We’re trying to collect a warlord off some backwater planet, where we got bad intel and are surrounded, cut off from one another. I’m not sure what happened but one minute I’m shooting and the next there are flames everywhere and I’m flying through the air before slamming onto the ground, my vision disappearing completely. I can’t hear much, but every once in a while I can hear talking.

**_“Y/n!…Y/N!… please wake up…now…please open your eyes…she’s not responding.”_ **

**_“Y/n…you have to wake up now, we’re back at the ship, please wake up.”_ **

**_“We need help.”_ **

**_“Please stay with us.”_ **

**_“Y/N, come back to us…please…we can’t lose you.”_ **

**_“Y/n…Y/n…”_ **

“Y/N…There you are…open your eyes…hey good to see you again.” ‘ _Bright light_ ’ I think ‘ _it fucking sucks_.’

“Hey. Finally, you’re awake.” I turn my head and see him enter the room, “it’s only been ten months since the accident. After the explosion, it was pretty touch and go, but here you are.”

I just blink my eyes; I’ve been out for ten months.

“Don’t worry I’ve kept her busy, reading to her every day.”

“Great, you want some water?” I just nod. “What have you been reading her?”

“A book about a space sheriff and a thief that work together, Gin and Edra, they live on a ship called the _Razor Crest_ and travel through space.”

‘ _Gin and Sera and the_ Razor Crest’ I think, ‘ _that sounds familiar_.’

_“ **Y/n**?”_

“What happened colonel?” I ask him.

“The ship exploded sooner than we thought it would, we were able to pull you off, but you already got knocked around pretty good. Severe head wound, you’ve been in a coma since. Not a lot has changed on Earth though, and those bastards didn’t get the coordinates so that’s good.” He says to me,” doc already said you start PT in two days, so rest while you can.” He turns and walks away.

“You’ve been reading to me?” I ask Martinez.

“Yeah, not the best book, but it’s cool.” He says handing it to me, and on the cover is the _Razor Crest_ with a figure covered in familiar armor and a person with black hair and a blonde streak.

‘ _Ah_ ,’ I think, ‘ _now it all makes sense. There was no way a blast could have sent me to another galaxy, certainly not to another planet with wounds that minimal_.’ I hand the book back to Martinez.

“Doc will be in, in a minute, I’ll be back later.” He stands and leaves.

‘ _Well_ ,’ I think, ‘ _it was a good dream to keep me occupied for the past ten months_.’


	6. Where Do I Belong? Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, threesome, oral sex, m&f receiving, oral male on male, death, violence, swearing, blood, 18+, amateur writing  
> this can be read in any chapter after ch. 6:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254819

“So,” I say turning to Martinez, “What’s that book your reading?”

“It’s called the _Razor Crest_ , like the ship,” He responds, “why did you not like it?”

“I think I dreamt about it.”

“People in a coma don’t dream.”

“Normal people don’t dream Sgt. Martinez,” the doctor calls out as she enters the room, “but as we all know Manticore born soldiers are not normal people. Your brain scans showed an unusual amount of activity while you were out, so much so that I thought you were going to wake up at any minute. Unfortunately, you are the first Manticore born soldier to ever be in a coma so we don’t know if this is normal, open your mouth…good. It could have been a fluke, can you grip my hands…good. Move your toes…good. Do you remember anything from your time out?”

“I remember dreaming of what he was reading to me like I was there,” I state trying to remember as many details as I can. “I remember the ship explosion but couldn’t figure out how I got to their galaxy. And over two years had passed there.”

_“Y/N…Y/N…PLEASE ANSWER ME!”_

_“Y/N WE’RE COMING TO YOU, JUST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!”_

_“Y/N ANSWER US, PLEASE!”_ Whoever is yelling is practically sobbing now. Both voices sound familiar, but I can’t seem to place who they belong to.

“Hmm?” I ask.

“Oh, I was just saying you could borrow my book to see what happens,” Martinez shrugs as he tosses it to me.

“No,” Doc orders giving it back, “tomorrow you will be attending PT, brain function appears normal now, but I’d like more scans, but other than that I don’t want you tiring yourself with reading, it may take too much energy and focus to read something like that, plus PT, plus seeing the psychologist.”

“NO, I don’t need to see her,” I groan out as Martinez cackles like a hyena, literally falling out of his chair from laughing too hard. “My head is fine doc, I don’t need to talk about my feelings.”

“It’s more than that and you know it,” She responds causing me to scoff, “fine, do you remember how you invented the watch? You dreamt about it, and you did the same thing with many other inventions and solutions we needed. You say your brain was functioning while you were asleep, maybe you dreamt something up and it’s floating around in there. So, you will go to get your brain picked. Non-negotiable.” She says leaving.

“Oh man,” Martinez snorts at me, “I know how much you Manticore types hate the shrink, this is gonna suck for you, but be so fun for me.”

“You’re an ass. Where is my original team?”

“They left for an off-world mission yesterday, it’s supposed to last for about one year.” He replies standing, “I’ll see you later, welcome back.”

I lean my head back and pinch my nose, I have a headache beginning, but something’s bothering me and I can’t figure it out. Not long after, I pass out from sheer exhaustion.

_______________________________________________________________________

It took 2 months of PT to regain the muscle that I lost while in a coma. Every day I was sent for scans to monitor my brain and various other tests. It was decided to push the meeting with the shrink back until everything else was done, in case it was too much too soon. I finally start seeing her last week and I hate it. Now don’t get me wrong, mental health is very important, just this kind of stuff isn’t for me.

_“Y/n…”_

“So, I was told you recovered faster than expected, they think it was because of the genetic modifications you received as a Manticore born.” Dr. Mackenzie informs me, “I bet that made you happy.”

“Yeah,” I respond looking out the window.

“Y/n, you’ve been here a week and haven’t said anything more than one syllable answers to me. I have been asked to evaluate you for active duty placement.” This instantly gets my attention and I turn to look at her. “I will be doing it but first I need something from you.”

I sigh, “Like what?”

“Tell me about the dreams, as someone who studied the brain, it fascinates me.”

“I followed along with the books, I thought it was real, and a lot of time passed.”

“That’s all?”

I begin drumming my fingers on my leg, “I expanded on somethings, I think…it was when no one was reading to me like my brain needed something to occupy it, so it began to create different scenarios between readings.”

“What was it like?”

“It was real…even now…thinking about some of the things I felt…” Images of Ezra, Din, and I having sex, getting shot, cut, the pain and fear of watching Ezra be tortured, and Din realizing he’s been shot start to flood through my head. I readjust my position on the seat and just look at Dr. Mackenzie with a stony expression. “It all felt real; even now it feels real like I’m remembering real things.”

“That makes sense.” Giving her a questioning look, she continues. “Your brain created this world, in such a way, you couldn’t discern that it was fake. When you touch something, your brain processes it, when you feel something, your brain processes it, everything you do, your brain has to process it. So even if it was technically fake, your brain was pulling all of this data together to make create the most realistic environment it could for you. So, while everyone here can tell you it wasn’t real, to you, to your brain, it was, it may still be.”

“May still be real?”

“You may see or hear things from there occasionally; maybe something could trigger you into remembering a scenario from your time there. Eventually, it will fade away to nothing; you just have to keep telling yourself, ‘ _I don’t belong there anymore_ ,’ and it should stop.”

“That’s something I kept asking myself, ‘ _where do I belong_ ,’ almost every day.”

“That was probably your brain trying to sort itself. I want you to take a week if you can keep the hallucinations at bay, or at least get rid of them easily, or ignore them, and then I will sign off for you to return to active duty.”

“Thanks, doc.” Leaving her office to go to mine, something still nags at me.

 _“You can’t leave us…PLEASE.”_ Whoever that sounded desperate, but…I know that voice. I suddenly get the sensation of being dragged a short way, before being picked up, not long after I feel like I’m being set down and my hair is getting wet, however, when I run my hand through my hair, it’s dry. ‘ _What the fuck_ ,’ I think.

_“It should be working, I DON’T GET IT!”_

_“Y/N!”_

“What?” I ask whipping around.

“I said ‘it’s good to see you walking around again.’ I just got back from 3 months off-world and was told you were awake,” Carlisle smiles smiling at me.

“Oh yeah, anything fun?” I inquire as we begin to walk to my lab.

“No, same old boring shit, negotiations, trades, treaties, that kind of stuff, so what have you been doing?”

“Trying to design things from my dreams and when I was in a coma.”

“Really? Anything interesting?”

“Some guns that don’t need ammo and radio and antenna that can transmit to another galaxy.”

“So, someone could potentially go to another galaxy and still communicate with us here?” I nod as we enter my lab and he begins looking at my designs strewn across my desk. “So if someone was somehow trapped in another galaxy, we’d know and be able to contact them. That would come in handy.”

“Yeah, that seems to be what I’ve been fixated on, although I don’t know why.”

“Because it’s important, think of how we could outfit our ships, we could potentially reach the other expeditions without using up all our vital power supplies. You should focus on this.”

“Yeah, but the weapons would be great-”

“You should focus on this!” The colonel tells me and I just stare at him, wasn’t Carlisle the one standing there.

“Colonel, wasn’t Carlisle just here?”

“He was needed…but I heard what you were saying, you should focus on the radio, we have some missions planned in the future and this would be extremely helpful for them.” He almost demands before walking out, guess I’m working on the radio.

___________________________________________________________________________

 _“We were told to just talk to you…so…here I am, talking…to you, I-I don’t know what to say besides we miss you. Please, y/n, please just wake up.”_ Whoever that is, isn’t just pleading, it sounds like they’re crying.

_“Just open your eyes, for us, for me, please y/n wake up…wake up…wake up y/n…”_

“Wake up, y/n.” Blinking my eyes open I see Dr. Mackenzie standing in front of me. “Did you sleep here all night?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to make this thing, and can’t figure it out,” I respond trying to rub my eyes awake.

“But all night?”

“What else can I do, I’ve been grounded.” I give her a pointed glance while saying that.

“Well, I’m here to tell you that I’m letting you back on regular, active duty, and there’s a mission in 30 minutes, you may want to get ready.”

Immediately I jump up to get ready and head to the gate room. Once there the Colonel, Martinez, and Carlisle smile and welcome me back, behind them are three grunts and Captain Victor Jackson, someone I used to have a casual sex relationship with if you could even call it that. At Manticore, casual sex was a common thing, no emotions, no real relationships, and that’s how I like things. However, things at Stargate Command are a little different; they frown on relationships, but also the majority of the people weren’t raised to cut emotions out of everything making working and sleeping with them difficult. Jackson is somewhat of an exception to those rules, he isn’t Manticore born, but he’s able to keep emotions to a minimum, for the most part.

“Alright,” the colonel begins, “when we get to KS7-535 we will be assembling equipment for the science team that will be arriving tomorrow. Y/l/n, Jackson, Carlisle, and Martinez, you will be walking the perimeter, when we are done, you three,” he points at the three grunts, “will spend the night making sure nothing happens to the equipment. Let’s go.”

We all walk through the Stargate and begin our assigned duties, I patrol to the east and Jackson is supposed to patrol to the south, but decides to walk with me for a bit.

“So,” he mutters looking at me, “haven’t seen you around since you woke up.”

“Been busy,” I reply quickly.

“Too busy, to stop by for sex?”

“I guess so.”

“Y/n-”

“Aren’t you supposed to be patrolling?” I give him an angry look causing him to sigh and walk away shaking his head.

Walking for about twenty minutes I hear voices calling me, but this time, this time I see the person the voice comes from standing in front of me. He has tanned skin, black clothes, dark brown eyes and a blonde streak in his hair.

“Put your hands up and walk towards me slowly,” I order readying my gun in case they’re armed.

_“Y/n…little shark…it’s boring without you…we’re worried, the doctor said you should have woken up by now, he doesn’t understand what’s wrong, can you please just ope-”_

I turn around when a crack sounds from behind me, gun still readied. Slowly I approach the area only to see this planets version of a deer eating from the vegetation. Lowering my weapon I watch for a few minutes. As I spin, around and I’m greeted by the sight of another man, he looks similar to the first, but has no blond, is wearing armor, and when he speaks, his voice is a little deeper.

 _“Ezra and the doctor said talk to you, that you might be able to hear us…please don’t leave me, please don’t leave Ezra. Do you remember how worried we were when he was missing? It’s the same now, but when we got him back we knew he’d be fine, wi-with you, we don’t know anything…”_ he drops his voice down to a whisper, _“please don’t leave us_. _”_

I start hearing Dr. Mackenzie’s voice in my head, ‘ _don’t be scared of the visions or voices, just tell yourself they aren’t real and soon your brain will realize that and let them go_.’

_“I’m gonna get more supplies.”_

_“We have a copious amount of supplies packed into every available space of this ship, we do not need more.”_

_“I KNOW…I just…I need to be doing something…”_

_“I understand your dilemma but do not presume for one second, that you are not helping here by taking care of her. The doctor informed us, that those in her state could still hear what is occurring between us. So we talk, we try to engage her brain so that it may decide to let her come back.”_

_“Fine, but first I’m going to check the landing equipment, make sure everything is alright before we close up for the night.”_

_“That sounds fine.”_

Besides these few appearances from whoever, these people are, I’m doing ok, this is the first time I’ve seen someone, and the voices have become less frequent. I’ve been on patrol for 3 hours and only had one sighting from the men. Currently, I’m bored out of my mind but everything is copacetic.

 _“Hey now,”_ a voice says, _“put the gun down. We have not come here looking for a bounty, you have no reason to fear us or suspect otherwise.”_

 _“You think I’ll fall for that?”_ That voice is new.

_“I believe you are smart enough to realize that if we had been here for you, you would already be locked in carbonite, but, alas, here you are. So ju-”_

*CRACK*

‘ _That was a gun firing_ ,’ I think to myself, looking around just to be safe. I hear something heavy fall to the floor, sounds like metal, but something else. ‘ _No_ ,’ I think listening to the sounds, ‘ _that was someone, not something_.’ I can hear a choking noise and gurgling, ‘ _someone is choking on their blood_.’ I’ve heard that enough times in my line of work, it’s grotesque, and I’m not sure what’s worse, seeing it, or listening to it.

_“DIN, STAY WITH ME PLEASE!”_

“Alright,” the colonel says across the coms, “let’s go.”

Turning to rejoin the team I realize I’m standing in the gate room, handing over my weapon. ‘ _What the fuck_?’ I think while walking straight to my lab. This continues to happen, more frequently I find myself in random places far from where I started originally.

“Could blackouts be a symptom of being in a coma?” I ask Dr. Mackenzie.

“Why? Are you blacking out?” She questions with a worried look on her face.

“Only when I’m in my lab,” I lie, “I don’t know if I’m concentrating too much or if I’m blacking out, but I’ll be working and suddenly hours to a day has passed and I didn’t even realize it.”

“Your brain could be focused, trying to make up for the lost time. Try setting a timer for every twenty minutes to gain your attention, and we’ll go from there.” Nodding to her I begin to walk away, back to my lab.

Once I round the corner, I’m on a different planet in the middle of a god damned firefight.

“Shit.” I gasp, taking cover, but getting pinged in the shoulder before I go down. Begining to return fire at the enemy, I look up from reloading my magazine and I’m sitting in the infirmary.

“Just rest your shoulder for a week, you’ll be good. You’re lucky, it could have been much worse.” Doc says giving me a friendly smile.

“Thanks, Doc,” I reply walking through the door.

Once I cross the threshold, I’m standing on KS5-632, I hadn’t been to this planet in years. It’s a forest planet that can only be frequented during the day. The gate’s nowhere in sight, so I keep walking, passing a rather large tree and I’m suddenly back at my lab.

“What the fuck!” I growl throwing my hands in the air.

“What’s going on?” A voice asks from behind me, but not any voice, that voice belongs to May, a member of my original team.

Spinning around, sure enough, they’re all there, May, Stacey, Dylan, Nathan, Matt, Steven, and Rocco. ‘ _But, they were supposed to be gone for a year_ ,’ I think, ‘ _it’s only been 6 months_.’

“We need to talk,” I state as I walk to my living quarters, “follow me.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“How’re you doing?” May asks me leaning back in her chair.

“I’m good,” I respond smiling at everybody.

“Bullshit!” They all exclaim in unison.

“We’ve known you since birth.” Nathan begins, tossing a bag of chips to Steve.

“And we know when something is up.” His twin Dylan finishes while opening a drink.

“So,” Matt starts to say while tossing a drink to Steven, “either you tell us now, or you lie and we pester you until you break. Your choice.”

I just stare at them before sighing and telling them everything, from the coma to the hallucinations and time jumps, to seemingly blacking out occasionally, and finally how everything is neatly explained, no matter what it is.

“It’s just weird, it’s like…I feel like they are real, everything is telling me they aren’t but there’s this little voice in the back of my head that says they are. And when I try to bring it up to someone, they explain it away or try to distract me from it. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Stacey, who’s been silent this whole time, finally clears her throat. “Maybe, you don’t belong here.”

“What?” I ask giving her an exasperated sigh.

“What makes you so sure, this is real?”

“What?” I begin to sit straighter and everyone else is looking grim.

“We’ve always had your back no matter what, and you have always had ours. Why weren’t we here when you woke up?”

“You were on a mission.”

“When have any of us taken a mission when someone was seriously injured.”

“I…can’t remember…”

“Never, the answer is never.”

“No, the other version doesn’t make sense either.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Because you can’t explain something and your scared you might love someone, or in this case two people?”

“That’s no-”

“There was an explosion, not on the ship, you were thrown back, and Din and Ezra ran to you looking extremely worried…”

“That’s…how did you know that?”

“Because this isn’t real, this isn’t where you belong. Your brain has created this, to try to protect you from your fears, but it’s killing you, and it’s killing them. We are the part of your brain that’s telling you the truth, that will help you, the part that wants to wake up, wants you to live, to love, to be happy. The rest of your brain, everyone else that’s here, they think they’re protecting you, but in reality, it is killing you.” Suddenly, I hear people yelling and doors begin slamming. “You are afraid of your feelings, of losing Din and Ezra, you are afraid that you may not get to return to Earth, that you may not want to return to Earth, afraid that if you get to Earth, you will never see them again. You don’t know how to deal with fear because you weren’t allowed to feel it, so now that your injured your brain said ‘ _hey, let’s not go back to that, let’s stay here and be happy_ ,’ but you won’t let it.”

I jump up at the increase of noise coming from behind the door and the yelling is getting louder.

“You know this y/n; it’s time to wake up, to go back to them.”

“Wait, wait, wait…if this is true, I should be able to control what happens like I could make certain things appear right?!”

“Like the duck hunt dog,” Matt cackles.

“The…duck…hunt…”Just then the stupid dog shows up on the TV screen laughing, “I hate that dog.” I just look at everyone and ask “How do I wake up?”

“You believe us?”

“If you are here, you’d never steer me wrong.”

“You run, don’t stop, just follow wherever you feel you need to go, we will block anyone that tries to stop you.”

Gods I hope I’m making the right decision. We open the door and begin walking down the hallway, listening to people getting closer, turning right then left, then right in the hallway we see a group of about 15 people.

“Get away from them, they’re infiltrators, not your real team, y/n.” Todd, the leader says.

“If they were infiltrators, you’d be armed,” I respond. As I’m watching them, weapons begin to appear in their hands.

“We are armed y/n, now stand aside.”

“You weren’t.”

“Yes, we were.”

‘ _Yes, they were_ ’ my brain says to me. I look back at my friends and just by looking at them; I know they are telling me the truth. “Get out of my way Todd.”

“Can’t…open fire.”

Feeling the bullets enter my skin I’m suddenly lying on the ground of my room, gasping as I sit up then jump to my feet, everyone else is in the room with me.

“You _never_ said we could _die_ ,” I exclaim at them.

“Well, we never said you couldn’t.” Steve shrugs at me.

“Technically, it’s not dying,” May states slinging her arm around my shoulder. “It’s more like a checkpoint reset on a video game. All advances and progress will be erased.”

Sighing I square my shoulders, “Let’s go again.”

________________________________________________________________________

“62 times, 62 gods’ damn times, we’ve been fucking reset.” I yell before throwing myself on the ground, arms and legs splayed wide. “What happens if I decide to stay?”

“You die,” Matt says indifferently.

“And judging by the sound of it, Din may die as well,” Stacy says with her ear to the wall.

“What?” I jump up to listen next to her and I can hear Ezra screaming for help.

_“Stay with me Din…Someone help…fuck, I don’t know how to fix this kind of wound…I-I don’t know how to fix a neck wound…the bacta isn’t working…SOMEONE HELP!”_

‘ _The choking noise I heard_ ,’ I think ‘ _gurgling and choking, oh gods, Din has a neck wound, he was choking on his blood. But that was weeks ago unless time here is moving faster_.’

“This is my fucking brain right?!” Everyone just nods, “then we’re playing by my fucking rules.” Suddenly, the room is filled with weapons, some I’ve seen on earth, others I’ve dreamt of, and finally, Din’s pulse rifle. “Let’s kill these fuckers and get the fuck out of here.”

Rock opens the door and rushes the people standing in the way knocking them over, we all follow behind him shooting everyone we see. I fire a few shots of the pulse rifle watching as people explode into ash.

“You know, Din never let me use this,” I yell to the group, “he said I’d be too excited with it and just start disintegrating people left and right.”

“Oh yeah?” Rock responds tackling another grunt.

“Yeah,” I fire three shots at three people, “he was right, even in this make-believe shit, it’s so fucking fun. The only thing that would make it better was if…” before I could finish saying my thought, the Mario Brothers theme song began to play. Everyone stops what they’re doing to stare at me. “What? You want a different song?”

“How about the duck hunt theme?” Nathan asks as the fighting resumes.

“Duck hunt!” I exclaim as the music changes. I fire at Todd and miss, then that stupid dog appears. “I hate that fucking dog.”

We begin running the halls again once that one’s cleared out, Stacey runs up beside me and asks, “You ok.”

“I feel like I smoked something crazy and I’m hallucinating. This is just fucking insane.”

“Yeah well, your brain always was weird.” She pats my shoulder and pushes ahead.

I have no idea where we’re going but something keeps calling to me leading me down a corridor until we see a door with red light spilling out from it, and in front of the door were 50-armed soldiers.

“Grenade?” I ask everyone.

“Grenade.” They say in unison, nodding their heads. I pull out a belt covered with grenades and pull the pin on one, throwing it down the hall as we back up around the corner.

Once it blows, I look around the corner again to see twenty left standing, “Oh fuck off, more should have died than that.”

“They’re changing the rules,” Dylan says. “Let’s go.”

He jumps out from cover and begins firing his weapon, except the people he hit stand back up after each shot.

“Keep firing and pushing forward,” I yell.

We all begin to advance, one by one, the other side fell, and one by one, they get back up, but we keep pushing. Moving closer, my friends start to take fire, Rock falling first then Steven. Dylan was next, followed by his brother Nathan, all that’s left are May, Stacy, Matt, and myself. It becomes a bar brawl when we get close enough to the door that I can almost put my hand on it, but I’m pulled back, by Todd. ‘ _Even in my hallucinations this guy annoys the fuck out of me_ ’ I think before stabbing him.

“Jump,” Stacey yells. It’s hard, I know they’re not real, but watching them fight, knowing I have to leave them, it’s hard. “Go now.”

I give one last look at them before jumping through the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

It’s dark, cool, quiet…why is it quiet. I slowly begin to hear a ringing in my ears as sound returns, as opening my eyes I see harsh lights above me, I’m in the cargo hold of the _Razor Crest_. Pain, not intense, but a lot of it. Something happened, but what.

“We need help…” I hear someone say breathlessly, “we need help.”

Looking to my side I see nothing but the wall, slowly I sit up and at the foot of the ramp is Ezra, holding onto Din, medkits strewn everywhere. Then I remember, choking and gurgling, neck wound, Din is in trouble. I jump up and run to Ezra, and by run I mean stumble and almost fall on my face.

“I gave him a bacta shot but I can’t get the bleeding to stop.” Ezra says looking at me frantically, “if I try to apply pressure he begins choking, I don’t know how to treat neck wounds. The med center is miles away.”

“Ok, deep breath, Din are you still with us,” I ask slowly looking Din in the eyes; he returns a weak nod that could have been easily missed. “Good…besides blood his airway is clear, Ezra, there is a blue medkit under the bench, grab it.” He bolts up and runs off, coming back seconds later. “It didn’t hit an artery, but he’s still bleeding too much, look for a bandage that says stop bleed.” Digging through the box until he finds it, he tears it open.

Taking the bandage I press it onto Din’s neck hard, he makes a choking noise and Ezra flinches, “it’s ok, I’m not cutting off airflow, just making it uncomfortable.” Ezra just nods to me. After about two minutes, the bleeding finally stops. “Give him another bacta shot,” I tell Ezra. He nods again and injects Din as I spray bacta on his neck, then wrap a bacta bandage around him. At this point, I’m feeling dizzy, like I’m going to pass out, but I can’t not yet. “Help me get him to the bed.”

Ezra helps me drag Din to the bed, when we lay him down he grabs my hand and stares at me. “Ezra,” I say, “Get a bucket, Din may throw because of the blood he swallowed. Then get help, remember to put Din’s…helmet…on…him.” As soon as I finish I pass out hearing Ezra yell to me, but I don’t hit the ground, he caught me, and I can feel him hugging me tightly.

“Don’t go,” I hear Ezra whisper, I think it was a whisper, “you just returned, please don’t go.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

It’s dark, that’s all I remember, cool, not cold, I’m on my back with a killer headache. ‘ _I hate lying on my back_ ’ I think. Moving, I realize something is gripping my hand, no gripping both hands. It’s a struggle, but I finally manage to open my eyes, I’m greeted by the dim overhead lights of the _Razor Crest_ , one look to my right shows Ezra asleep gripping my hand, and a look to the right I see Din, sleeping with his neck bandaged. ‘ _I’m back_ ,’ I think.

When I roll my head back over to look at Ezra, he’s already staring at me with a dumbstruck look on his face, it’s then I notice the dark circles under his eyes. Before I can open my mouth to speak, he lunges at me, crashing his lips against mine and practically flinging his body on top of me. Holding me tight to him and kisses me fiercely, it’s not until I felt Din squeeze my fingers that I manage to push Ezra away slightly, but he still keeps his forehead resting on mine. When he finally pulls away fully, I smile then turned to Din, who has a death grip on my hand.

“Morning,” I croak, causing Ezra to jump up and grab me water. I manage to sit up before he returns, which causes him to slide in behind me and has me lean back against him.

Once I drink the water, I turn so I can see both of them, “Are you guys ok?”

It’s hard to render Ezra speechless, but I did, watching his mouth open and close like a fish, while Din sits up and leans against the wall of the ship.

“We’re fine,” Din says, voice slightly rough.

“Are you sure? Because your throat is all bandaged and Ezra looks like death warmed over.”

“My throat has healed, it’s just bruised now.” As soon as Din finishes his response, Ezra finds his voice.

“Are we alright,” he practically shrieks, I never realized his voice could go that high, “you were the one unconscious for a week, then you wake up help save Din’s life, and you pass out. But, you didn’t just pass out, you stopped breathing, had you not taught me CPR, you would have met your demise. And…and…you just wake up…like nothing happened…when…” he can barely choke out the last words when I kiss him. “We were pleading for you to wake up, to remain in the universe with us, every day, multiple times a day,” he whispers to me, holding me tighter to his chest.

“I know,” I respond closing my eyes and reveling in the feeling, “I heard you.”

“What do you need?” Din asks me.

“A shower wouldn’t hurt,” I reply standing up slowly, with Ezra moving in front of me to hold me up, “then all three of us going up to bed.”

Din just nods and Ezra leads me to the shower, it may not be as bad as the damage in my dreams, but my legs do not want to work properly right now. Removing my clothes, Ezra steps forward to help and after I’m naked, he slowly begins to strip his and helps me into the shower, just like I did for him. The water spray feels divine; letting it cascade all over my body for a time reaching for the shampoo, but Ezra beats me to it. He pours it into his hands then applies it to my hair with gentle massaging movements, this is slow, intimate, and gentle, it’s as if Ezra is trying to pour every emotion he has into the touches he’s giving me now. Once my hair is clean and conditioned, he begins scrubbing my body, going slow feeling every inch of me as he applies the soap, as sexual as this could be, it just feels comforting now. He’s not trying to make me aroused, he’s trying to make sure I’m here, he’s not dreaming, and that I’m alive.

Once I’m clean and comfortable, we begin drying off, seeing two sets of clean clothes left outside the shower by Din. Heading upstairs to bed and I see him lying with his back against the wall, waiting for us.

“Ezra should be in the middle,” I state, climbing towards the other side of the bed.

“No,” Ezra responds, moving me to the middle, “you’re the one we longed for so you are in the middle.”

“You haven’t slept; I wanna make sure you do.”

“Then sleep in the middle, little shark, I will sleep considerably better knowing you are here and alive.”

“No, Din and I were both hurt, if you don’t, you will be up constantly to check on him.” Ezra stared at me, he knows I’m telling the truth, but he also knows that Din wanted me near him as well. Din looks me in the eye and nods, grabbing Ezra’s arm to pull him to the middle, I follow lying as close to Ezra as possible and reaching my hand out to hold onto Din’s hand. As we fell asleep together, all I could feel was happiness, this felt right.

____________________________________________________________________________

Getting a clean bill of health Din and I are ready to go, his throat is still bruised, so he would have to rest it, but that’s relatively easy for someone like him. We spend two days just resting in bed, only getting out to take care of ourselves and eat. Ezra’s excited at the fact that we can resume normal activities; so much, so that he decides to give Din a blowjob before eating me out and fucking me. I just lay there and watch as Ezra pulls Din’s clothes off, then licks his hand and pumps Din’s cock for him. Once Din is fully hard, Ezra licks up his cock, swirling his tongue around Din’s tip and frenulum, then he engulfs Din’s cock as far as he can. Ezra begins bobbing his head up and down Din’s cock, moving his hand over what he can’t reach and moves his other hand down to massage Din’s balls. Din’s panting and I can see his stomach muscles beginning to clench, he’s about to cum. When Ezra realizes this, he just begins moving faster and faster until Din comes in his mouth. Pulling off Ezra leans over to me, letting me take some of the cum in my mouth and we both swallow it, listening to Din groan.

Ezra then shifts so he’s between my legs, and begins kissing me. He pulls my shirt and bra off before slowly making his way down my body, stopping every few inches to suck a mark into my skin. Once he reaches the hem of my panties, he places his hands on my legs and spreads them, leaning down to kiss my vulva through them. Turning his head and gently nipping my inner thighs kissing them down to my knees, he’s sucking bite marks along the way on my left leg, so Din can see them. Slowly kissing back up where he places another kiss right above my clit. Kissing his way to the hem of my panties he hooks his fingers in them, pulling them down and finally throwing them into the corner of the room.

He begins softly kissing everywhere around my clit and vulva without actually touching them, driving me insane. It feels like an eternity before he flattens his tongue and licks a straight line up my slit, giving a few more licks before dipping his tongue into my vagina and pulling it out, placing his lips over my clit. He gently sucks my clit and releases it and sucks it in again. Increasing the strength of sucking he slowly releases it before continuing this motion until he held my clit in his mouth and ran his tongue over it. Instantly, my hands fly to his head as he begins to put pressure on it, rolling it in a circular motion, while still sucking it into his mouth. He speeds up then slows down, placing harder pressure on me before barely touching it with his tongue. My body feels like it was on fire, finally, Ezra pushes two fingers inside of me making my back arch off the bed. Curling his fingers, instantly finding my g-spot, it becomes too much and my whole body arches off the bed as I come in his mouth. My thighs squeezing around his head as I pull his hair and throw my head back, I would have screamed, but couldn’t breathe. Finally, I’m able to let out a long loud moan before collapsing onto the bed, panting hard. However, Ezra doesn’t stop, he just keeps licking, sucking, and pumping his fingers until I’m shaking from a second orgasm. As I come down from that one, I can still feel him licking me, but instead of trying to make me come again, he’s licking me clean, all I can do was moan.

Once Ezra pulls away, he leans up to kiss Din, before moving off the bed to walk out.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I ask him, still panting.

“I was going to take care of this,” Ezra answers, gesturing to his throbbing cock.

“Come here.” I hold my hand out to him.

He just shakes his head before answering, “No, you’re still recovering.”

Rolling my eyes I say, “then you’ll be in control, just get over here and fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Nodding I roll over onto my stomach, closer to Din.

Moving onto my hands and knees I look over my shoulder to Ezra, who’s staring at me with heavy lust in his eyes. It doesn’t take him long to position himself behind me and thrust inside, hard. Staying still, not moving as he leans over me he begins kissing and sucking on my back. As Ezra stays there, I place my hand on Din’s side and motion for him to move under me. He quickly sits up against the wall and positions his dick under my mouth. I begin kissing my way up and down Din’s cock when Ezra sits up straighter and begins to thrust in and out of me.

Ezra moves fast and hard into me, gripping my waist with one hand and my shoulder with the other. I can hear him panting and grunting behind me as he’s hammering into me, slowly I begin to roll my hips as he continues thrusting, causing him to groan and stutter his hips, before continuing.

I turn back to Din, and lick his cock from the base to tip, gently running my tongue along his frenulum, then across his tip. I slowly engulf his mouth as I reach down and massage his balls as I begin bobbing my head on his cock. Ezra moves his hand from my shoulder to gently wrap it around my throat.

“Deep throat his cock,” he grunts to me, “I want to feel it in your throat.”

Looking up as Din, who was panting, I can tell he’s close. I bob my head a few more times before deep throating him, letting my throat spasm, I begin to hum around him. Both Din and Ezra moan, as I pull off Din’s cock, swirling my tongue around him and then begin bobbing again, I’m able to move three times before he comes in my mouth with a loud groan. Once I pull him out of my mouth and swallow his cum, he slides down the wall to lay under me.

Ezra repositions me so my face is pressed against Din’s stomach, then he pulls my legs up to wrap around his waist, so all my weight is resting on my forearms, bouncing me on him, pushing in me harder and deeper than before. It’s not long before he’s coming inside of me, collapsing on top of me and Din, just holding himself there. Slowly, he rolls onto his side, on the bed, pulling me with him ensuring that he’s still buried inside of me. Din rolls over and runs his hand down my face, kissing me, before pressing himself as tight to me as he can.

When I try to shift, Ezra holds on to me saying, “No, I want you to stay like this tonight, with me buried inside of you, all night.” At his words, my walls flutter around him, causing both of us to groan, but I hold him in me.

When we wake the next morning, the first sensation I can feel is being full of something warm and hard. When I tighten my walls and roll my hips, I realize it’s Ezra as he moans and grabs my hips. That morning, Ezra, Din, and I have another long sex session, before setting off to a new planet, for a new bounty.

While Din and Ezra sleep, I sneak out of bed and walk to the cargo hold of the ship. Since I woke up, I can’t get the plans for the radio out of my head. This could be my way back to Earth, if I can figure it out.


	7. I Never Pegged You for the Type Ch. 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a misc. chapter of where do I belong, after ch. 6. This was a request and can be skipped, it adds nothing to the story!
> 
> Warnings: Smut, pegging, 18+
> 
> Request: Yes, from this - You can ignore this, but I saw a recent reblog about pegging Mando, could you please write something about that, and maybe another one for Ezra. If it’s not too much trouble could you also do one in the WDIB universe where reader pegs both?

I’ve spent most of my day upstairs working on the communication system that was nearing the end of its life. I ran into a few complications which caused both Ezra and Din to leave me alone, knowing I would eventually devolve into a fit of cursing and throwing tools. As I lay under the console looking at the wires, I decide a break is needed and head down to the hold. Once I was down there, I glance over at the boys and notice them whispering in what looks to be a very intense conversation.

“No eavesdropping little shark,” Ezra chides me.

“I wasn’t,” I scoff grabbing some food and a drink, then going back up to the cockpit.

I look back to the guys one more time and notice Ezra looking at me with a smile and Din blushing bright red.

“You ok Din?” I ask.

“Fine,” he replies so fast I can barely make the word out. Nodding to him I leave to continue my work.

Weird moments like those occurre more and more over the next two weeks before they both approache me with a bag they bought in the market.

“Now little shark, we are about to show you something, which you may refuse at any time,” Ezra begins as Din fiddles with the bag, I’ve never seen him this nervous before, “but we would both like to try something with you.”

“Like…” I draw the word out as long as I can looking between them, “something sexual?” they both nod, “there isn’t much we haven’t done. Sure why not.”

“Din will go first, I will partake on a different day, but we would both like to try pegging.”

I just blink my eyes at them kind of rapidly while trying to process the request. This makes Din believe I refused because he begins to shuffle away.

“It’s stupid,” he says rushing to the ladder.

“No,” I shout, standing up, “I’m game, but we need supplies.”

Din haphazardly thrust his bag into my hand, instantly letting me know, they already got them. Looking through the bag, I see they have just about everything, straps, an assortment of dildos in different sizes, lengths, and girths, as well as ones that vibrate. However, what they don’t have, is lube.

“Ok, you missed something,” I tell them grabbing my credits and walking down the ramp. I turn around to yell to them, “get ready, I’ll be back soon.”

It doesn’t take me long to find the vendor, get what I need, and return. Once I ensure our ship is locked tight I begin walking to our room. I have to admit, I’m excited. Walking in I notice both men have stripped down to their underwear and have the equipment already on the bed.

“These, sharky, are the ones we want you to use,” Ezra informs me waving his hand over two different straps and two oddly shaped dildos. “That’s only if they feel comfortable to you. They vibrate, and this part,” he picks one up and shows you how it curves, “goes inside of you, vibrating on your clit and inside where it will hit you g-spot. That way you feel immense pleasure as well.”

I take the dildo to study it, it was a little girthy, but not much, certainly not like them, which is good when starting out. Looking over at Ezra and kiss him before moving to Din and kissing him slowly, trying to calm his nerves. I pull back and lean my forehead on his, stroking his hair.

“Whenever you’re ready, we’ll start. If you say slow, I’ll slow, stop, I stop, wait I’ll wait, and if you want to stop completely, just say red, ok?” I give him one more kiss as I pull away from him and he nods his head vigorously. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I understand,” Din replies strongly.

I simply begin undressing, Din removes his underwater and lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. Once I’m undressed, Ezra begins helping me into the harness, slowly sliding the double-ended dildo inside of me causing me to sigh happily when he stops. I reach into the bag I bought and pull out the lube, slathering it on Din’s end as generously as I can.

Slowly, I step forward and touch his leg, while Ezra climbs on the bed beside him to hold his hand.

“You need to relax Din,” I say as I position the dildo, “tell me when you’re ready,” he takes a few breaths then nods.

“I’m ready. Go slow.”

As gently and slowly as I could I begin pushing in while stroking his leg for comfort. Immediately, he tenses and I stop, waiting for him to let me continue. He’s breathing heavily and gripping Ezra’s hand tight.

“Go on,” he says, so I continue.

I was only about halfway in when he begins chanting wait.

“Wait…wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Immediately, I stop at the first wait but he keeps saying it.

I can see his muscles clenching and he keeps readjusting his grip on Ezra’s hand. I stand there and rub my hand up and down his leg, hoping it helps him in any way. After a minute he takes one deep breath then releases it.

“Please…please continue,” He gasps.

I begin sliding in again slowly and he shut his eyes. Once I’m fully inside him I stay still, letting him adjust. Taking a few minutes to get comfortable he begins to squirm.

“I…I need you, oh gods, I need you to move, please, move.” Din begs.

Slowly, I slide out of him, then back in. After a few gentle thrusts, I take his legs and hold them up, so his calves were on my shoulders. Ezra kisses Din on the mouth then reaches down between my legs and presses a button. It causes the most intense vibration to start and I almost collapse. Din and I moan and I can feel my orgasm building.

“Faster, please,” Din gasps, grabbing the sheets and knotting them in his hands.

Ezra moves down and takes Din’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, and massaging his balls as I thrust into him faster. It’s one hell of a sight, seeing Din writhing beneath me as Ezra blew him, the sight alone could have made me cum.

Din begins moving his legs slightly as his stomach begins to clench, he’s rolling his head side to side as he moans and groans. I shift my stance, causing the vibrator to press harder against my clit, I was going to cum soon. Picking up speed at the same time Ezra does, Din’s panting so hard I swore his heart would burst out of his chest like a cartoon.

Suddenly, he gasps and went rigged, he was cumming. I can see his muscles spasm, and I follow immediately after him. Ezra keeps his head still, swallowing every drop of cum Din releases into his mouth. When we’re done, I want to collapse onto Din but stand still. Once Ezra reaches down and turns off the vibrations, I slowly pull out and lower Din’s legs. He keeps his eyes shut as every muscle in his body continued to spasm and flutter, including the hole I just fucked. I walk to the refresher to clean up and thoroughly wash the dildo, before returning to the boys.

“Your gonna have to rest,” I tell Din as I clean him with a washcloth. “You will be sore for a little while.”

I throw the cloth in the hamper and climb up to kiss him when I pull away, I look at Ezra who has his head thrown back and eyes closed as he stroks himself. Shirfting my position I move his hand, giving him the best blow job I can. Once everyone was spent, we collapse on the bed, Din between us as we let him sleep.

’ _Next time_ ,’ I think, ’ _it’s Ezra’s turn_.’

__________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a while since I pegged Din, with everything that’s been going on, I forgot about Ezra wanting to try. That was until I was cleaning and found the supplies. Smiling to myself I make my way to the cockpit, where Din’s relaxing. Walking behind him I wrap my arms around his neck. He brings his hand up to stroke them and hums at the contact.

“Do you remember when I pegged you?” I ask, kissing his neck.

“How could I forget,” he chuckles.

“I believe our dear Ezra wanted a turn, but never got one. What do ya say you go get everything ready, and I’ll go get him.”

“That sounds good,” Din replies, turning his seat and kissing me.

When I turn to walk to the hold Din slaps my ass hard as he walks to our room, stopping to wink at me. I just shake my head and slide down the ladder.

“Ez,” I coo, sitting in his lap, causing him to drop his book.

“You know, sharky, your world has a fascinating history, I was just reading about World War I.” He gestures to the book on the floor as he leans in to kiss me. I begin stroking his neck.

“Do you still want to try pegging?” As soon as I ask the question I can feel his pulse quicken.

“Yes,” he whispers against my mouth. Standing I grab his hand leading him to the bedroom.

“Let’s go.”

We climb the ladder and enter our room where Din has Ezra’s strap and dildo ready. Looking back I can see Ezra is both nervous and excited. I begin removing my clothes while keeping eye contact with Ez. Once I’m naked, Din begins putting the harness on me, he slides the dildo inside of me and he turns it on to make sure it works, causing me to gasp and grab his shoulders.

Din chuckles as he turns it off then walks to Ezra, kissing him and removing his shirt. Ezra’s frozen, but once Din begins to undress him, he comes back to life and hurries to get everything removed. When the three of us are naked Ezra slowly approaches the bed as I lube the dildo.

“Same rules apply Ez,” I tell him as I give him a quick kiss, “slow is slow, wait is wait, stop, stop, and red means your done.” He nods to me slowly, trying to speak, but unable to. “Get into whatever position you want to.”

Ezra looks at the bed then slowly climbs on it, he stays on all fours while I move behind him. Leaning over his body I whisper in his ear.

“Relax and tell me when you’re ready,” he takes a deep breath and then nods.

“I’m ready.”

Slowly, I begin to push in. Din moves up to lay beside him, gently stroking his arm as I go.

“Wait,” Din says and I pause. “His face. He looks like he’s in pain.”

Ezra shakes his head no as hard as he could.

“No,” he croaks out, “keep going.”

“Ez,” I whisper, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Your not,” he’s panting now, “please keep going.”

He tries to push back but both Din and I stop him. We don’t want him going too fast too soon and hurting himself. I begin pushing in again and soon bottom out. Din reaches down between my thighs and turn the vibration on, causing Ezra to collapse his top half to the bed, so just his ass was in the air.

“Gods, please move,“ he begins groaning.

Gently, I thrust in and out of him, instantly turning him into a mewling, writhing mess. Din ducks his head under Ezra’s hips and engulfs his cock, sucking on him as Ezra had done to him. Ezra tries thrusting back harder to let me know he wants to go faster.

I adjusted the vibrator to press harder on my clit then begin thrusting into Ezra faster. This once eloquent man was nothing more than a bunch of sobs, mewls, and moans as he chases his release. He’s moving with me, harder than Din did, but he won’t stop.

I have my hand on his hip and can feel those muscles tense, the feeling causing mine to tense as well, we’re both close.

”Kevva, oh gods, oh-oh fuck, I’m-I-I’m not g-gonna last lo-long,“ he stutters.

I begin moving harder and faster as he moans louder. Finally, he gives a choked sob and releases into Din’s mouth, his whole body spasming as he comes. I’m not far behind him, three more thrusts is all it takes.

Din moves out from under him as I pull out carefully, letting Ezra collapse, once I leave the room. I can hear him panting at the ladder and it causes me to smile to myself. Once everything is clean, I return to take care of Ezra, throwing the cloth aside when I’m done. Crawling over Ezra’s body, kissing him the whole way before moving to straddle Din. I kiss Din then move down his body, taking his cock in my mouth, he deserves a happy ending too.

Once Din was spent I crawl to the other side of Ezra and kiss him.

“You handled that well,” I coo stroking his face, “not your first time, huh?”

“Actually, little shark, it was,” he replies chuckling to me, “I’ve never done anything of the sort before, you were the first.”

“Well, then, I’m glad it was me.” I kiss him again and when I pull away, Din holds my hand, resting them on Ezra’s back, “you will need rest tonight, you wanted it rough, and you’ll be sore.”

“It was well worth any residual pain I may feel.”

I just smile as we all rest, sleeping together soundly that night. The next day I was right, when Ezra tries to move he winces and hisses. We all decide to watch earth movies in bed for the day, that way he doesn’t have to go anywhere, the next bounty could wait a couple of hours, we’d get him, eventually.


	8. Where Do I Belong? Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex pollen, smut, dubious consent, threesome, violence, death, blood, near drowning, 18+, amateur writing

I’m busy working on the designs, diagrams, and equations needed to build a radio and antenna capable of communicating throughout multiple galaxies. I’d have to ask the guys if they’d be willing to stop at a junkyard planet so I can find parts needed to build it. Meanwhile, Mando and Ezra are out collecting a bounty together. Since Ezra’s last encounter that almost cost him his life, Mando and I began a rigorous training program for him and he’s becoming a great hunter.

I’ve been working for about 3 hours before hearing them return, complaining and fighting with a struggling bounty the whole way.

“I am not in a good mood. If you do not cooperate these last few moments, my partner will shoot you and I will watch with rapturous joy as he does so, do you understand?” Ezra’s voice rings out followed by his grunting. That’s when Mandos footsteps stomp closer, causing the bounty to release a frightened yelp, followed by the hold being filled with the scent of carbonite.

“He got a cheap shot,” Ezra groans before the door shut. “How’s your work coming along little shark?” He asks kissing me on the top of my head.

“It’s alright how’d the bounty go…” I turn to look at him and Mando, “and what are you covered in?”

“We chased the bounty through the streets when we rounded a corner he knocked pallets of powder, all over us.” Mando gripes as he removes his helmet.

“I believe I inhaled more than Din on account of his helmet filtering out most of the substance,” as soon as Ezra ends his sentence, a puff of white powder explodes in Din’s face when he finally manages to tug his cape free, causing Din to sigh and throw it to the ground. “Although, it appears I am now wrong on that front.”

“I’ll get us out of here, you two clean up.” Rising from my workstation and climbing to the cockpit, I set a course to the next bounty’s planet.

After about an hour, I climb down to check on the guys. Entering the cargo hold, I notice something’s off; both men are sweating and have slightly pained looks on their faces, at least it looks slightly pained until I get closer to Ezra. He’s lying on his side, clothes gone, eyes tightly shut, panting, and he looks as though he’s in excruciating pain.

“Ezra?” I ask leaning down in front of him, running my hand over his forehead and immediately pulling it back. Ezra feels like he’s on fire.

“I-” he groans unable to speak after the first word. Looking over to Din I see he’s stripped everything off and seems to be in a similar condition, but less so that Ezra.

“What happened to you two?” I question checking Din as well, he’s burning up, but not as bad as Ezra, suddenly Din’s hand shoots out and grabs my wrist.

“Spice,” he gasps, tightening his hold on me, “amatory spice.” His hand clenches a few times before he releases me with a groan. “My helmet protected me at first, but when…when I removed my cape…I was exposed…I”

“Amatory spice, so…like powdered Viagra?” I reach out to feel his head again. “Maybe some ecstasy as mixed in?” Din just gives me a blank stare, “they’re earth drugs, raise your temperature and allow you to have a hard-on for hours.” Just then, I hear Ezra begin gasping as if he was running out of air. “Can you OD on this stuff?”

“OD?” Mando replies, clearly in pain.

“Overdose…die from having too much?” I grab two cool wash cloths and place them on each of their foreheads, holding it onto Ezra’s, which causes him to jerk away as if my very touch hurt him.

“No, it’s just painful…” Ezra gasps out while curling into the fetal position, “Makes you wish you’d die.”

“So why the hell, do people make it.” I don’t know what to do, Ezra looks as though he’s about to pass out, and Din will begin experiencing this soon as well.

“It’s…I-it’s supposed to be used…before sex…” Din grunts, “that’s the only way to…relieve the pain.”

“Seriously?!” I deadpan, looking between them, “you guys are in excruciating pain, and the only way to relieve it is to have sex. However, neither of you thought to make a move on me, despite me permitting you to do anything you wanted to me, whenever you wanted.”

“Didn’t know how you’d react…to us on the drugs.” both try to say in unison.

“Well, I’m not happy about you accidentally ingesting it, but…because we are in an established relationship _and_ we’ve given each other permission previously, I give you permission now, as long as you two won’t regret this later. I don’t want to take advantage of either of you in an altered state.”

“You’re not!” Ezra practically shouts as he lunges for me connecting our lips. “I can’t be gentle,” he states pulling apart.

“That’s fine.” I smile, as soon as I say those words he rip my shirt off, literally, and begins pulling everything else off me.

Shoving me to the ground he climbs on top and thrusts inside without any hesitation and begins pounding into me as hard and fast as he can. He’s right, this isn’t gentle, this can only be described as hate fucking except for the fact I know he cares for me. His thrusts are like a god damned jackhammer and I can feel us move across the floor a little. As he thrust into me, he grab, pinches, and bites what skin he can, not stopping his hips even one second. He isn’t very articulate at this time, just repeating the word ‘fuck’ over and over again.

Ezra’s moving so fast, I can’t even think of trying to move my hips to help him, all I can do is lay there and touch him. Placing his hand on my throat, he begins to squeeze, not too tight, but enough to make me slightly uncomfortable, not that I have a problem with it. Ezra doesn’t last long before coming, and I come with him, excited about the rough sex that’s happening. Don’t get me wrong, I love what we do, but every once in a while a girl like me needs it rough. As soon as Ezra comes, he’s pushed aside carelessly as Din takes his place.

Immediately, Din begins hammering into me, not allowing me to come down from my high. He picks up where Ezra leaves off with biting, sucking, and grabbing me. Both are leaving bruises all over, but I couldn’t care less. As Din’s thrusting into me, Ezra moves to sit in a chair near us, panting hard, using the cold washcloth on his face as he watches Din pound me into the floor. Din doesn’t make much noise besides grunting and soon his thrusts get sloppy as he is getting close to coming. I reach down to rub my clit pushing myself over the edge, with Din following close behind.

Once Din finishes Ezra moves him out of the way and rolls me onto my hands and knees, slamming into me. Tangling his hand in my hair, he grabs my hip to hold me in place. I can feel the heat radiating off him as he destroys me, moving faster than ever before. I try to grab a hold of something to hold myself in place, but there’s nothing around, eventually, I have to put one hand in front of me onto the wall to stop from hitting it. Ezra, the perpetual orator, has absolutely nothing to say as he fucks me. It’s not long before he pulls me up by my hair and holds me tight, digging his teeth into my shoulder as he comes, panting the whole time

As soon as he’s done, he pulls out and Din takes his place again. Before I can fall or move Din positions himself behind me and pushes in. He then pushes me down so hard and fast I don’t have time to catch myself with my hands as he begins his brutal pace.

*4 hours later*

I’m sore, but both guys couldn’t stop, and to be honest, I wasn’t going to ask them too. Currently, I’m on Din’s lap, back pressed to his chest as he thrusts up into me, panting and groaning as he comes.

Once I finish with Din, Ezra grabs my hand and pulls me onto him, wrapping his arms around my waist as he hammer into me, kissing and biting the skin he can reach. Both men are still hot, but their temperatures have dropped from when we first began. Their movements have slowed, but not by much. Feeling the heartbeats in their chests, I’m certain they will explode soon, luckily they don’t.

Ezra comes in me and holds me tight to him, his face in my neck and his cock still buried in my pussy. As he starts to come down, I can feel Din move behind me. He places his hand in the middle of my back, pushing me tighter against Ezra as he pulls my hips back a little bit, so they’re tilted. He kisses the middle of my back, then lines himself up with my pussy and pushes in causing both Ezra and I to gasp. Instinctively, I try to move forward and away, but then I settle back and let him take me, I may be sore, but I’m really enjoying this, I mean who doesn’t dream of spending all day being railed by two incredibly gorgeous men.

Din’s first thrust is hard, causing Ezra to hiss, I know Din wants to go as fast and rough as he can, but he stop and kisses me on the shoulder before leaning over and pressing his forehead to Ezra’s. When he moves back to his original position, Din begins to slowly move in and out of me. Once Ezra begins moving too, their thrusts became harder, faster, and more frantic.

Both men work to move me up and down, in equal time to their thrusts. I would’ve helped, but to be perfectly honest, without the drug, I can barely move I’m so exhausted. At this time I’m so overstimulated I feel like my nervous system is shot, all I can do is hang on and enjoy the ride. Eventually, I’m able to brace my tiptoes on the floor and use that to help move with them. Once they realize I’m moving on my own each man begins hammering harder into me, frenzied biting and sucking all over my skin. I can’t tell who, but someone reaches down to my clit and begins rubbing it, to get me to cum faster. I grab his wrist and hold on as my orgasm grows. I feel like someone set me on fire, between my rapidly approaching orgasm and the body heat Din and Ezra are throwing off, I’m dripping with sweat. Finally, Din comes, causing Ezra to follow behind him, and when I feel both of them filling me, their warmth spreading inside, I join them. Din collapses onto me, pushing both of us into Ezra, as he continues to push in me lazily. As I’m trying to catch my breath I realize, both of them are still hard. This is going to be a long night.

_________________________________________________________________________

I wake up the next morning pressed tightly between Ezra and Din. I barely shift and can instantly feel everything from yesterday’s activities. Slowly, I maneuver myself out of the bed and out of the room. I have never been one of those girls who feel pain when they walk after a rigorous sexual experience, I may feel a little uncomfortable, maybe it’s a high pain tolerance or maybe it’s my increased healing capabilities, but holy fuck did I hurt today. Twelve hours we fucked, non-stop. Am I in pain? Yes. Was it good? Yes. Do I regret it? Not a chance. Would I do it again? You bet your fucking ass I would.

I manage to waddle down to the fresher and look in the mirror to see the state I’m in. My chest, abdomen, hips, and inner thighs are covered in bruises, almost so many you can barely see unmarked skin. Turning around, my back isn’t in much better shape, I guess no tank tops in public, for a while. This is slightly a turn on for me, normally I’d be pissed, but today, I like it, all except for the thighs, I didn’t need any more pain down there.

Stepping into the shower I let the hot water envelop me, ‘ _the fresher had to be the one part of the ship we didn’t fuck on last night_ ’ I think. As I clean myself, I begin thinking about what transpired last night. Even on amatory drugs, both men shared, they didn’t fight, they were respectful, ‘ _I’ll be damned if I want to give this up_ ’ a part of me thinks.

Once I’m out of the shower I put on my deodorant, brush my teeth, and dress in a tank top and sweat pants, grabbing a large sweater to go over me later, I’m not going out in public today and figure the guys will like to see their work. Climbing the ladder I’m swept up bridal style by Din and laid onto the bed, just as Ezra finishes changing the bedding

“You’re staying here all day,” Din whispers nuzzling my neck.

“Don’t tell me you guys still have that drug in your system,” I inquire gaping at the two of them.

“No sharky,” Ezra responds sitting next to me, “we just know how sore you must be, so you take it easy today and tomorrow.” He gently begins tracing some of the bruises. “I must apologize for my behavior last night. I was not in my right mind and I would have never marked you to this extent.”

“It’s fine Ez,” I say pulling his lips to mine, “I’m not complaining.”

I look over to Din and see him just staring at me. His eyes don’t have lust in them, instead, it looks like pain or shame, maybe both. Slowly, I reach out to place my hand on his face, causing him to flinch slightly before he places his hand over mine to keep it there.

“Din?” I ask, trying to get his attention on my face, “what’s wrong?”

Slowly he reaches a hand out to touch a couple of bruises as gently as he can before he spoke.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I didn’t realize what I was doing…” he whisper to me, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you.”

Immediately rolling onto my side I cup his face in my hands and duck my head down so he has look me in the eyes.

“Look at me, you didn’t hurt me. You would never hurt me, I’m ok, I promise.” He gives me a look as if to ask if I was serious and I just nod before smiling and saying, “besides if you did something I didn’t like, we all know I would have fought back. Even in an altered state, I wouldn’t have let you get away with anything I didn’t want.” Din gives a small nod before kissing me. “Now, what do you say we eat something and head to our next planet?”

They both refuse to let me out of bed while they get our food ready and set course for the next bounty. Once they return, we all eat together, talking about various things that cross our minds, it’s a nice calm 2 days after a wonderful night together, it’s…peaceful.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“The tracking FOB is broken.” Mando says, handing it to me.

“There’s no way to fix this,” I mutter prying the FOB open and looking at the circuitry, “it’s fried.”

“So,” Ezra begins tucking his blaster into its holster, “what do we do now?”

“We know this guy is surrounded by a large group of trained thugs, we know what he looks like, and where he hangs out, but more importantly, we know he’s killed over twenty bounty hunters before us. So, we begin with Earth protocols, first, we do surveillance, and then come up with a plan. That means Din,” I turn to him, “you stay here, you stick out like a sore thumb.”

Before Mando can protest, Ezra speaks up, “I will accompany our little shark to ensure she has adequate assistance in case she finds herself in peril.”

“We’ll be fine Din,” I say giving his hand a squeeze and his cheek a kiss.

Walking to the door of the _Razor Crest,_ he lowers the ramp once he places his helmet on. Ezra follows me off the ship and we walk to town, carefully scouting the area on our approach.

“So, how do you do surveillance on Earth?” Ezra inquires as we scout the town.

“Unfortunately, it requires a lot of waiting around. We need to make sure no one follows us, then we secure the area, after that, we watch our targets team; try to get a feel for numbers, schedule, and routines. It takes planning, which could be more than 10 hours to get what we need. We also need intelligence, we try to find someone we can get information from, and they’re not always going to be good people, sometimes its smugglers, drug dealers, town drunks, waitresses, or bartenders. Maybe, if we can get close enough, we can plant a bug on the target.”

“What is a bug?”

“They’re devices used to spy on people, but not all bugs are the same.”

“Oh, and what types are there?”

“If it’s got a battery, it’s disposable, short-term. If it’s wired into the building’s power, it’s a longer-term thing. If it has a transmitter, you can figure out how close the listener is, and they can typically hear you in real-time. We would be using the third option. In this case.”

“And what do we do if our target realizes we have been surveilling him?”

“Once your target knows you’re on to them, it’s a race against time. They know you’re coming, so the question for them is if they have enough time to escape, or do they have enough power to attack.”

Finding our target is easy, he has about forty men with him at the local cantina, no security outside, and by what the local vendor says, that’s everyone he employs. Ezra and I split up, while it looks like we’re examining the local market, we’re actually looking for escapes, ambush sites, easy overlooks, and the targets transportation. Once we take note of everything we see, we meet in an alley, out of sight from everyone.

“Ok, Ez, I’m going up to the roof of this building, you are going into the cantina,” I begin attaching a bug to the underside of his shirt cuff, “you will pretend to be a friendly harvester, on a small break between jobs. Chat up whoever, you can, get information, but, under no circumstances, be direct in your questioning. If you get near the target, try to place the bug on him.”

“This sounds like a simple assignment,” he states as I slip a small earpiece into his ear.

“You will be able to hear me and Mando in your ear with this,” I say as I fiddle with mine, “Mando can you hear me?”

“Yes,” he replies curtly.

“Good, now Ez, do what you can to avoid any fights, good luck,” I kiss him before heading to the roof, “Mando, I want you to scan the area for any type of base that could belong to them. Ez, one more thing, if the bounty approaches you, cough or clear your throat so we know.”

“Got it.”

Once he enters the establishment, he begins chatting with everyone. We learn that all forty employees are at the cantina with their boss, they’re celebrating something, and they are rowdy, but not losing control. Every twenty minutes 4 guards come out to make rounds and check on everything. So far, Ezra has been inside for 5 hours, telling stories and listening to others. Mando found the compound and confirmed that there’s no life forms inside of it. It’s based next to the cliffs near the ocean, about an hour and a half from the town. Suddenly, Ezra clears his throat and catches my attention away from the guards.

 _“So, who are ya and what are ya doin here?”_ A voice asks.

_“I’m Ezra, a harvester, I’m simply on vacation, between jobs, enjoying the libations of this quaint planet. May I inquire what you’re celebrating?”_

_“A big score of blasters, we sold them for an arm and a leg.”_

“He’s an arms dealers, be careful,” I tell Ezra.

_“So you harvest, see anything interesting on your trips off-world?”_

“He means weapons wise, tell him you’ve seen one thing you use frequently called C-4, its an explosive.”

_“As a matter of fact I have, I frequently use a new type of explosive known as C-4.”_

_“Never heard of it.”_

“That’s because a friend made it.”

_“An acquaintance of mine created it.”_

_“It works good?”_

_“It is marvelous; it eliminates everything I need it to.”_

_“And you have this with you.”_

“It’s on your ship.”

_“I have a copious quantity aboard my ship.”_

_“I would like to see this.”_

_“I can show it to you-“_

_“2 hours at the base, no ship, just you. He will give you coordinates.”_

_“I would prefer to bring my acquaintance who invented the explosives.”_

_“Fine, 2 hours.”_

With that the bounty left with all of his people, leaving Ezra alone with the coordinates to the base Mando found.

“Well that was a waste of time,” I mutter angrily packing my stuff, “all this time watching him and he just leaves. I need you to pick up supplies before heading back to the crest, Ez.”

“I didn’t get to place the bug on him,” Ezra whispers.

“That’s fine.”

Once I give him the shopping list I make my way back to the ship to begin making as much C-4 as possible before our meeting time. When he returns I begin working.

“What is C-4?” Mando asks watching me mix the ingredients.

“C-4 is a plastic explosive on earth, I can’t make the exact thing, but I can make a damn good copy. It has a plastic sheen and a putty-like consistency. If you need to counterfeit it, the best thing I’ve found is cake icing or fondant, not that these guys will know the difference. I can make home-made C-4 with spackle, petroleum jelly and a bunch of other things I don’t want to tell you about. Now, this is important,” I state pulling out a detonator, “it will not explode without a detonator, without this, it’s basically useless unless you can set it on fire.”

Once I finish the C-4, we pack it nicely and place it on the speeder bikes that we rented.

“Alright, we need to fly the _Crest_ closer, but far enough they won’t be able to see it. Then we figure out how I can sneak there without them seeing.” Mando says, showing me the scans of the compound.

“You take a speeder and hide behind the start of this hill. When the action starts, you come tearing in as fast as you can for back up.” I say pointing to the map. “Ezra, you get to try and broker this deal. It would be best if we can localize them in one place and hit them hard.”

“I’m sure I can convince them to do something so simple,” Ezra replies, kissing my head.

Once we get everything loaded and move the _Crest_ , it doesn’t take long to get in position and to the compound.

“I have the C-4 set up with a blow and burn, basically a detonator that will destroy everything in case things go sideways, or you get them in the right spot,” I tell Ezra as we approach the bounty.

“Good to see you again,” the bounty says shaking Ezra’s hand, “And who is this sexy thing?”

“This is y/n, the inventor of the marvelous explosives I will be demonstrating for you today.” Ezra smiles at the man. “Now we will prepare the C-4, but your men will have to stand back here for safety reasons.”

I take the case I set up to a test site I’m shown, luckily, I rigged the remaining C-4 to blow simultaneously as the demonstration pack. Unluckily, some stragglers won’t stand near the C-4 attached to the speeder, including the bounty. Once everything is in place, I walk towards Ezra, who’s standing a little to the left of the bounty. I reach his side and pull him closer to me.

“Ready,” I say, pulling out the detonator, “3…2…1…”

There are two massive explosions, one at the test site and one taking out a mass amount of the bounties people, knocking everyone, including Ezra and myself off our feet. Ezra’s up before me and starts dragging me behind a building while pulling his blaster. Once the ringing in our ears wear off we can hear Mando approaching on the speeder, then the shooting starts. There are only about ten people left, Mando chases the ones who hide behind the building, while Ezra shot the bounty in the leg and I drew the fire from the remaining 5 goons. With Ezra’s help, we make quick work of them and tie the bounty up, before following Mando’s trail to help him.

As we round the corner of the building, we see Mando shoot the last guard, but not before he throws something at Mando. Seconds later it explodes, a grenade, throwing Mando into the air and off the cliff. Ezra and I immediately run to the cliffs, just in time to see Mando’s body sink beneath the waves.

“Go get the _Crest_ and hover above the water, as close as you can get,” I yell to Ezra, running to where Mando went over and jump in.

It feels like hours before I hit the water, but once I it envelopes me I begin swimming downward. The waves are strong; as I swim further down, I get smashed into the side of the cliffs, I know Din will have trouble with this. It’s not long before I find him being dragged down by the weight of his armor, scrambling to grab at the protruding rocks trying to hold onto anything he can to stop sinking. I feel panic rise inside of me as I watch him move further down when the rocks he grabs crumble beneath his hands. Finally, he manages to grab something without it giving way, but the waves are pushing him into the cliffs hard, causing him to almost lose his grip.

Once I reach him, I take ahold of his grappling line and pull it as far as I can and begin swimming up, holding onto whatever I can. When the line reaches its end, I attach it to the rocks and Mando pulls himself up. The closer we get to the surface, the harder it becomes, the current’s getting stronger and I can’t get the line to attach to anything. Just as I think we’re truly screwed a net appears in the water. ‘ _Ezra_ ’ I think, knowing he threw it in for us, tying the line to the net, Mando begins to raise himself. As he gets close, enough to touch the net a big wave hits and causes my grip to loosen. I slam into the cliffside and everything fades to black. I can feel myself sinking; I don’t know how long it is before I feel myself moving up again.

Red, the water’s red; I can see that as I’m being pulled up, but I can’t really see anything else and my eyes felt heavy as they shut. The next thing I feel is a hard, cold floor, ‘ _the Razor Crest_ ’ I think opening my eyes. I shoot up looking around; I’m in the _Razor Crest_ , the net.

“Din,” I yell jumping up, as I reach the edge of the ramp I see Ezra struggling to surface with Din in his arms.

Grabbing the net, I begin pulling it up, once Ezra gets his head out of the water, he takes a deep breath and climbs up. Both of us manage to pull Din onto the ship, he’s limp and feels lifeless. Ezra lays him down and throws his helmet across the ship while I take his chest piece off, Din isn’t breathing. Ezra breathes into Din’s mouth, while I do chest compressions. I always hate this part, it’s not gentle like you see in the movies, you can hear and feel bones crack during compressions sometimes, and it’s not a good feeling.

I begin using my whole body to do compressions on Din’s chest, after about thirty seconds, I feel Din’s ribs crack under the pressure, pausing while Ezra breathes into his mouth, I resume after. Although it feels a lot longer, it’s only about a minute before I feel Din’s muscles twitch signaling he’s going to wake up. I grab Ezra and pull him away as Din begins coughing up water. Ezra elevates his head a bit and slightly turns him to his side so the water can escape easier. I jump up and run to the cockpit, taking it off of autopilot so it will no longer hover and flew us to the compound.

Setting it down, I rejoin Ezra and Din in the hold. I place Din’s helmet on his head before leaving to gather the bounty. With the bullet wound in his leg, he didn’t go far. When we get back to the ship I shove him in carbonite and sit down next to Din and Ezra, removing Din’s helmet.

“You need a bacta shot for your ribs, we’ll park next to the city in case you need a doctor.” I yawn.

“You need a bacta shot as well, little shark,” Ezra informs me, “you have a nasty gash on your head.”

I just nod and walk away to get the medkits, once Din gets his shot he stays laying in Ezra’s lap while Ezra cleans my head. When he finishes helping me, I fly the ship to the city outskirts and then bring dry clothes for all of us to the hold as well as multiple blankets to lie on.

“Why would I need a doctor?” Din asks as we lay him down.

“Secondary drowning, if water gets into the lungs. It can then irritate the lungs’ lining and fluid can build up, causing a condition called pulmonary edema.” I reply, then turn to Ezra and kiss him as fiercely yet lovingly as I can, “thank you.” I say resting my forehead against his.

“No need to thank me little shark, I couldn’t have let anything happen to either of you,” he replies smiling.

We all lay down together and it seems as if we fall asleep at the same time. We’re completely exhausted and just need rest. The last thought I have is ‘ _after this, we’re taking a short break. Maybe we’ll go to Jakku and strip ships for parts for my radio_.’


	9. Where Do I Belong? - Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character everyone loves is finally being added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, swearing, violence, blood, 18+

We had a small break between bounty's and Ezra wanted to do some prospecting, there was a planet with some beautiful gems on it called Painpurite, and Ezra wanted them. You didn't need to wear a suit there as long as you keep your exposure down to two hours a day, which would allow your body to remove the toxins every night without trouble. Din decided to stay on the Crest, perched on a hill while Ezra and I harvested the Painpurite some ways away in our suits. We decided we'd stay out for more than two hours so we didn't have to stay on the planet long.

Ezra was happy to be digging; I could tell he missed it occasionally. While we still had our auralac from the queen’s lair, these gems intrigued me. They were as if someone melted a sapphire and an amethyst and swirled them together, they also sparkled in the sun like diamonds. I will admit I was completely enthralled with them, to the point I got so distracted staring at them and making them sparkle in the sun that Ezra had to pick up the slack, just chuckling the whole time.

“I've never observed you as distracted as you are now little shark,” he chuckles watching me, causing me to blush.

“Growing up, this was one of my greatest weaknesses, sparkly things. It was so bad, I was told people could easily kidnap me if they had something sparkly,” I reply smiling at him like a kid on Christmas.

“Was that a possibility? That you'd be taken?”

“Nah...Maybe, but with my training, my handlers believed I'd be able to escape, or I'd annoy the kidnappers enough they'd give me back.”

Ezra simply laughed at that as he packed up his case.

“Run these up to the ship, sharky, and I will start filling the next case,” Ezra tells me handing me two cases.

Grabbing them I begin my trek back to the ship, seeing the door lower and Mando steps out as I get closer, watching us carefully. We’re about 5 minutes away, or 10, depending on how fast you could climb.

Reaching the ship I smile at Mando as he takes one case from me and follows me in to put it away. It’s a good day, a nice break, but by the time we exit the ship, everything went horribly wrong.

Both of us can see Ezra on his knees with a blaster against his helmet, his arms pulled back and cuffed. He’s staring straight at us. Normally, a person wouldn't be able to see his face from our position, but with Mando's special features on his helmet and the mutations in my eyes, we can see his face as if he was right in front of us.

He looks terrified, concerned, and in disbelief all at the same time. Neither Mando nor I had a gun on within reaching distance that can shoot that far, and my watch is hidden by my suit so I can't get one. Ezra just stares at us and nods, before his face transforms into a look of pure terror and panic.

“No!” He screams, trying to jump up, but the thug with the gun pulled the trigger, burying a blaster bolt into Ezra's head, causing blood to splatter all over the front of the helmet. His body falls to the ground completely limp, blood gushing through his helmet.

“No!” I scream, trying to move down the hill, but Mando grabs me and pulls me back.

I’m crying and trying to get him off me when I hear another blaster fire, Mando letting me go and falling at my feet. Looking at his body with wide eyes, completely in shock, I see a man behind where he was standing. The bastard is smiling, he snuck up on us and got his weapon to angle under Mando's helmet, shooting him in the head and killing him.

Before I can blink, I’m on the ground, bleeding out from my stomach and throat, staring at Din's body. They’re after the gems, that's all, and once those fuckers got them they left us. Crying silently I tried to reach for Din's hand before I passed out and died. ' _This isn't right_ ' I think holding his hand, ' _this shouldn't have happened_.'

I wake up screaming and crying, panicking completely and throwing whatever’s on me off as I rush to get out of wherever I’m laying. I don't make it very far before collapsing, vomiting in a nearby trashcan. Covered in sweat my body is shaking uncontrollably, and I’m still crying, I've never had a reaction like this to anything and it won't stop. My breaths are becoming erratic as my heart speeds up, and I’m sure it will explode as it becomes hard to breathe; I’m going to run out of oxygen first.

Suddenly, arms wrap around me from behind pulling me into someone's chest. I begin kicking and screaming trying to get them off. I know I make contact as they grunt and loosen their grip, so I throw my elbow towards where their face should be making contact, but when they tighten again another body lays across my legs to hold them down.

I can hear talking, but it sounds like I’m underwater, muffled, garbled, I can't make out anything. Whoever’s holding me from behind moves a hand to stroke my hair and place their head on my shoulder.

“It's ok, we've got you...it's ok, we've got you.” the voice keeps repeating as they move their fingers through my hair, the voices becoming clearer.

I stop kicking, but I’m still crying, and whoever has my legs is rubbing soft circles on them trying to comfort me. It takes a few minutes before I’m able to calm down enough that I can recognize the voice. It’s Ezra...but…he’s dead.

Finally able to open my eyes I see Din in front of me holding my legs, the look of concern on his face almost causing me to start sobbing again. Feeling someone touch my hair again and I jerk forward almost as if they’d burned me, ripping my legs away from Din I turn around and see Ezra with a bloody lip, the same look on his face that he had before he died, worry, concern, terrified. It was a dream, they’re both alive, it was just a dream. Oh god, I’m crying again.

“It's ok,” Ezra whispers as he slowly reaches out to me, worried I'll pull away.

Lunging at Ezra and tackling him to the floor I hold him there, hugging his body as tightly as possible. He doesn't move other than to run his hands up and down my back. Reaching a hand out to let Din know I want him next to me as well, he takes it and crawls up beside me, gently moving my hair out of my face as I tilt my head carefully to look at him. I've never been more thankful for his helmet than I am as I think about the dream, that way I didn't have to see his face after he died like I did Ezra's.

“Are you okay?” Din whispers to me. Unable to speak, I simply nod my head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ezra asks as he continues stroking my hair, shaking my head no and I close my eyes. However, they don't stay closed for long because booth men’s deaths play out in my mind. Opening my eyes I see Din still staring at me, he’s holding my hand, unsure what to do. Smiling at him lets him know I’m alright and just need him to do exactly what he’s already doing.

The three of us lay like that for 20 minutes before I begin shaking. I had been sweating badly before and now I’m cooling down and freezing. As I sit up Ezra follows me, not wanting to let me go yet.

“I need to shower,” I sigh, slowly standing, Ezra nods, not taking his eyes off me. I can barely look at him because every time I do I see him die or see half his face blown off. I know it’s hurting him when he tries to take a step next to me, but I just turn and walk down the ladder.

“What happened?” Din calls from the top deck unable to keep his curiosity quiet any longer.

Stopping I take a deep breath before replying, “It was just a nightmare, I'm fine, I promise.”

Once in the shower I let the water wash everything away, all the stress, worry, and fear. It makes me feel so much better especially when I exit and see clean clothes waiting for me. Climbing to our room was fine until I saw Ezra's eyes and the worry in them. Immediately, I duck my head and crawl into bed facing Din missing the hurt look Ezra gives him, but I catch the look on Din's face and it breaks my heart.

When we lay down, I move as close to Din as I can, leaving no space between us. I can feel Ezra move to lay behind me and then stop, his arm halfway between us as he begins to move away. Catching his arm, I pull it around me.

“Move closer,” I whisper to him, hearing him let out a relieved sigh before sliding against me, but he still isn't close enough, “closer, Ez.”

He moves again so his legs are intertwined with mine and he’s as tight against me as he can be. That night I got little sleep, but I felt comfortable between them, and I’m pretty sure I had a death grip on both of them because when we finally woke, none of us had moved an inch.

The next morning I’m exhausted and still can't look Ezra in the eye, hell I can barely look Din in the eyes. They’re hurt but don't push it. Part of it is the nightmare I had, the other is because of pride. I’m ashamed of my reaction to a dream and that they were the only people who have ever seen me cry since I was a baby. Now I'd tell anyone who had a similar reaction that it was fine to do so, but I’m not used to this and it embarrassed me.

“I spoke to our beloved Din and he agreed we should take a little break,” Ezra informs me while I clean my blaster. “We will be heading to a lovely planet, have some time alone, explore, and rejuvenate ourselves after a week of leisure.”

“That...sounds great,” I reply flatly.

“Did I...did I do something wrong? Have I angered you somehow? Because you barely look me in the eye, the same with Din, we would appreciate the chance to mend whatever grievances you may have against us at the moment.”

“You guys didn't do anything; you’re the same wonderful men you always are. It was a bad dream...I just...I need a day.” I say somewhat exasperatedly without looking up. “But you could kiss me…you know…for comfort.” I add grinning slightly.

Moving forward Ezra kisses me deeply, passionately. He hooks his hands under my legs and lifts me onto his lap, letting my gun parts fall to the floor. Wrapping my arms around his neck and raking my fingers through his hair, I kiss him back, holding him close, pouring every emotion I can into our kiss.

When we pull away, he rests his forehead on mine breathing heavily.

“I will be upstairs when you're ready.” He whispers giving me one last quick peck as I keep my eyes closed.

Once I finish putting my gun back together and reloading the clip, I decide it’s time to face the guys. Slowly climbing the ladder I stand in the doorway not saying anything as they turn to look at me, watching carefully.

“It was a bad dream,” I say taking a deep breath then exhaling, “but I’m better now…and I just want to thank you, both of you, for giving me the space I asked for, I know you didn’t want to, but I truly appreciate it.”

Smiling at them, I lean down and kiss Din hard before flopping into Ezra’s lap giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“So boys, where are we going?” I inquire absentmindedly playing with Ezra’s hair as I curl into his lap.

“Drosie AH2C,” Din replies, “we are on approach now.”

“We’re going to be harvesting some beautiful gems, it’s a small gorgeous but slightly toxic planet, and harvesting is similar to how you do so with auralac. It’s delicate work, but I reckon the two of us are more than capable of such a delicate procedure and we’ll acquire numerous exquiste gems while we’re at it,” Ezra finishes saying, with a giddy expression on his face.

“So what gems are we looking for?” I ask as we enter the planet's atmosphere and scan for flat terrain to land.

“Painradoite,” Ezra responds standing to look out of the cockpit but still holding me tight, seemingly unaware of how I stiffen at the name of the gems. “You’ve seen them, those red and black swirled gems that coruscate even in the lowest light. The rich are willing to pay exorbitant amounts for anything with those stones. They’ve also been discovered in other colors such as blue and purple, blue and red, and many others.”

I feel like someone dumped cold water all over me as he describes the stones remembering exactly what happened in my dream and realizing we’re getting some pretty good similarities right now.

“The ship stays within a few feet of the dig site!” I demand in a tone that lets both men know they can’t argue with me.

“O…k,” Din replies slowly nodding his head, glancing at Ezra before turning back around.

“Sharky, you know-”

“We’re not discussing this Ezra,” I bite back cutting off his sentence, “either we stick close to the ship or we don’t dig at all.”

With a small frown on his face, Ezra recovers and smiles, hiding his disappointment with a huge grin, “I read you loud and clear, well Din, this will be a challenge for me, picking a dig site while flying above in a ship, but I’m excited to test my prospecting skills in such a way.”

Moving away from Ezra as he squeezes inside next to Din, I climb the ladder down to the cargo hold and begin gathering our gear, including guns, ensuring we will be ready to defend ourselves at any moment. After a few minutes, I can feel the _Crest_ land as Ezra joins me in suiting up, Din coming down a few minutes later, looking less than pleased as I thrust a suit at him.

“Don’t give me that look,” I scold, “your helmet isn’t sealed meaning it won’t help you out there.”

Begrudgingly he takes the suit and puts it on, struggling to get it over his armor without tearing it. Once we’re suited I hand Din his pulse rifle and follow Ezra out the door as he practically skips to the area he picked through the cockpit window. Ezra immediately begins digging when he arrives, not bothering to wait for me or Din.

We’ve been digging for over four hours filling ten cases full of various colors, with Ezra never stopping. He was so engaged in his work, he failed to notice how I kept a constant watch on the area, but Din was aware and it put him on edge. Din kept an eye on everything, keeping his head on a swivel as he watched for any threats. As for the process of harvesting the Painradoite, it was much like auralac, only a lot more delicate and the chemicals used are far more caustic and dangerous. However, Ezra manages to harvest each precious stone with skilled ease and precision.

“It always amazes me how good you are at this,” I say in relative awe watching Ezra release an enormous red and black gem.

“Years of practice in the delicate art of prospecting have equipped me with the grace and dextrous touch needed to harvest these beauties.” He quips smiling to himself.

“It’s kinda hot,” I mention, relaxing a little as I watch Ezra’s fingers move with skilled grace and knowing first-hand what they can do for me outside of work.

Ezra raises an eyebrow and smirks at me before turning back to the next gem sack he has me cut from its home. Din shakes his head as he carries another case away, hand kept firmly on his blaster as he scans the area while he walks. I almost don’t notice it until I see him freeze out of the corner of my eye, we have company.

Checking behind Ezra and me to make sure no one’s there, I place my hand on Ezra’s shoulder to gain his attention as I carefully slide out of the hole machine gun in hand.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here boys,” the lead thug says looking past Din and me to stare straight at Ezra who lost a few shades of color from his face, “and here I thought we killed all the channel rats.”

Ezra clears his throat before responding, “Well it seems you were mistaken.” He tries to sound cheery but it comes out a bit angry and tense.

“You caused us a lot of problems Ezra,” one of the other men sneer, “why uh…why don’t you hand over your harvest…and your bitch,” he adds last-minute earning a growl from me and causes Din to stand straighter as he removes his blaster from its holder.

“You’ll touch her over my dead body,” Ezra hisses.

“Deal!”

Before any of them have a chance to aim their weapons Din drops his case and opens fire, while I raise my gun and do the same. I have no doubt these men are killers, but none of them had any training and couldn’t compete with Din and I. Once we make sure they’re dead, we turn to check on Ezra and see him packing already.

“What are you doing?” I ask walking to him, “The threats are gone, we can continue to work.”

Giving a tired sigh, Ezra turns to me, “I missed prospecting, and being allowed to partake in it again today made me ecstatic…but this…this reminded me of what almost always happens during a harvesting trip. I’m already tired as if I haven’t taken a break from working since we met. I’d much rather join you and Din on a bounty hunt, or learn to work on your radio. But for now, I just want to leave.”

“But you love this!”

“I know little shark, I know.”

All I can do is nod; it breaks my heart looking at Ezra. He loves harvesting gems and because of these and previous assholes, he wants to stop, all because they’ve made it hell and have worn him down. Walking side by side with him, I take his hand in mine as we return to the ship, blushing slightly because of the fact I’ve never done this before and feeling his hand squeeze mine in appreciation.

“You know, I’d love help on my radio if you’re willing,” I say removing my helmet once the ship is vented. “Do either of you know any junk planets? One where I can steal communications systems from old ships?”

“Jakku,” Din replies putting his suit away before climbing the ladder, “I’ll set coordinates.”

Once he disappears I turn to Ezra who’s still quiet. “If you want to talk about it, I’ll be happy to listen…or listen to anything really in case you don’t want to talk and just need a distraction.”

“Thank you,” he says kissing my forehead, “but right now I need to be alone.”

“Ok, I’ll be upstairs, join us when you’re ready.”

Leaving him to his thoughts I join Din in the cockpit and watch the stars fly by as we prepare for hyperspace.

“That was my dream,” I sigh not looking at him, “we were looking for the same gems, and you parked on a hill overlooking the field. When I came to you with some more cases…and we exited the ship…Ezra was on his knees with a gun to his head. Neither of us could do anything and they killed him. We were so focused on Ezra I didn’t see the man behind us until you were dead, and then me. I just…it was too close for me today.”

“I’m glad you suggested being close by, otherwise I may not have been able to react fast enough,” Din sighs before turning around letting me see the fear and worry in his eyes, “I’ve lost so much, losing either of you, would not…I couldn’t deal with it.”

“Well it didn’t happen,” Ezra says strongly, standing in the doorway, neither of hearing him approach, “so don’t dwell on what could have happened, instead let’s focus on what waits ahead for us.” Pulling me up, he sits down in the chair then sets me on his lap. “They were part of the crew that escaped from the green, the ones that tried to kill me, I almost thought they would kill me out there, but the two of you were prepared and stopped it…for that I’m grateful.”

___________________________________________________________________________

We’d traveled to Jakku and stripped many of the destroyed ships there of every inch of communications equipment before we left. Not having enough room on the ship for everything I had to store parts in my watch, which was no problem. As requested by Ezra, he helped me try to develop my communications radio, Din helping as well at times. The three of us were back to normal after Jakku and it felt good. Traveling back to Nevarro from Hoth we were ready for our next bounty, after shoving the annoying Mythrol into carbonite. Once we landed on Nevarro, Ezra left to gather supplies while Mando and I went to the cantina.

“That was fast. Did you catch them all?” Greef Karga asks as Din throws the tracking fobs on the table while I lean back in my seat, already bored with the conversation. “Good I’ll begin the offload.”

Handing Din payment for our work, Mando doesn’t appreciate what he sees, “These are Imperial Credits.”

“They still spend.”

“I don’t know if you heard, but the Empire is gone.”

“It’s all I’ve got.”

I grab the tracking fobs before either man can and stand up as Karga protests.

“Ok, fine, give them back and you can have these. It’s Calamari Flan but only enough to pay half of what was promised.”

Unhappily arching the corner of my lip ready to say something, Din nods his head and I throw the fobs on the table as he takes the payment.

“I only have all bail jumpers-”

“We’ll take them all.”

“There are other members here; I can’t give you two everything!”

“Why so slow?”

“No one wants to pay guild rates…but…there is one job.”

“Let’s see the puck.”

“No puck. Face to face. Direct commission. Deep pockets.”

“Underworld?” I ask, understanding the meaning behind his words and not minding one bit.

“All I know is no chain code.”

Mando takes the chit card and we both leave, making our way through the city looking for the building. Once we find it and enter, we see an old man sitting behind a small rather crappy table, with four guards in the room.

“Greef Karga said you were coming,” the client says.

“What else did he say?” Mando asks, sounding calm but you're able to pick up on the tense anger in his voice, putting you on guard.

“He said the two of you are the best in the parsec.”

When a door opens both you and Mando draw your weapons pointing them at the man who enters the room, causing the troopers around you to draw theirs. With your weapons aimed at the new man and a guard, Mando presses his back against yours and aims at two more.

“No, no, no, no. Sorry, I…didn’t…mean to alarm,” the new man with glasses stutters.

“This is Dr. Pershing,” the client states moving in front of you, “Please lower your weapons.”

“Them first,” you growl.

“We have you four to two,” one of the troopers sneer.

“I like those odds,” Mando responds.

The client waves his hands and his guards drop their weapons and you follow. As the client returns to his seat he hands both of you a small package wrapped in cloth.

“Beskar?” Mando asks.

“It’s real,” the client smiles smugly. “This is simply a down payment for you both. I have two camtono of Beskar waiting upon delivery of the asset.”

“Alive.” Dr. Pershing inputs shyly.

“Let’s see the puck,” I say crossing my arms.

“I’m afraid, discretion dictates a less traditional agreement. We can only offer you a tracking fob.” The client says as Pershing hands it to me.

“Chain code?” I ask pocketing the fob.

“We can only provide the last four digits.”

“Their age? That’s all you can give me?” Mando asks slightly outraged, although you doubt it sounds like it to them.

“Yes. They're 50 years old. We can also give you last reported positional data. Between that and the fob, a team of your skill should make short work of this.” The client gives you both a smug smile as you begin to walk away before adding, “The Beskar belongs back into the hands of a Mandalorian. It is good to restore the natural order of things after a period of such disarray, don't you agree?”

Once we leave I look at Din before asking the question, “I know your armor is made out of Beskar, but why is it so important?”

“It’s a Mandalorian steel worth a lot of money for others in the galaxy, but for Mandalorians, it’s a part of us and was stolen from us by the empire after the Great Purge, they considered it spoils of war.” He answers as we walk through the city, “I have somewhere to go, I’ll meet you at the ship.”

Before he can walk away, likely to meet with the other Mandalorians, I hand him my Beskar. He looks at it before his helmet rises to look at my face, “It belongs with the Mandalorians.” Nodding in appreciation he takes the Beskar and leaves me to head to the ship.

Entering the ship, I can hear Ezra puttering around upstairs. Smiling to myself, I head up the ladder, stripping from my armor and underclothes as I approach Ezra who’s putting things away in the bedroom. Pressing my naked body against him I wrap my hands around his waist as he straitens up.

“Take off your clothes babe,” I demand as he turns around, looking over me with lust-filled eyes.

“Your wish is my command,” Ezra smiles at me stripping his clothes away as fast as he can. “Did you shut the ramp? I didn’t hear it close.”

“No, I didn’t,” I say pushing him onto the bed and straddling his lap, already wet and horny.

“Someone could walk in.”

“Yeah,” I answer teasing my slit with his cock as I hover above him, “someone could come in and see me fucking your brains out right here, fucking voyeurs.”

Sinking down on his thick dick he hisses at the feeling as his hands grab my hips and my eyes roll back in my head, my body already shuddering in pleasure at the feeling of him inside me. Placing my hands on his chest I begin swirling my hips and grinding against him before rising and slamming back down. Ezra groans below me, moving one hand from my hip to squeeze a breast, making sure he grips hard enough that I’ll have his fingerprints on me for a few days.

The mix of pain and pleasure has me moving faster, panting, and squirming as he thrusts up into me every time I sink down on his rock hard cock, impaling myself with him. As I bounce up and down on him, also using my hips to circle as I go, in the back of my mind I register that the engines have started and we’ve begun to take off, but my brain doesn’t care as Ezra rubs my clit. My pleasure is growing as my body heats up, Ezra’s thrusts becoming sloppy as he races to the edge with me close behind. Suddenly I feel Ezra’s hips slamming into me harder as his hand wraps around my throat, squeezing with enough pressure to straddle the line of danger.

“Come! Now! Both of you!” Din’s voice demands from behind us, pushing us over the edge as my body spasms around Ezra’s cock while he paints my walls white with his cum.

Before I can fully come down from my high, Din pulls me off of Ezra and lays me on my back, pushing a finger in me before removing it and licking it clean. Smiling at me, he spreads my legs pushing my knees by my head and positions himself at my entrance. In one swift movement, he enters me and begins thrusting at a brutal pace, wrapping one hand around my throat and slightly squeezing as he pounds my body.

“You’re gorgeous and perfect,” he says as he turns my head and begins sucking and biting my neck, sometimes hard enough to cause jolts of pain, “generous, and caring. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met and I love you, more than you know, more than I can tell you.”

He’s mumbling and talking more in these few minutes than he does all day, which is something he tends to do often during sex. Raising my hips to meet his thrusts, doesn’t seem to work as he moves a hand to hold me down. Right now he wants to please me, but he also wants to use me, and I’m perfectly happy to let him do it. He’s pounding into my core so hard I can feel it everywhere in my body, and I can hear the bed creak in protest at the force. Squeezing my throat tighter as his thrusts become frantic and urgent a hand sneaks between us to rub my clit hard, Ezra, letting him continue what he’s doing while pushing me closer to my edge. Din growls in appreciation as his hips move at a speed and force I never knew possible, while he manhandles me and places my legs over his shoulders, effectively folding me in half. My eyes roll back into my head as all noise, vision, and feeling subsides as I’m thrown into pure euphoria. I feel like I’m drifting in space for an eternity before I come to wrapped in two sets of strong arms, one stroking my hair, the other rubbing my stomach.

“I…you…holy fuck,” I stutter unable to form a sentence in my head.

“Coordinates are set to take us to Arvala-7.” Din pants as he holds my hand tight and continues rubbing my belly while lying beside me. “In the meantime, you need to recover from that. Sorry if I was too rough.”

“Fuck that it was great, I love a nice rough fuck,” I exclaim excitedly.

“If we both fuck you like that I don’t think you’d survive,” Ezra chuckles and kisses my forehead.

“It’d be a good fucking death,” I respond sitting up then realizing how tired I am, flopping back down, exclaim dramatically, “leave me here to my fate whatever it may be, while you go…” waving my hand towards the door absentmindedly trying to think of the correct words, “pilot…or monitor…or whatever else you do sitting in that chair.”

Din chuckles while Ezra leans over to kiss me saying, “A little dramatic don’t you think little shark?”

“Of course not,” I answer sitting up and looking for my clothes, “I’m never dramatic, I’m the opposite, I’m…an..ti dramatic.” Squinting my eyes at the wall in front of me while I stand I try my damnedest to think of the word I actually wanted to use but it will not come to me.

“Antidramatic? You?” Din asks sarcastically.

“Ok, I’m pretty sure you two fucked half my brain out so give me a brea- HEY! What’s that supposed to mean?” I whirl around glaring at Din with an eyebrow raised, daring him to finish his thought.

“Emotionally, you don’t behave…dramatically,” he begins raising his hands in a placating manner while trying to keep me calm as he steps towards me, “but you tend to…Ezra? Help?”

“I’m perfectly content sitting here and enjoying your interaction and _not_ involving myself in your current foot in mouth predicament,” Ezra responds while continuing to lie on the bed.

“Thanks,” Din huffs before turning back to me, although I’m not really mad, I am curious as to what he meant…and I like to see him squirm, “What I mean is, you do enjoy dramatic entries into situations, you tend to go a little overboard with the explosives, and you can get a little excited in a fight.”

“That’s true…I’m gonna shower, let me know when we’re close.” Turning away I grab my gear and jump down the ladder hearing the men talking as I go.

“I thought she was going to maim you while you stuttered out an explanation,” Ezra mutters.

“Me too,” Din replies before he starts stomping around in what I assume is a hurry to get dressed.

Stepping into the shower I feel everything from the day wash away, including the creepy feeling I got from the client. Something about him had everything in my body screaming that he couldn’t be trusted and this would go sideways very fast and extremely bad. I almost wanted to give up the job, but the fact that the payment will be in Beskar, which is important not only to Din but his people too, had me refusing to ignore the job. Finally finishing and exiting the shower I run face first into Din, or I should say nose-first.

“I’m sorry,” he says watching me carefully as I rub my nose.

“You should be,” I respond finishing drying off, “you don’t quietly sneak up on someone and let them run into you face-first when they have a towel over their head.”

“I meant about before, in the bedroom…I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You mean the sex? I loved it, I enjoy it when you’re rough.”

“No, after.”

“Oh, you didn’t make me uncomfortable, I was just joking around. Besides everything you said was true.” Leaning up I kiss him gently, letting him know I mean what I said.

Despite knowing each other for almost three years, but being absent from one of them, Din is still self-conscious about his personal skills. Even though I’m as good with personal skills as a rock, Ezra has helped both of us develop ours, and yet, there will always be that insecurity in Din that tells him he’s not good enough at it. Unlike him, I’ve accepted my fault and moved on, if I can improve it I will, where Din refuses to accept this and lets it way him down. The only thing we can do is try to help when possible and let him know he’s perfect as is.

“By the way, nice shiny new pauldron,” I say flicking it with my nail, “was it made with the new Beskar?”

“Yes, I had the armorer make it for me, along with some whistling birds.”

“Ooh,” I exclaim while finishing getting dressed, “what are those?”

“You’ll have to wait to find out,” he smirks kissing me before heading up the ladder as I follow.

“So two bars make a pauldron and whistling birds?”

“No, one bar makes a pauldron and whistling birds with excess saved for foundlings. I donated the bar you gave me to help future foundlings.” Din explains as we settle in the cockpit with Ezra.

“That’s nice,” I comment, not knowing what else to say.

“We’ll be approaching Arvala-7 in an hour,” Ezra announces as the three of us continue to talk about anything that pops into our head.

Once on land Ezra heads east, while I go west to scan the landscape, meanwhile, Mando secures the perimeter and scans the north. Taking enough time to ensure there’s nothing around I turn to check on the guys when I notice an odd animal charging Mando. Whatever these things are, they’re fast and I watch as Mando tries to use his flamethrower but his arm gets caught in the creature's mouth as it flings him around like a rag doll. Racing down to reach him in time, I can hear his grunts and yells through our comlinks and know Ezra can hear them as well. Just as I enter the corridor where Mando is I see that the creature has switched arms and he’s pinned in its mouth as it lays unconscious next to him while a second charges. Aiming my rifle, it’s suddenly shot with something that electrocutes it and it collapses just in time. Running to Mando and reaching him at the same time as Ezra, a strange man appears riding a similar creature. Ezra and I raise the jaws of the unconscious beast enough for Din to pull his arm free as he looks at the approaching figure.

“Thank you,” Mando says, examining his arm and panting.

“You three are bounty hunters,” the states.

“Yes.”

“I will help you,” he simply states in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Ezra and I look at each other while Din raises his head to watch the man. “I have spoken.”

Turning the creature around, he tosses us ropes to attach to the beasts on the ground, so he can tow them away. We follow with him silent the whole way as he leads us a good hour to what looks like a farm. Ushering us inside his home he disappears as I begin to remove Din’s vambrace to examine the skin.

“Luckily the teeth didn’t go too deep,” I say cleaning the wounds and then bandaging them, “but it did break part of your armor here,” I point out the vambrace on the right arm where the top is splintered.

“I can have it repaired after this job,” Din responds quietly. Before any of us can say anything else, the man enters.

“Many have passed through,” he says, “they seek the same as you.”

“Did you help them?” Ezra asks.

“Yes, they died.”

“Well, then I don’t know if we want your help,” Din snorts, causing you to try to mask your smile.

“You do,” he explains ignoring Din’s tone, “I can show you to the encampment.”

“What’s your cut?” I ask wanting to know what he gets out of this.

“Half.”

“Half the bounty? To what guide? That’s a little steep.”

“No, half the blurrg you helped capture,” at this, I burst out laughing about what he considers ‘help.’ I know Din didn’t intend to help him with that.

“You can keep both those things,” Din snorts again, not wanting anything to do with them.

“No, you will need at least one. To ride. The way is impossible to pass without a blurrg.”

“None of us know how to ride those.”

“Unless it’s like a horse,” I mutter earning strange looks from both Mando and Ezra.

“I have spoken. You may sleep there, we begin tomorrow.”

Without waiting for a response he walks away leaving us alone.

“Should we trust him?” Ezra asks as we each pick a spot to lay down.

“No real choice if he says we need…a blurrg.” I respond yawning before closing my eyes and fading into sleep.

The next morning started bright and early as Ezra and I watch as Din is constantly thrown off the blurrg into the dirt with a grunt and a groan. I really did try to _not_ laugh, but it’s just too funny to see him bucked off a creature he thought he’d have no problem with.

“Perhaps if you remove your helmet,” Kuiil yells out, trying to help Din.

“Perhaps he remembers I tried to _roast_ him,” Din bites back.

“This is a female, males are all eaten during mating.”

“I get that,” I say unintentionally, earning a side-eye from Ezra and head tilt from Din, “wh-…sometimes you two annoy me, just like I’m sure I annoy you.”

Without saying anything else, Din launches himself on the blurrg and holds on longer than he has before as it bucks and spins trying to throw him off, before successfully doing so.

“I don't have time for this.” Mando grunts angrily, stalking towards Kuiil, “Do you have a Landspeeder or Speeder bike that I could hire?”

“You are a Mandalorian!” Kuiil exclaims exasperatedly, tired of the antics “Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal.”

Basically issuing a challenge to Mando that he can’t pass up, Din slowly approaches the blurrg cautious not to make any sudden movements.

“Easy. Easy. Now, all right. Settle down. Whoa! Settle. Settle. That's good. That's good. Easy. Okay. That's good. All right.”

Gently setting his hands on the blurrg it finally seems to allow him to touch him as he carefully eases himself on her back. Climbing on behind Din, with Ezra behind Kuiil all of you set off for the new bounty, crossing land that would have taken forever to cross. Slowly approaching a cliff, Kuiil points at a compound.

“That is where you will find your quarry, Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction.”

“Then why did you guide us?” I ask.

“They do not belong here. Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they're gone.”

“Then why do you help?” Din inquires.

“I have never met a Mandalorian. I've only read the stories. If they are true, you will make quick work of it. Then there will again be peace. I have spoken.”

Allowing Kuiil to leave with both blurrgs, you slowly move to a concealed edge to scout the compound you all see a new problem…

“Oh, no,” Din grumbles, “bounty droid.”

Running down to the compound to ensure your bounties not lost, Mando tries to attract the fighting bounty droid’s attention, getting him hit in the shoulder, luckily in the pauldron.

“We’re in the Guild!” Din shouts angrily as he stands back up.

“You are a Guild member? I thought I was the only one on assignment,” the IG-11 states.

“That makes four of us. So much for the element of surprise.”

“Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine.”

“Unless I'm mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed.” Ezra butts in.

“This is true.”

“We split the reward,” Din yells from cover.

“This is acceptable.”

“Great. Now let's regroup, out of harm's way, and form a plan.”

“I will of course receive the reputation merits associated with the mission.”

“Can we talk about this later?”

“I require an answer if I am to proceed-- Oh, no. Alert. Alert. Alert.” The bounty droid starts…yelling as he’s shot in the back.

And so begins a rather fun, if not frantic shoot-out between us and the bounties guards. After getting pinned down by the front door the IG unit can’t help but state the obvious.

“It appears we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing.”

“Whoa! You're what?!” Din yells.

“Yes!” I exclaim excitedly.

“No!” Din yells back looking at me.

“No?” I could hear the heartbreak in my own voice, saddened by the fact there will be no explosion.

“Manufacturers Protocol dictates I cannot be captured. I must self-destruct.”

“Do not self-destruct. Cover me!” Moving across the doorway to stand next to the IG Unit, you and Ezra begin firing from the side he left, as Din tries to get the doors open.

“Go! Go! Go! There's too many!” Mando yells as he takes cover again, “They got us pinned.”

“I will initiate self-destruct.”

“Yes!”

“Do not self-destruct! We're shooting our way out. And you,” he points at me, “have a problem.” As all of us move from cover to shoot we’re faced with a large gun and immediately go back. “Ok, new plan.”

“Beginning self-destruct countdown.”

“No! Stop it! Draw their fire, y/n will take it out.”

Din uses his grappling line to spin the gun as Ezra shoots the man on it and I take his place, gleefully laughing as it spins and I fire on all the bastards that had us pinned.

“So…” I start as the spinning comes to a stop and I’m facing both my men, “can we keep it?”

“No,” they answer in unison.

“Well done. I will disengage the self-destruct initiative.”

“Oh.”

“Stop!” Din says shaking his head, “You know, you're not so bad. For a droid. That blaster hit looks nasty. You okay?”

“It missed my central wiring harness.”

“Is that good?”

“Yes.”

“How do we get the door open?” Ezra interrupts before all three men, er, two men and a droid, look my way causing me to smile. As I arm the gun and aim for the door, shooting it open.

All four of us enter the room carefully as one lone man jumps out immediately being shot down.

“Anyone else?”

“What happened to the gun?” Ezra asks looking back into the courtyard, I shrug in response knowing I stored it in my watch while Din just sighs.

“The tracking fob is still active. My sensors indicate that there is a life form present.”

Din begins scanning carefully as we approach a floating egg-shaped thing carelessly covered by a net. Moving the net off, Din opens it and stands back as you all stand in relative shock of what’s inside.

“Wait. They said 50 years old.”

“Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries,” IG-11 informs us, “Sadly, we'll never know.”

“No,” you say grabbing its arm, “it’s to be taken in alive.”

“The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated.”

Seconds later a shot is fired and the IG unit slams into the ground as Din reaches out a finger for the small child inside the cradle, allowing it to wrap three small fingers around his.


End file.
